


All Creatures Great and Small

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Lee Pace Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has a happy life until Carl ends up at the emergency vet.......then he realizes that perhaps it could be happier.....<br/>Romance, fluff and smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and this is just meant for entertainment and all part of my active imagination!

It is another crazy day at the hospital....surgeries, vaccinations, well checks and minor things. I wonder why I agreed to the late afternoon/evening shift, but maybe because it does have its routine and then once all the other vet clinics close, we get all the emergencies and interesting cases. I do love my job and what I do and I am glad I agreed to leave my hometown of Atlanta to come to NYC to start "4Paws Vet Hospital" with 3 others that I went to school with. 

There is kind of a lull right now, it is 6pm. and we usually take this time to write extended notes in charts, inventory medicine and just tidy up the place, getting ready for what the evening and night might bring us. Being one of the only 24 hour vet clinics in town tend to keep you busy. I am hammering away on the computer, filling in the surgery notes for a dog we did a routine spay on late this afternoon. My cell phone rings and I see "Dad" blinking on the display.

I answer "hi dad".

"Hi honey, how are the animals treating you today?".

"Pretty good, how are you doing, how is your new consulting job?".

He chuckles "well, it is all very interesting......I guess being in the pc industry for so long, you tend to forget how all this came about and the whole tech boom in the early '80s. This show is going to be so awesome, the writing is outstanding and the actors flew in last week and did the first read through or whatever it's called, it was cool".

"That sounds interesting. What is the show called again?"

"Halt and Catch Fire..it is from one of the first computer commands...you know".

I smile, he knows it doesn't really interest me a great deal, pc's has never been my thing, as long as the thing turns on, we are good. My dad lives and breathes this stuff and my brother decided to follow in his footsteps, currently developing new technology for HP.

I'm about to answer when my vet technician, Lauren comes in and motions for me and mouthing "first patient for the ER tonight" and I nod. "Dad, I have to call you back, got our first patient for the night."

"Sure, go save a life or two, talk to you later. Love you".

"Love you too, dad, tell mom hi" and I hang up. I look at Lauren as I get up "so what do we have".

She looks half amused "uhm....a guy is here with his dog and his girlfriend and the dog ate the girlfriend's diamond earrings before they were leaving to go to dinner".

"Okay...?"

"Dog seems fine, the girlfriend not so much....totally pissed and the poor guy, he is kind of lost and very concerned about his dog, not sure he cares about the girl friend at the moment".

"How long ago did the dog eat the bling and what type of dog is it?".

"Like 20 minutes ago and he is a Pointer, his name is Carl" and she pauses for a minute "and his owner is Lee Pace".

My eyes shoot up, we have some famous people among our clients and we are use to them coming in, but I have admired Lee's work since I saw him in "Soldier's Girl" many years back and of course loved "Pushing Daisies"and "The Hobbit". We actually have "Marmaduke" playing in the waiting area sometimes to keep kids entertained.  I look at Lauren "serious?".

She nods "yep and can I just say and I know I'm married and all, but he is one hot looking guy".

"Oh I know, but we need to be professionals here, besides he is here with his girlfriend, right?".

Lauren rolls her eyes "I guess and she is stunning, but seems very shallow and self absorbed, wonder what he is doing with her anyway....".

"No idea and that is not my concern right now. Okay, lets go have a look at poor Carl" and I leave my office, walking down the hall to one of the exam rooms with Lauren in tow.

Knocking before I enter, I open the door and walk in, extending my hand to Lee. He is wearing jeans, an old t-shirt and flip flops, but still manages to look gorgeous. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jordyn Carter and you already met Lauren, my technician".

He shakes it and I notice how big his hand is, as his wraps it around mine "Lee" and he motions to the woman sitting on the bench, looking highly upset "this is Krista, my girlfriend". She is dressed in a small cocktail dress and heels, very pretty, but appears a bit snooty.

She just nods and makes no motion of getting up and keeps her arms folded, I see Lee almost rolling his eyes as he turns back to me. I feel bad for him and try to give him an assuring smile "so this must be Carl" and I kneel down to greet the overly excited canine. He leaps forward and jumps up on me and licks my face.

Lee is mortified and tries to reign him in "geesh Carl, please behave, the nice Dr. is here to try and help you. Sit, buddy" and he looks at me "I'm really sorry about that".

I laugh "it's ok, I am use to that. So tell me what is going on with him".

He runs his long fingers thru his hair, which he clearly hasn't combed today, but it looks awesome "well, we were getting ready to head to dinner and she" he nods towards Krista "put a box with her earrings in it, down on the bed and uhm......stepped away for a minute....". Lee is clearly blushing and I am trying not to smile, but can imagine what he is trying not to say...and I just nod my head so he will continue " and when she came back in, the box was chewed to pieces and the earrings gone. Carl still had pieces of the box stuck in his teeth".

Carl wags his tail when he hears his name and gets all excited. I pet his head and look in his mouth "how long ago was that?".

"About 30 min. ago, probably, had to get him in the car and find a place to take him". His face is sort of crunched up in worry and he sounds deeply concerned "he will be ok, right?"

"He should be, but let me check him out". I kneel down next to Carl and get licked in the face right away, Lee pulls on his leash and tries to pry his head away from me. I stroke his head and Lee's fingers touches mine and I feel like I have been hit by lightening. I don't know if he feels it too, but he draws them away and mumbles "sorry".

Getting hold of Carl's head, I hold it and look at him "hey buddy, you need to settle down so I can listen to your lungs for a minute and your stomach. Can you do that?". He just looks even more excited. I turn to Lauren, who has been standing to the side "can you try and hold his head for me, please?"

Lauren grabs his head and I put my stethoscope on and take a listen, first his heart, then his lungs, kidneys and stomach, it all sounds normal, which is good. I get back up and Lauren lets Carl go and he pulls on the leash to get over by me and sits down, pushing my hand with his nose. I pet him as I look at Lee, who appears very concerned right now "the good news is that his color is good, his heart and lungs sound fine and he overall appears to act normal".

Lee grins "yeah, just a bit hyper".

Giving a small laugh as I continue "so my suggestion would be to do an X-ray to make sure we can see the earrings and then depending on how far they have traveled, you will have a couple of options. Either we can make him throw up or we can wait and have him pass them out the other end".

Krista finally gets up "can't you just cut him open and get them out? They are almost 2 carats, they are expensive" and she sounds very irritated about the entire ordeal.

I put on my nice face and answer her as politely as I can "well, it depends on where they are located in Carl's digestive system, but we try to avoid surgery if we can, there is always risks involved whenever you have to put them under".

She gives me a look and then look accusingly at Lee "just tell them to do it, Lee, I want my earrings back".

I can tell he is trying to be patient and be the nice boyfriend, He runs his hand through his hair and sticks both hands in his pockets and take them out again before he looks at her "I know you do and I'm really sorry Carl did that. I'll just buy you some new ones, but I don't really want to put him thru surgery, that is a little extreme, don't you think?".

She clearly doesn't "no I frankly don't and I don't want you to buy me news one, I got them from my old boyfriend when I graduated college". I wonder what degree she got in college, "being a witch to your boyfriend" or something of that nature. She is gorgeous, but doesn't seem to have a compassionate bone in that pretty body of hers.

Both Lauren and I are extremely uncomfortable having to witness this rather cringe worthy discussion, so I kindly interrupt "can we at least take Carl for an X-ray and we will leave you two to talk?".

Lee looks at me with a mixture of deep embarrassment and thankfulness "yes, please do and thank you".

Krista glares at me and then at Lee "I think we are done! I'll take a taxi home and Lee, he is just a damn dog!" and she storms out of there, slamming the door.

Lee's eyes close and he shutters as the door slams and he gives us an apologetic look "sorry....she didn't use to be like this, I promise".

I give him an sympathetic look "I'm sure she is really nice" and I motion to the chairs "you are welcome to hang out here and I'll be back as soon as Carl's X-ray gets developed and we can talk about it, ok?".

He musters a smile "ok, thanks" and he looks at his canine "Carl, behave" and we walk out with him wagging his tail, excited for whatever adventure we might take him on.

Lauren takes him as soon as we are out of the exam room and she shoots me a look "well that was awkward! What the hell is wrong with his girlfriend? Couldn't she see how worried he was about Carl?".

"Apparently not....kind of sad and I feel really bad for Lee" and I let out a little laugh "sure makes you wonder how they ended up together, he seems nothing like her at all".

Lauren smiles too "oh I know, he can obviously have any girl he wants, so it seems odd he ended up with her. He kept looking at you though...".

"Whatever Lauren, he was listening to me talk about his dog", but I do kind of feel my hand tingle from when I touched his. I shake the notion, besides I am still dating Aaron last I checked, even though things were not as good as they could be there. 

"I think it was a little more than that, Jordyn, but whatever....I'll go get Carl's X-rays, I'll get Maddie to help me".

"Thanks" and I go thru the door to the holding area, checking on the two critical patients we have right now and making sure we don't have to do anything else with them at the moment. 

Lauren returns with Carl and I take the two X-rays she is holding and put them up on the lightboard. We are both looking at them and petting Carl that is sitting at our feet, still wagging his tail. I point "they are right there, aren't they?".

"Yep, sure are".

"Okay, let me go talk to Lee and see what he wants to do and we'll go from there" and I grab the X-rays and Carl's leash and walk back to the exam room. 

I knock again and open the door, Lee is on his phone, but gets up as soon as I enter, quickly ending his call "sorry, Dr. Carter just came in, I gotta go. I'll call you back and again, I'm really sorry, Krista" and he hangs up "sorry about that".

Carl leaps over to Lee and does a happy dance around him, he clearly loves his human so much. I smile at Lee "it's fine.....is she still upset?".

He runs his hand over his scruffy chin "yeah, I'm afraid so and I don't know....just saw a different side to her and....." his voice trails off.

I put the X-rays up and turn on the light behind them "sorry to hear that" and I leave it at that and turn my attention to the board " so this is what we got".

Lee walks over, standing next to me and towering over me by quite a bit, I feel the heat from his body, but ignore it as he studies the X-rays. He points with his long index finger "they are there, right?".

"Yes, so if you follow from his mouth, they are not that far" as I trace the picture with my finger, showing him "so my suggestion would be that we get him to vomit and they should come right up. It's easy and pain free. you can leave him here and get him in the morning or you are welcome to stay with him and take him home after we recover the earrings".

He looks at me and I notice his eyes, they are green or hazel, hard to tell, but lively and giving me full attention as I speak. He gestures with his big hands "lets just have him vomit and hope that will do the trick and I'll stay with him" and he pauses "not sure I want to go home right now" and then he quickly adds "she doesn't live at my place, but she could be there".

I nod, understanding what he means "ok, you are can come back with him or you can wait in the waiting area, if vomit makes you squirmish".

He laughs "I can come with him...he has vomited before... like when he ate the entire garbage for Thanksgiving at my parents house, it was the turkey carcass, it wasn't pretty. And he threw up in my dress shoes once because he stole some candy I left on the counter".

"Oh boy, he sounds like any other dog I have ever met" and I lead them back out the door to the back area, this is where we treat most cases and decide what further treatment they might need. We walk over to a table that is right next to a sink and I turn to Lee "can you lift Carl up there and see if he will lay down?".

He effortless lifts his dog up there, but Carl will not stand still, he tries to climb up on Lee's shoulder, then attempts to jump off and it just not helping any. Lee tries to calm him down, but there is way too much excitement and Lee gives me a look of sheer frustration "so sorry".

"It's fine, he is not the first one" and I turn to Lauren "can you go get him something to settle down on and also the black coal mixture?".

"Sure" and she comes back and hands me a syringe and a big bottle. "Ok, I'm going to give him a shot so he can settle down a little, then we will put a tube down his throat and inject this charcoal mixture into his stomach and give it a few minutes and vola, hopefully we will have some bling".

Lee nods "ok" and he holds Carl's head and talks to him softly as I give him the shot and he doesn't even turn. We wait for a few minutes until Carl lays down on the table. Lauren comes up with the long, clear tube and helps turn Carl's head in the right position for me to slide the tube down his throat  and Lee says "good thing you gave him something, he would have freaked out".

"I know, most dogs hate it" and I get it down where it needs to be and nod to Lauren and she hooks the charcoal bottle up to the tube and holds it up.

Lee mutters "I would hate getting a tube shoved down my throat too" and he looks at Lauren "I can hold that for you".

"Sure?".

"Yes, let me feel useful" and he smiles and I melt a little, he has beautiful teeth. 

Maddie comes busting in holding a turtle "Jordyn, this just came in, the entire family is out there and they are freaking out, one of the kids ran over their turtle with a skateboard, his name is Legolas".

Lee lets out a laugh and I rush over there as Maddie and Lauren huddle around the turtle. We all look and I grab some new gloves to examine the turtle, carefully feeling around his shell "looks like he cracked the corner right there, but nothing major. It needs to be fixed though. Let me go talk to them, we should probably do an X-ray to make sure nothing is broken".

Maddie looks at me "I don't think they have that many funds to be honest, but the kids are crying and....".

"I'll go talk to them, we can always tell them about the charity fund" and I walk out to the turtle owners to talk their situation over. Lauren runs out to answer the ringing phone.

Coming back in I look at Maddie "they are heart broken as you said, but were so relieved to hear they could volunteer in exchange for us helping with the medical bills, so go ahead and X-ray Legolas". She nods and takes the turtle back.

I turn back to Lee, who has clearly been watching everything that was going on, our eyes meet and he smiles "you love your job, don't you?"

For whatever reason it makes me blush a little "yes I do" and I look him squarely in the eyes "I imagine I love it as much as you love acting".

He looks at me in surprise "you know who I am".

"Yeah, because Lauren told me, but I would have recognized you anyway" and I pause "I have loved your work ever since Soldier's Girl".

He says in a humble voice "thank you and thank you for not treating me any differently".

"That would have been extremely unprofessional if I had done that" and I look at the bottle "is it gone?".

He peaks closer "yep, just about... ok, done" and I grab a new set of gloves and pull out the tube and throws it over in a different sink.

I grab a big pee pad and place in the sink by Carl's head and scoot him over the sink "now we just have to wait for the coal to work" and I stifle a yawn "can I get you some coffee? I know it is a tad late".

"Sure, that would be great, just black and thank you" and I bring him back a steaming mug from the break room. 

Maddie comes back in with the turtle and the X-ray and I study it quickly on the board while sipping my coffee "he looks good, no broken bones, so fix him up with the epoxy and he can go come".

I turn as Carl starts making hacking sounds and quickly takes Lee's mug and put both over on the table by the wall. I come over and stand on the other side of Carl as we both support him as he vomits into the sink. Lee makes a face, but doesn't seem to be too bothered by it. I grab a set of long tweezers and start poking through the pile and soon are able to grab two less than glamorous looking earrings "bingo". I walk over to the other sink and rinse them good and spray them with antiseptic and rinses them again. I carefully dry them with paper towels and put them in a little clear cup, meant for tissue samples. I hand it to Lee when I come back over "here you go".

He takes the cup and sticks it in his inside pocket on his jacket "thank you so much".

Looking at Carl, I reach out to pet his head, he is still drooling a little, but has stopped throwing up. Lauren returns and quickly gets rid of the grossness in the sink and I take a couple of towels and clean Carl up around his mouth. "You can lift him down now, but he might just want to lay for a bit, so let him" and I go grab Lee a chair so he can sit down next to Carl as he tries to recover. "I need to go patch up a turtle for a second" and he nods.

We get the turtle fixed and ready to go home and I come back over to Lee, he has watched us work from afar " I bet you see all kinds of things here, don't you?".

I chuckle "oh yeah, that is part of why I like this late afternoon, night shift, we get regular things and then also lots of interesting cases and I am still home by midnight".

"That sounds fun" and he leans back in the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

I lean against the nearest table and look at him "it is, I know it is a privilege to get to go do what I love to every day".

He seems really interested "did you always know this is what you wanted to do?".

"Yeah, pretty much, ever since I went with my parents to get our dog it's shots, I knew this was what I wanted to do. So I spent my entire life preparing to go to vet school and worked hard to get good enough grades to be accepted at Colorado State right out of high school". I find it so easy to talk to him and I can't help but ask "did you always know you wanted to be an actor?".

He smiles and talks with his hands, something I have a habit of doing too "no, not from the beginning, I was actually aiming to be a professional swimmer and did that for years, but finally I had too many problems with my ears and had to stop. My mom encouraged me to sign up for drama instead and that was it, it just felt like this is what I needed to do".

"Well, I am glad you did...I have really enjoyed your work".

Lee looks bashful and says quietly "thank you" as he picks at his finger before he looks back up.

Our eyes meet "your welcome".

Carl finally decides that he should get up and seems to have no issues getting around. I kneel by him and listens to his heart and lungs, while Lee tries to hold him still. He gives me a hand to get back up, holding my hand for a second too long and I feel a blush rushing to my cheeks. I take a deep breath "he sounds fine, I think you can take him home" and I reach in my pocket and hand him my card "please call if there are any problems, the hospitals number is on there as well as my cell".

He takes it "thank you, I will".

"Lauren will check you out and go over the bill with you out front". I put my hand out "it was very nice to meet you, Lee, good luck!".

He gives me a shy smile and lifts an eyebrow "can I give you a hug, Dr. Carter?".

"Sure, if you call me Jordyn" and he leans down a little and wraps his arms around me, speaking in my ear and making me shiver "thank you so much, Jordyn" and I close my eyes, enjoying feeling his arms around me.

Lee reluctantly lets go as Lauren comes in to show him the way out. I blush "you are welcome" and I hug Carl and pet his head "you be good for your dad, Carl and no more eating peoples stuff, okay", he wags his tail and barks. They follow Lauren out, Lee turning one last time and gives me a smile. I sigh as the door closes behind them, standing there for a few minutes before starting to clean up the room and putting stuff away.

Lauren returns and gives me a crooked smile "what was that all about, him hugging you?".

"He was just grateful that we helped Carl out".

She rolls her eyes "uhu, sure....".

"No really, that is all it was, besides he is Lee Pace for crying out loud and he has Krista". We look at each other and just burst out laughing and when we finally stop, I add "no really..., he is a famous actor and I'm just good old Jordyn, the animal doctor".

"So...he seems more than just friendly towards you.....I don't know" and she looks at me "how is Aaron?"

I shrug "don't know to be honest, saw him about a week ago, but he is busy with his new restaurant investment by Broadway, so haven't seen him since. They are scheduled to open next week I think".

"Well, he sure is a rich sucker, but take my advise, not good boyfriend material...too self absorbed" and her voice trails off and then she looks at me with a grin "he reminds me of Krista, Lee's girlfriend, hey maybe they can go out, so Lee can take you out".

"Whatever, Lauren... and I'm sure Lee is not interested and probably busy with whatever new project he has going on".

"I'll bet you dinner at our favorite restaurant that Lee will be back here within the month".

I extend my hand "deal" and I look at her "Aaron is actually a really nice guy, just very devoted to his work, kind of like me. It might come off as self absorbed, but he is just very into what he does and that doesn't leave much room for anything else. I like him, but we are more best friends than anything else at this point".

"So why haven't you stopped seeing him?".

I shrug "old habits die hard, I guess. We do enjoy each others company and just haven't talked about it, I guess. We are just comfortable to let it be for now, maybe when someone else comes along we will address it".

She smirks "well, I think that someone might just have left a few minutes ago".

Rolling my eyes "yeah right...."  and we go about the rest of the shift, dealing with a few more emergencies before our day is over.

 

A couple of days later:

I am sitting in my office typing more notes on patient charts when Lauren knocks and comes in, she smirks as she hands me a mixed bouquet of flowers "this was just delivered to you".

Looking surprised, I get up and reach for the attached card "what? From whom, Aaron would never sent flowers, not his thing".

She smiles "I have a guess, but open the card and lets see if I am right, Maddie thinks the same thing" and Maddie comes walking in, a smug grin covering her face as well.

"Whatever ladies......" and I open the card, quickly reading it and smile "it's from Carl" and I show them the card that reads:

_Dear Dr. Carter,_

_Thank you so much for helping me when I was bad!_

_Woof,_

_Carl-the bling eating dog_

They both go "awwwwww" and Lauren lets out a triumphant yell "I knew it, it's from Lee".

I blush a little "no, it's from Carl".

They both roll their eyes as they leave my office and Lauren shoots me a look "I told you, Jordyn....he likes you".

Looking at the flowers and then back at the card, I sit back down with a goofy smile on my face and get back to the task at hand.

 


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later:

I am standing in the penthouse overlooking Central Park, admiring the view as I get ready to go to Aaron's new restaurant opening. This is my day off and I came over to his place to get ready and go with him. I hardly ever dress up, it is scrubs at work and then either jeans or sweat pants all other times. I just brought a bright pink, lace dress to wear for tonight, I wore it to my brothers wedding earlier this year and it looks good with my long, dark hair, which I am actually wearing down today and put a few soft curls in it too. It is usually pulled back in a ponytail, easier that way for work.

I am in the giant master bathroom and pull on my dress and step into my nude heels. I apply just a little makeup and my trusted diamond studs, a gift from my parents when I graduated from vet school, I hardly ever take them out. No rings, since it is a pain with all the gloves I have to wear on a daily basis. I grab my clutch containing my phone, keys, cash and a credit card. 

Walking in the bedroom as Aaron comes out of the walk in closet, buttoning his dress shirt. He looks at me and smiles "you look nice, Jordyn".

"Thanks" and we give each other a peck.

He softly grabs my arms as I am about to walk away "is something wrong?".

"No, why?".

He runs his hand thru his blond hair "I don't know..." and he plops down on the bed "I just feel like things have changed between us...you know, we don't even have sex anymore, my heck, we hardly see each other anymore".

I sigh and take a seat in the armchair "I know, Aaron and maybe we have both avoided talking about it....I think maybe we are better friends than lovers at this point".

There is a bit of silence while that last sentence hangs in the air and he finally looks at me with sadness "I guess you are right and we have probably just pretended it wasn't that way. So where does that leave us?".

"I don't know..... I love you and always will, but as a dear friend. I will still come to your things and support you, but maybe we need to stop pretending we are a couple anymore and leave it open if someone else comes along?".

His eyes shoot up "have you met someone else? Are you seeing someone?".

"No and no! I'm just saying to leave it open....".

He calms down "okay, sorry....I just need a little time to adjust to this and I know you are right". He reaches out "come here".

I walk over and sit down next to him and we embrace for a long time, just holding each other. He finally pulls away "I love you, Jordyn and whomever ends up with you, will be a damn lucky guy".

"I love you too, Aaron". We look at each other and slowly realize how things are about to change for both of us and it is exciting and also sad at the same time.

We finally get up and head out the door, not speaking much as we take a cab to the restaurant. We pull up and the press is already there as we step out in front of "Dishes" right off Broadway, a bar and restaurant meant for the theater goers to enjoy a bite or a drink either before or after the show. Aaron helps me out and we stand for a few minutes and pose, smiling at the photographers before heading inside. The space is ultra modern and sleek, a shiny steel bar with lots of glass shelves behind it. Clean lines all over and the food is meant to be new and exciting as well.

The place is packed with invited guests from the restaurant business and Broadway, Aaron knows everyone in town it seems. We stop and chat with several of our friends and some of his associates. This is his night, so I soon let him visit and mingle with the people he needs to talk to, I am use to attend these events and just do my own thing. The kitchen is busy refilling the long tables that have been arranged to provide a sampling of some of the food and the bartenders are busy taking peoples drink requests. There is also a table with already poured glasses of wine, soda and water.

I grab a glass of red wine and go stand over to the side, just people watching for a while. I see a familiar face and he sees me and comes over and gives me a hug "hi darling, you look so lovely tonight".

I hug him back "Bryan Fuller, what a surprise. Didn't know you were in town".

"I had a couple of business meetings and of course Aaron invited me to stop by".

"Of course he did. How are the fur babies?".

"Wonderful, but they stayed home with Scott for this trip, but we'll make sure to stop by the hospital next time we bring them to town".

I smile "that would be great".

We chat for a little longer, he is such a brilliant writer and TV producer. He looks towards the door and exclaims "oh my god, Lee is here too" and he waves a big arm as I turn to look, knowing that he likely only knows one Lee and he has Pace as his last name.

Sure enough, there is Lee Pace walking in, dressed in a blue suit with a white shirt under it, casually left with the last 3 buttons undone. He is being trailed by a woman with dark hair I don't recognize, it is not Krista. He sees Bryan and a big grin splits his face and he comes over and the two of them embrace "damn Bryan, didn't know you would be in town".

"I texted you today".

Lee gets a funny look on his face "I changed my number today, haven't gotten around to letting everyone know yet".

"Why, what happened?".

Lee sighs and runs a hand with those long fingers thru his hair "long story, but crazy ex girlfriend about covers it".

Bryan smiles "ahhh, sorry about that" and he looks at me "oh my god, so sorry, Lee...this is my friend and trusted vet when we are in town, Dr...".

Lee looks at me and does a double take before he cuts Bryan off "Jordyn Carter...?" and he leans down and plants a light kiss on my cheek while shaking my hand "didn't recognize you out of the scrubs, but it is lovely to see you" and he pulls away "you look stunning".

I blush "thank you, it is nice to see you too and thank you for the beautiful flowers! How is Carl?".

"You are welcome! He is fine, he didn't have any effects from his ordeal".

Bryan looks at us both "you two know each other?".

I answer "well, we met last week when Lee brought Carl in for an emergency".

Bryan shoots Lee a look "I'm afraid to ask......".

Lee grins "well, he ate Krista's diamond earrings, I took him to see Jordyn and she was able to get him to throw them back up".

Bryan makes a face "nice and I gather hence the crazy ex girlfriend?".

"Yep, she was pretty pissed and wanted me to have them removed surgical and didn't give a damn about Carl. Needless to say I had no other choice than end it and now she is not taking that well either".

I chime in "good for you, it was pretty clear that Carl was just a thing to her and we all know it doesn't work like that with our pets".

Bryan nods "exactly" and he looks over "I'll catch up with you two in a second, but I need to go grab this guy before he leaves. Excuse me" and he walks away, leaving Lee and I to ourselves.

I look at Lee as I take a sip of wine "sorry about Krista".

He gestures with his hand "it's alright, it was for the best anyway" and he pauses for a minute, making a face "not really sure why I was dating her in the first place".

"She is gorgeous, Lee".

"I know, but besides that......" and his voice trails off.

I let it be, figuring it is none of my business anyway, but I am curious about something "how did you get invited to this?".

"My publicist, Julie" and he nods at the woman he came in with, currently chatting with Aaron actually " knows the owner and suggested we should go to be supportive since it is part of the theater circle, you know". He looks at me "how about you?".

Deciding for a minute how much I am willing to tell him, I finally look at him "well, the owner" and I nod over at Aaron "is my ex boyfriend, so I came here to support him".

Lee lifts en eyebrow "you use to date Aaron Thompson?".

"You know him?".

Lee snorts "I don't think you can live in NYC and not know who he is".

"True, I guess".

He gestures to one of the tables "care to sit down and chat?".

"Sure" and we move to a table on the corner and Lee asks for a beer and a couple of appetizers as a waiter magically appears as we sit down.

He looks at me with his beautiful eyes, hesitant for a minute "it is none of my business, but how long has he been your ex boyfriend?".

"Since right before we got here" and I see Lee's eyebrows shoot up as I continue "it was nothing dramatic, we just realized we are better friends than lovers. Haven't had sex for months" and I realize what I just said "sorry, if that was too much information, it just slipped out".

He blushes at little "wow...ok......" and he lets out a small laugh "I don't know what else to say to that....sorry is not really the right word".

"You don't have to say anything, it just sort of happened that way, he is a good guy...I'm sure he will find someone else".

Lee looks over at Julie still talking to him and mumbles "maybe he already has".

I glance their way too "maybe....." and I shrug "good for him if that is the case, would it bother you since she is your publicist?".

"Oh no, I don't care, I'm not interested in her in that way if that is what you mean".

His beer and the appetizers arrive and we continue to talk, conversation flows so easy with him and I am sure we look kind of silly since we both like to talk with our hands. After a while I can't help but ask him "so what exactly happened after you left to go home with Carl, was she at your place?"

"Yeah, all riled up and pissed. I gave her the the earrings back and there was more yelling and I finally just ended it then and there".

"I'm sorry" and I can't help but reach over and lightly touch his arm.

Lee looks at me "don't be, I should have never gone on a second date with her, but I did and it just became a habit, I guess.....maybe like Aaron and you".

"Maybe...we just never saw much of each other".

"Well, we didn't either...I have been gone for a couple of movies and is about to leave again in a few weeks".

I look interested "is Carl going with you?".

He looks sad "no, he is going to my farm in upstate NY with my brother".

Sounding surprised "you own a farm?".

"Yep, 10 acres with a few farm animals and stuff, it is kind of my sanctuary when I am home".

"Sound heavenly".

"It is, I love to go up there when I am home and my brother takes care of it while I am gone or at least pretends to" and he eats a stuffed mushroom and points with his finger "mmm...those are good".

I pick one up "do you mind me asking what you are going to work on?" and I pop it in my mouth and nod in agreement as I chew the tasty treat.

"No, not at all. I am going down to Atlanta to work on a new TV show about computers in the early 80's".

My eyes go wide "it wouldn't happen to be a show called Halt....something?".

He looks totally surprised "Halt and Catch Fire....how do you know?".

I smile "well, I was born and raised in Atlanta and my dad is one of the consultants on that show. He actually reverse engineered the computer that Compaq did back in the day".

A light bulb goes on in Lee's head "Calvin Carter is your dad? I met him when I was down there for the read through and I talked to him for a while, he has some interesting stories".

"Yep, that would be my dad" and I pause "small world, I guess".

"I guess so" and he gives me a warm smile.

"Did you get to costumes yet?".

Shaking his head "no, I just went down for a read through, when I go back we will do all that stuff and then start shooting".

I eat another mushroom and so does he, as I talk "then you might meet my mom too, she has worked in theater down there for as long as I can remember, doing costume and wardrobe. My dad talked her into this, I guess. Her name is Caroline Carter" and I nod when Lee smiles "I know, both their names start with a C, but they are nothing alike. I guess in their case opposite attracts, he is so business like and she is so artsy and free spirited, but it works for them, they have been married for over 30 years now".

Lee laughs and attacks the onion rings next "they sound like my parents" and he gets blissful look on his face as he chews the onion ring "wow, these a good too" and mumbles "I might need to spent the next week in the gym after this evening".

I try one and man they are good, the batter is just right and they are so crunchy. I look at him "this might have been a bad idea".

He points to the wedge salad "no, just eat some salad...".

I snort "yeah, covered in homemade blue cheese dressing, that's healthy I'm sure".

"Just pretend okay" and we both start laughing. Lee is charming as we continue to talk about random things and pretty soon the salad is gone too and so is my glass of wine and his beer. He motions to my glass "want me to get you another one?".

"No thanks, I'm working tomorrow, so not a good idea".

He casually asks "do you always work the same shift?".

I can't help but wonder why he is asking, but push it to the side "no, not always. We are 4 vets that own the practice and we rotate and take turns with the different shift. We are actually looking for a 5th partner, so we can have more time off".

"How long have you been in practice?".

"Almost 7 years, Dr. Diane Peterson is from here and we went to vet school together and she developed this plan to open this place and talked the rest of us into joining her. It was tough at first, we shared a tiny apartment here, but it has paid off and we were able to move to our own places and it has been very successful".

"That's great, you sure saved me the other night, not that many vet places open after hours".

"Oh we know......" and I look at him "so when do you leave for Atlanta?".

" In 3 weeks, I'll drop Carl off at my brother's the day before and then fly out the next day".

I play with my wine glass for a second before I dare to ask "how long will you be gone?".

Lee looks at me "maybe a couple of months, but I will come back here for some weekends, so I can see Carl".

"You grew up in Texas though, right? Are your parents still there?". Lee looks surprised, so I add "remember I have sort of followed your career".

He smiles, which just makes me all gooey inside "that's right.....and yes, I grew up in Texas mostly and my folks are still there".

We get interrupted by Julie when she swoops in "sorry, Lee, but I want you to come meet this director really quick".

He looks annoyed at her and gestures "can't it wait?  I'm kind of in the middle of having a nice conversation" and he gestures towards me "Julie, please meet Dr. Jordyn Carter".

She looks at me quickly, just nodding "nice to meet you, Jordyn" and then she turns her attention back to Lee "no, it really can't wait... so come on".

I put an assuring hand on his arm, feeling goosebumps as I touch his wrist "it's totally fine, it was nice to see you again and good luck in Atlanta, tell my parents hi, if or when you see them".

Lee sighs as he gets up and I rise to my feet as well. He bends down to plant a soft kiss on my cheek "it was so nice to see you too, Jordyn and I will" and he is dragged off by Julie.

I stand there for a minute, wondering if he is mildly interested or it is just my wishful thinking. The rest of the evening passes by quickly, but Lee never emerges from where ever he went to. I spent the rest of the evening chatting with the many mutual friends Aaron and I have come to share. The opening was very successful and I am tired, but happy for Aaron as he loads me in a waiting taxi. We stand on the curb and he hugs me tight and kisses my forehead "goodnight Jordyn, thanks for coming and supporting me".

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, I hug him back "Night, I'll see you around" and I get in the taxi and keep my eyes on him as we drive away and I am grateful we always kept our own apartments and don't have to deal with the mess of moving stuff etc. I guess that should be a clue right there, that this relationship was never that serious after all. I shrug and get lost in my own thoughts.

 

2 weeks later

I grab my keys and phone as I head out the door to go to work. I glance back at my apartment building and feeling grateful that I am able to afford a nice place to live here in the city and within walking distance to work. We had begged and borrowed when we opened the hospital, but it had certainly paid off that we placed ourselves in Greenwich Village. I wouldn't say any of us are rich by any means, but we are financially comfortable, which is nice. We are all driven by the passion we have for veterinary medicine and the animals we treat. My parents had helped us finance part of this and it was with immense satisfaction we were able to repay them after 1 1/2 years of practice.

Walking to work is one of my favorite things and I am pretty cheerful when I enter the hospital. I get in my office and put my morning coffee down and turn on my computer. Lauren sticks her head in my open door and smiles "morning" and she smirks "guess who made an appointment today? I think I win our bet".

My head snaps up from looking at today's calendar "what? You are kidding, right? ".

Shaking her head, she says teasingly "nope, he called first thing this morning and made sure to get an appointment with you".

"What is wrong with Carl now? Did he eat someone else's expensive possessions, Lee's phone, wallet, what?".

"Nope, don't think so" and she laughs "he just mumbled something about routine check up and shots".

Scrolling thru the iPad on my desk, I pull up Carl's info and look at her confused "but when he filled out information when he was in here, he said Carl had a check up about 6 months ago and according to this, he is current on his shots".

"I know....I think it is just an excuse to come see the hot vet he met here that night".

"Whatever, Lauren and I actually saw him at Aaron's restaurant opening, he was there with his publicist".

She looks excited "he was? Did you talk to him?".

I get a goofy grin on my face "yes, we talked, sat and had a drink and some food before he was rudely pulled away by his annoying publicist".

"Now, be nice...remember I have a sister that does that for a living, it is part of their job to introduce their clients and make connections and networking".

"I realize that, but we were having a great conversation, he is a really nice guy".

"Yeah, I could tell from him just being in here, he seemed very kind and worried about Carl" and she adds "wonder how it went with Krista after that, yikes".

"He broke up with her that night, she was still pissed when he came back with Carl".

She beams "good for him".

I give her a thoughtful look "and he is leaving to go work in Atlanta on a new TV show in a week or so. My dad is a consultant on it and I guess my mom is doing costumes, small world, huh?".

"WHAT! Really, what are you waiting for? she practically yells at me.

Giving her a confused look, I reach for my coffee and take a sip "what on earth are you talking about?".

Pointing to my computer screen "Travelocity girl, right now! Get a ticket for Atlanta ASAP, so you can go see your parents and go to work with them and see Lee".

I roll my eyes "I am not going to Atlanta to stalk him, geesh!".

"Why not, he is stalking you here".

"No he isn't".

"Well, maybe not yet...." and she looks at her watch "oh, better get ready, he will be here in 5 minutes" and she winks as she leaves "better get his number or something".

Sticking my tongue out at her, I put my coffee down and grab my stethoscope and put it around my neck and get ready to start the day. I must admit I had thought about Lee several times since our chat at the restaurant and even looked up Carl's information in our computer. He actually lives like 4 blocks from my apartment and I have secretly hoped to run into him coming or going, but no such luck.

Lauren comes back in my office after 10 min. and smiles really big "he is here, I already checked him in and weighed Carl, took his temperature etc." and she lets out a snort "there is nothing wrong with Carl and he is totally up to date on his shots...Lee is just here so he can see you".

"Is that what he said?".

"Well, no of course not. He sheepishly said that he wanted Carl to get checked over before he left for a while, make sure everything is good to go.". I raise my eyebrow and she laughs "see, I told you, he just had to have an excuse to see you".

I make a motion to leave "well, we will see, what room is he in?".

"Room 2" and she pats my back "go flirt with him, he is so damn cute".

"I know he is" escapes my lips as I walk down the hall and knock on the door and I open it. Lee gets up from the chair, he is wearing faded jeans, a vintage t-shirt and black baseball cap today, his sunglasses dangling from his shirt. Scruff is covering his face and it suits him, just very relaxed and casual. I can't help but notice his bare feet in the flip flops, he has big feet, but I guess he is just a big guy. Carl leaps at me and jumps up, planting his front paws on my chest. I yelp in surprise and Lee pulls on his leash, his cheeks flushing and he yells at Carl "oh my hell, dog...really? Down! Get your dirty paws off her chest, Mister" and he looks at me "I'm so sorry, Dr. Carter".

I take hold of Carl's paws and puts him down and pet his head "hi Carl, it is nice to see you too, buddy" and I smile at Lee "it's fine...don't freak out, it happens all day here and please call me Jordyn".

His face is red and he is stumbling over his words a little "I know, I mean...uhm, sorry....ok, Jordyn" and I am trying really hard not to laugh, he is so adorable when he is all flustered and embarrassed.

"It's nice to see you again" and I touch his arm "what can I do for you and Carl today?".

Lee reluctantly looks at me "well, I am leaving in a week and I just want you to check Carl over and makes sure he is good to go, so I don't have to worry about him while I'm gone".

"Ok, I can do that, but he seemed healthy when I examined him a few weeks ago, well besides the fact he ate some pricey bling".

"I just want to make sure" and he fiddles with his sunglasses for a minute "my brother is great, don't get me wrong, but he might be a slight airhead and not catch that anything might be wrong".

Nodding, pretending I believe him, I get Carl to walk onto the table and point to Lee "let's check him out, hold on to him as I raise the table" and I push a button with my hand and the table slowly rise up until Carl is where I need him to be.

Lee is holding his collar "very clever".

"Yeah, they save us from trying to lift animals up and down from exam tables, it was worth the money" and I palpate Carl's body with my fingers, moving his legs and joints.

"I bet" and his eyes follow my fingers as I work.

"How old is he again?".

"5, but with the energy of a puppy" and Lee lovingly strokes his head and neck "yes, you are a good boy, Carl", but that puts the canine into a happy frenzy and he about jumps off the table. Lee looks mortified and tries to calm him back down and mumbles "shit, sorry about that" and then he realizes he swore and turns even redder "sorry, Jordyn...I don't usually swear in front of people I don't know".

I give him a look "it's fine, Lee, I am not offended.....I say worse things than that when we have a difficult operation or procedure here and besides" and I pause for a second "we do know it each other a little bit".

He looks down and then back at me, all shy "yeah, we do and I want to apologize for leaving that night so suddenly".

"It's ok, I know these openings are a perfect place to mingle and network and that is what you were doing".

Playing with Carl's leash for a minute, he takes a deep breath "well, I was having a good time talking to you and then Julie swooped in and dragged me off. I feel bad about that".

Feeling brave, I look him square in the eye "is that why you are here, Lee?".

He blushes and gives me a shy smile "perhaps".

"Why didn't you just call me?".

Running a hand over his face, he pets Carl "I didn't know what to say to you......didn't want to come off as some desperate stalker".

I laugh "you are Lee Pace for heavens sake, I'm sure women practically throw themselves at you, give your hotel keys and phone numbers".

He turns a deeper shade of red "they might, but that doesn't do anything for me to be honest.....I find it a bit weird and extremely uncomfortable" and he takes a breath and then looks at me "I like you because you didn't go all crazy over who I was, but just mentioned my work".

"Well, that is how I first noticed you, I was so moved by Soldiers Girl and have just followed you since" and it is my turn to blush a bit "but lets be honest here, you are nice to look at too".

"Thanks, I think, but...." and he takes off his cap and runs a hand thru his hair before he takes another deep breath and his voice sounds hesitant "I know we both just came out of relationships, but I wanted to ask you....and please don't feel you have to, can I invite you out for coffee or something, sometime?".

I feel my cheeks flush a little as I look at him "like a date?".

"Yeah..".

Feeling a bit bashful, I look down at Carl before I meet his eyes "yes, you may".

He looks excited, reminds me of Carl in a way "really? Are you sure? ".

I pet Carl and look at his teeth, at least I should pretend I am checking over the dog "yes, I am sure, Lee or I wouldn't have said so".

"Ok, I'll take your word for it" and he shifts his weight on his feet "I'm sorry, i probably sound like a complete moron here......I just haven't asked anyone out in a very long time".

Giving him a doubtful look "what about Krista, didn't you ask her out?".

"No, she more or less threw herself at me" and he notices the look I give him "yeah, I know, I just told you that didn't do much for me....but we met at a theater thing a few months back".

Lee is so easy to talk to and I find, I say things to him, I wouldn't normally say to someone I just met "she is a knock out, you would not be a normal man if you didn't go for that".

He gives me an embarrassed look "well.... I probably did once or twice, but then I kind of got to my senses" and he sighs "I don't know why I am telling you this, but she was actually trying to get in my pants again when Carl ate her earrings......".

I laugh "I kind of figured, you were blushing when you told me how it happened".

"Well, for your information I stopped it, which she didn't like......we hadn't been together for a couple of months since I have been gone, so it made her upset and then she went to get her earrings and Carl had snacked on them".

Carl gets excited since he hears his name and I pet him "yes, your dad is talking about you" and I switch my attention back to Lee "ouch, you guys didn't have a good evening last week, did you?".

"Nope, but maybe it was meant to be, I met you...." and he gives me a longing look "so can I take you out before I leave?".

"I have the weekend off, but got a long to do list on Saturday, so Sunday?".

"Dinner? I'll pick you up, if you tell me where you live".

"Sure, and I am actually just a few blocks from you" and he looks at me in surprise.

"How do you know......" and it dawns on him "of course, I gave all my info last week".

"Yes, you did and I might have looked" and I see his face "I was curious ok...".

He lifts his hands in defense "fair enough" and he says teasingly "but you don't have my phone number" and he quickly adds before I can get a word in "but I have yours" and he proceeds to show me his contact info on his phone"Dr. JordynCarter" and my cell and the hospital's number.

"But you didn't call?" and I look at Carl's paws and nails"I guess I can trim those".

"No, but I did sit and stare at my phone and tried to come up with some excuse to call, but then chickened out" and he gives me a puppy dog look that just melts my heart. He is adorable and I am falling hard and fast.

I smile "so you dragged poor Carl in here?" and I begin to trip his nails.

"Yeah, I guess and he likes you" and Carl emphasizes that notion by licking my face.

I giggle when he gets to my ear and pull his head away "Carl, stop, it tickles, buddy" and I lower the table "he is good to go, a clean bill of health, so he can go to your brother's and should be fine".

Lee grins "sounds good, best vet visit ever".

"Whatever, Lee" and I lean down to hug Carl "take care, be good for your dad". I reach in my pocket and scribble down my address on the back of my business card and hand it to him "here's my address, see you Sunday".

He takes it from my hand, brushing his fingers over my mine and I bite my lower lip. He leans down to kiss my cheek "thank you, Jordyn and I look forward to Sunday".

"Me too, Lee" and they leave out the door. When it shuts, I lean on the counter by the sink, sighing deeply.....I'm in trouble and we haven't even gone on a date yet.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday:

It is finally my day off, the week was busy and I have been slightly distracted by the fact that I think I'm falling in love with Lee Pace. I can't wait until tomorrow, but I'm also terrified, because I don't know what exactly it is he wants and I already like him a lot.

The *to do list* is long today, so I start by hitting the gym 3 blocks from my house, I like to try and get a workout in everyday, but it doesn't always turn out that way. I run on the tread mill and watch the news, I am a bit of a news junkie. I get a good run in and is sweating like crazy when I get off and walk to the little cafe, to get a smoothie before heading home to shower. A very tall guy is leaning against the counter, talking to Josh working behind it today. 

Josh sees me and nods "I'll be with you in a minute" and goes back to finishing the guys drink.

I nod "you're fine, take your time" and the guy leaning on the counter turns his head in surprise "Jordyn?".

"Lee?" and we stare at each other for a minute. He is wearing gym shorts and a tank top, showing off his gorgeous chest and how long those legs really are, damn.

We both laugh and he gestures "what are you doing here?".

"Probably the same you are doing...working out".

He stammers "yeah of course....I just meant like...." and he blushes.

I gently touch his arm "I know what you meant, I'm just giving you a hard time......this is the nearest gym, so I slave away here".

"I just started slaving away here last week again since I have been gone so much" and he runs a hand through his messy hair "sorry...I sound like such an idiot".

"No, you don't, Lee".

Josh clears his throat "sorry to interrupt this courting ritual, but your shake is ready, Lee" and he hands it to him as Lee turns another shade of pink, mumbling "thanks".

I look at Josh "very funny, Josh....and I'll have the strawberry/blueberry smoothie please, just charge it to my account".

He smirks "coming right up".

I turn to Lee, who looks a little lost and I gesture to the table over in the corner "care to join me even though I probably smell like an entire NFL locker room?".

"I'll take my chance" and he smiles, one of those big ones, showing all his pretty teeth.

We sit down in the corner, it is cozy and kind of away from everyone. Lee looks at me "I'm sorry....I don't know why I turn into a babbling idiot around you, I promise I really can string one sentence together".

I laugh "you are doing just fine and I know you can, I really enjoyed talking to you at the restaurant opening".

Lee reaches over and lightly touches my hand laying on the table, carefully watching if it is ok. I wrap my fingers around his. He looks at me "I had a good time too and haven't been able to stop thinking about you" and he pauses and looks down at our hands "I'm just really attracted to you".

Sighing, I look up and meet his shy gaze "I think the feeling is mutual, Lee and I'm scared to death about it to be honest".

He sounds surprised "why?".

"Because we barely know each other, we just came out of relationships, you are a big movie star and I don't know if you want a relationship or just looking for another quick roll in the hay".

Lee looks mortified "oh god no, Jordyn.......that is not what I am looking for at all".

I gesture with my hand "well, what was Krista?".

Looking down at his hands and then back up at me "you're right, she was a quick fuck to scratch an itch and I am not proud of that at all" and he runs a hand thru his hair again "and that is why I didn't get back in bed with her as I told you". He sounds little frustrated "I had just been gone so long, I was lonely and she came along and...".

I cut him off and squeeze his fingers "hey, it's ok, Lee.....you don't owe me an explanation at all and I am not judging you, I was just wondering".

"I get that and yes, I do need to explain myself, you have every right to know what you are getting into".

I smile "well, I honestly would not even get into anything with you, if you were just looking for some sheet gymnastics......been there, done that and as tempting as it would be", he blushes slightly "I am looking for something a little more than that".

He gives me a serious look and gently rolls his thumb over my hand "so am I, Jordyn......I realize that I am not getting any younger and I need some consistency in my life" and he pauses briefly before he continues " and that includes looking for a real relationship".

"You are not old, Lee! Your best years are still to come and look at your career, you have had so much going on and still have two Hobbit movies to be released and the TV series and whatever else you have in the pipeline".

Josh brings me my smoothie and pats Lee on the back "be good to her, man...I know lots of men that would give their right arm to take her out, but she has been off the marked for years".

Lee grins "oh I will, don't worry" and he looks back at me "you are right, I do have a lot of good things going on right now, but I guess it just gets lonely..I feel that is all I have, my career, the farm and my family, but not anyone to really share my day to day life with".

Giving him a doubtful look "and you think I am that person, Lee?".

"I am hoping....I don't know, but there was just something very comforting about you, to see how you worked in the hospital, caring for Carl and that turtle" and he shrugs "I was very moved when you were concerned about that family's ability to pay and your place actually has a fund to help and then let people volunteer".

"Well, that is just the way we decided to do business, nobody should be turned away if they are willing to give some of their time" and I think for a minute "life can be hard enough already, you know".

"Oh, I know, but it just touched me, you seem to care a lot about other people".

"I guess I do....my mom taught be that, we would always volunteer at soup kitchens and my dad would instill in us to always treat others like you want to be treated" and I take a sip of my smoothie "I think him being in the corporate world, he really saw how cut throat it can be...".

Lee snorts "or try being in this movie business, it is not always glam and good times, there are back stabbing, gossip and fierce competition all the time".

"Are you not enjoying it anymore?".

"Oh I am, don't get me wrong...I love what I do, but not always all the stuff that comes with it...the gossip, the press etc.".

Our eyes meet, we have finally let go of each others hand and I use both mine to talk "and that is another reason why I am a little scared, I like my privacy and don't need my face splattered all over some magazine because we go on a date. I mean, I would occasional show up next to Aaron, but he is just a business developer, not a famous movie star".

Lee nods "I understand, but I have no intention of calling the tabloids, so I think we are ok..." and he fiddles with his straw "how long did you see Aaron?".

"Almost 3 years, but haven't slept with him for almost a year..." and I notice he looks a little uneasy "no, you have the right to know and we never lived together, we just pretty much went out, usually to his events and it just slowly died, I guess. We are good friends and probably always will be, but that's it, there is noting else there. My parents just met him once, he never came with me to Atlanta, was always too busy".

"Do you go home often?".

"Every couple of months or so, depends on what is going on. I will sometimes just pop in for the weekend, fly down Friday and back here Monday". I smile "why are you asking, Lee?".

He hesitates "just wondering.....maybe hoping you will come down when I am there, maybe we could go out down there, you could show me around".

"We haven't even gone on a date here yet and you are already hoping for more?" and I tease him "you sure seem pretty confident".

Smirking, he finishes his shake "not confident, just very, very hopeful".

"We'll see, wont we" and I glance at the clock and about have a heart attack "ohhh geesh, we have been talking forever" and he looks over too and his eyes go wide "shit, I was suppose to call my mom 30 minutes ago about my dad's birthday" and we both get up.

He looks concernd "I'm sorry, Jordyn, didn't mean to hog your time".

"Your fine, Lee...I don't need to be anywhere, I just need to go buy groceries and clean my apartment, looks like a bomb went off, this week was crazy. I'm sorry you are late to call your mom".

He laughs as we walk out of the gym "it's ok, she is use to me not being precise when it comes to things like that".

I am confused as we walk out "didn't you come to work out?".

"I did, but ended up talking to you" and when I am about to protest, he gently takes my hand and softly touches my chin as we stand on the sidewalk "shh, not a word about it, it is fine and I really enjoyed talking to you, Jordyn".

Our eyes meet "me too, Lee" and he leans down and kisses my cheek "see you tomorrow night" and he doesn't pull away and we just naturally embrace and I bury my head in his shoulder, getting lost in his masculine scent.

We stand like that for a minute and then he slowly pulls away, taking hold of my hands "I better go or I wont be a gentleman much longer".

I nod "ok, see you tomorrow" and I stand on my toes to kiss his cheek "bye, Lee" and we turn and walk in opposite directions, both casting a longing glance after the other.

Lee shakes his head and tries to clear his mind, he feels jittery and happier than he has in a long time. He doesn't remember the last time he was this nervous and excited about a date. Reaching for his phone in his gym shorts, he hits speed dial and hears it ring on the other end a few times before his mom's voice comes through loud and clear "your late, Lee".

"I know, mom, I'm so sorry, I was at the gym and ran into someone and we got talking".

She laughs "it's ok, not a biggie, how are you?".

"Fine, getting ready to leave for Atlanta next week".

"Well, that will be exciting and what happened to Carl, your brother mentioned something.....".

Lee sighs, his brother always tells their mom everything, Lee is a little more reserved sometimes "oh, he just ate Krista, the girl I went out with a couple of times, earrings.....".

"Oh my heavens, is Carl ok?".

"He is fine, mom...I had to take him to the emergency vet, but he is ok....and I'm not seeing Krista anymore".

"ohhh, I'm sorry...not that I ever met her and honestly your brother didn't seem too impressed except he said she was a knockout".

He sighs "she is, but that was about it and I just realize I need someone less shallow than that in my life".

"And someone that can bear me some grandchildren".

He gets to his apartment door and punches in the code to the building "Mom! Really? I don't even know if I want kids.....let alone met anyone that would be willing to bear them for me" and he pauses "actually I take that back...I met someone".

His mom perks up on the other end "you have? When, who, how old?".

He takes the stairs to the 4th floor, so he is slightly out of breath "I don't know why I am even telling you this, mom...".

She chuckles "I don't know either, but keep going...".

Lee unlocks his apartment door and is met by an excited Carl, jumping up on him and he sniffs his hand a lot and looks behind him and it dawns on Lee what Carl is looking for "no she is not here, Carl, but you can smell her, huh? I know, bud, I wish she was here too". 

"Lee, who are you talking too? Carl?".

"Yeah, mom, sorry.....I think he can smell Jordyn and wondering where she is" and he opens the fridge and grabs a water bottle out of it and goes to plop down on the couch.

Now his mom sounds confused "who is Jordyn, Lee? The girl you met and if so, why would Carl know what she smells like?".

"Jordyn is the emergency vet that helped us when Carl ate the earrings and I took him back there again for a check up, so I think Carl remembers....he really likes her".

"And you do too, Lee?".

He feels a blush creeping up and he sounds giddy "yes I do, a lot.....I don't know, mom" and he runs a hand thru his hair "she is just so nice, she is beautiful and kind and even though she knew who I was, she didn't go all crazy because it, which is a nice change".

"Oh I am sure. How old is she and is she from NY?".

He takes a drink of water "I am actually not sure how old she is, but my guess is my age, maybe a little younger and no, she is actually from Atlanta" and he kicks off his shoes "and get this, her father is a consultant on the new show, I met him when I went down there, but didn't know he was Jordyn's dad".

"It's a small world sometimes, Lee" and she looks out the window and her husband messing with the lawnmower "so are you dating her or what is going on?".

"I asked her out for tomorrow night and I just talked to her forever at the gym, that is why I am late calling you".

"Well, keep me posted on that, she sounds nice and very grounded, I think it is about time you find someone like that" and she walks in the library and closes the door, in case Lee's dad walks back in the house "so I wanted to see if you could come for Dad's birthday in a couple of months, we want to throw him a surprise Texas BBQ? We will have it on a weekend, your brother said he could get away from the farm too".

"Oh he did, did he? He has a funny way of deciding what my farm needs and not need, but whatever".

She gets a littler stern "Lee, be nice to your brother, he is a lot younger than you and doesn't have the maturity you do....you were just like him or worse when you were his age".

Lee sighs "I know, mom, sorry.......it just irritates me sometimes and the farm will be fine for a few days, the neighbor girl will be happy to feed the animals. Yes, I should be able to come, I'll have to clear it with the set down there in Atlanta, but it should be fine, count me in".

"Wonderful, Lee, we will be thrilled to see you, we miss you and so does your nieces and nephew".

"I miss you too, mom...".

She gets up as she hear the door open "I'll talk to you soon, sweetie, take care of yourself and let me know how things go with Jordyn...your dad just walked in and he wants to go to brunch".

"I love you, mom and tell dad hi".

"Love you too, Lee, bye".

He hangs up the phone and leans back on the couch, Carl jumps up next to him and licks his face. Lee reaches out to pet him "what do you think, buddy? Should we go for a walk?".

Carl hears the word "walk" and jumps down, wagging his tail wildly and barks. Lee laughs and gets off the couch "I take that would be a yes....and I tell you what, how about we stroll by Jordyn's apartment just to see where she lives?".

 

I am walking back home carrying a couple of heaping canvas bags of groceries, it was time to stock up since the past week has been busy. I round the corner to my street and next thing I know there is a dog jumping and dancing around me. I stop and look down and say in surprise "Carl, is that you? What on earth are you doing here, did you run away from home?".

"No he didn't run away from home, but just ran away from me" and I look and Lee is standing there, still dressed in his gym clothes, smiling, but looking at little embarrassed.

"Lee, hi! Are you following me today?" I smirk at him as I try to balance my bags and pet Carl.

He takes one of the bags out of my hand "let me get that for you and no, I'm not following you" and he looks a little shy "I took Carl for a walk and wanted to see where you live, so I wouldn't get lost tomorrow trying to find it".

I crook an eyebrow at him "Lee, you live like 4 blocks from me, I doubt you could get lost...".

"Maybe you are right" and he gives me a little smile and looks at his shoes for a second "maybe I was just hoping to see you again....and yes, that is pretty juvenile I know...".

I smile "I'm flattered, Lee" and I motion towards my door "care to come up for a drink? It is kind of hot today".

He looks worried "what about Carl?".

"He can come too, I don't have any pets at home except I have the hospital's parrot for the day".

Something dawns on Lee "the big pink one sitting in the waiting area?".

I punch in my code as he and Carl follow me in "yep, her name is Rosie and she is a salmon crested cockatoo, we take turns taking her home so she doesn't get lonely" and we get in the elevator to the 7th floor and we make out way to my apartment door. I open it and swings it open "come on it, make yourself at home".

Lee steps in "thanks and where do you want this?" holding up the grocery bag.

"Just throw it on the kitchen counter" and I walk in the kitchen, putting my bag there and Lee follows suit.

Rosie is sitting on her perch, watching us and she bobs her head up and down and finally says something "welcome".

I go over to her and picks her up "hi Rosie, can you say hi to my friend?" and I hold her up closer to Lee and she sticks her foot out "helloo".

Lee laughs and bends down to study her and she does the same to him, I nudge his side "she wants you to shake her foot".

He tentatively puts his long pointer finger out and she grabs onto it and shakes it, he coos and speaks to her softly "hello Rosie, it's nice to meet you". 

She squawks loudly and all of a sudden lifts all her feathers on top of her head, like an umbrella and she then bends down and rubs her head against Lee's finger. He looks at her in awe "woahh....never knew they could be like that and she talks too".

I laugh "she likes you, Lee...a lot" and before I can say anything else, she quickly wanders over on his hand and he winces as she climbs his naked arm with her claws and she perches happily on his shoulder and starts to preen his hair.

"Oh my, do you want me to take her? I'm sorry, Lee".

He is trying not to giggle from her beak in his hair, right behind his ear and he tighten his shoulder muscles "no, no, she is fine....ughh, it tickles".

"You sure?".

"Yes, it is fine, just never been this close to one before, she is beautiful".

I start putting groceries away and he leans against the island in the kitchen, Rosie still perched on his shoulder, happy as a clam, cleaning her new found friend "she is and she is quite special....they usually don't talk that much, but she does and she loves people. She was neglected when we got her, had plucked all her feathers out, so we nursed her back to health and she loves the hospital since they really are social animals" and I add "worse than a dog".

Lee looks up with a wild look on his face "speaking of dogs, where did Carl go?".

"I don't know, we came in and went in here and got busy with the groceries and Rosie".

He is concerned "this might not be good" and he whistles and yells out "Carl, come here buddy".

We hear paws over the wooden floor and he comes walking in the kitchen, looking very guilty and he has my sports bra stuck on his head and a lacey pair of pink panties in his mouth. We stare at him for a moment and I just burst out laughing and look at Lee, who has turned a bright shade of pink, almost matching my underwear. I quickly reach up and put Rosie back on the perch and go over to Carl along with Lee.

He looks at his dog and Carl puts his head down "Carl, what the hell are you doing?" and he looks at me in utter mortification "Jordyn...I don't know what to say, this is so embarrassing". 

I am still laughing and have tears coming out my eyes and he soon gets the giggles too. It takes us several minutes to catch our breaths and I wipe the tears as I go over to free poor Carl "oh my hell, that is the funniest thing I have seen in a while, Lee" and I get the bra off Carl's head "he must have gone in the bathroom and found them on the floor".

Lee clears his throat and hands me the panties without looking me in the eyes "I'm sorry".

I snort "it's fine, Lee, not a big deal...I have seen dogs do worse at the hospital, things that would really make you blush" and I put the offending undergarments on the far end of the kitchen counter and walk to the fridge "want something to drink? Water, juice, beer, wine?".

He sits down at the kitchen table and looks at me "straight whiskey?".

Our eyes meet and I see his sparkling with humor "it's a little early for that, don't you think?'.

He winks "maybe...water would be fine, thanks".

I hand him a water bottle and grab one for myself as well and sit down across from him at the table "well, that was fun".

"No shit....so I am a little afraid to ask what you might have seen at the hospital, but I'm also curious....?".

"Ohh, we get dogs that have eaten adult toys pretty often, or parts of them and it can be dangerous if they have swallowed the batteries. It is always such an awkward conversation to have with a dog owner and sometimes they wont tell you what the dog ate, but once you get the X-rays it is usually pretty clear what they ate".

He laughs "your kidding".

"Nope, I had one lady come in and she was so pissed, but wouldn't tell us what her German Shepard ate, but once I saw the X-ray I knew....it turns out it was her favorite vibrator. We saved the dog, but no the vibrator".

"Amazing...wow" and he shakes his head.

"Or we get dogs that will eat an entire box of condoms, wrappers and all, not good either".

He takes a swig of water "I bet not".

We both look at Carl that is now curled up on the floor by Lee's feet, he is sleeping and looks mighty happy and peaceful. Rosie is snoozing too, her head under her wing. I get up "well, they are comfy aren't they?".

"I guess so" and he bends over to pet Carl, who rolls on his side and snores softly "I guess stealing sexy underwear wears you out".

I look at them, there is no doubt he loves Carl so much. My kitchen clock ticks and I look at it, it is almost 1pm "are you hungry, Lee? It is way past lunch time".

"Yeah, a bit, I should get going I guess..." and I hear the sadness in his voice.

"Want to order pizza from *The Pie*? Not sure if you had them before, but they are amazing?".

He looks at me "one of my favorite places in town and yes, but I didn't bring my wallet, just my phone and keys, do they do iPay?".

"I got it and they don't, not a big deal" and I get up and hand him a menu "I just have them sent me a bill every month" and I catch his look "yes, that is how much I love them".

He takes the menu and opens it "fine, but I'll pay you back tomorrow".

"So not a big deal" and I sit back down and look at the menu "what sounds good?".

"Whatever, really...maybe the *carnivore* with all the meats on it. How about you?".

Chewing on the end of a pen, a bad habit of mine, I frown and think really hard "uhmm...I think i will have the one with pesto, chicken, bacon and cheese" and i get my phone and just text in the order "they should deliver in 20 minutes". I get up from the hard chair and stretch "want to come sit on the couch instead, might be a bit more comfortable?".

"Sure" and Lee follows me in the living room and we sit down on the couch and he is about to scoot over closer, but Carl has followed us in there and he jumps up, and plants himself in between us, resting his head in my lap and looks up at me.

Lee is about to get up and yell at him, but I grab his hand "it's ok, it's just a couch".

He looks uneasy and runs his fingers through his hair "I know, Jordyn, but I am pretty embarrassed...I mean, you invite us in and he clearly has no manners, first stealing your underwear and now just helping himself to the couch. What's next? Being in bed with us?" and as soon as that last sentence leaves his mouth, he realizes what he said and he looks like he wants to just melt into the couch. "Ehhh...I mean, I'm sorry, Jordyn....didn't mean to imply anything.....shit, this is not going well" and he looks a little defeated.

I chuckle and reach for his hand, currently resting on Carl's back and our fingers just lace together "I think it is going just fine, Lee...relax, I'm pretty easy going and don't get uptight about dogs stealing underwear, jumping on the couch or a very attractive guy suggesting we might end up in the same bed".

He gives me a shy smile "you find me attractive, huh?".

I roll my eyes "duhhh....have you looked in the mirror lately? Hellooo! Yes, I think you are very attractive and so does most of the female population judging from the online community".

"I stay away from all that online".

"Good for you, you might blush if you knew what they are dreaming of doing to you" and I give him a wicked grin.

It is his turn to lift an eyebrow "oh yeah? You might have to tell me sometime".

I bite my lower lip "maybe I will" and he is about to say something else, but there is a knock on my door and I get up "saved by the pizza guy, come eat".

We enjoy a nice lunch, just chatting away about our interests and our lives, I still find him so easy to talk to. We decide to take a walk to the dog park with Carl and as we walk side by side on the street, Lee tentatively reaches for my hand and takes it, glancing over to make sure it is ok. I smile at him and we walk hand in hand to the park and sit on a bench watching Carl run around and use some of all that energy he has. 

Lee scoots closer on the bench and drapes an arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. It feels perfect, but the moment is ruined by the loud ringing of my cell phone in my pocket. I sigh and reach for it, seeing *4Paws* blinking and I get up, looking at Lee "sorry, I gotta take this". 

He nods and watches me closely as I answer "Dr. Jordyn Carter".

"Hi Lauren, what's going on?".

I listen and my hand goes up by my mouth "oh my god, when? Ok, no, no...don't worry, give me 30 minutes and I will be in"

Lee gestures, picking up on my worry and I hold a finger up to let him know I will tell him in a minute.

"Lauren, don't worry about it, I'll see you then and tell him to just get to the hospital and not worry about coming in. Yes, thanks, see you in 30 min." and I hang up.

Lee is standing up now too, he has called Carl back and he looks at me "what's the matter Jordyn? You look all worried".

"I'm sorry, but I gotta run...one of my partners at the hospital, Dr. John Richardson, his wife and daughter were in a car accident, I think they will be ok, but of course he can't cover his shift tonight".

"Of course, let me walk you back to your place".

"You don't have to"  but we both start walking back, not talking much, but he reaches for my hand again and gives it a light squeeze and I sent him a smile. We get to my door and I turn to him, standing on my toes as I hug him "thanks for spending time with me today, it was wonderful and I'm sorry I gotta go".

He hugs me and pulls me a little away as he studies my face "I had a lovely time too, Jordyn. Have a good night at work and I'll see you tomorrow night" and he gives me a quick kiss on the lips before waving goodbye. I stand there for a second, touching my lips and look as his tall figure disappears around the corner, but I see him casting a glance back at me before rounding the corner. I sigh and then hurry upstairs to get ready to head to work.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day:

I roll over in bed and groan, it was a rough night, we were busy at the hospital and we were worried about John's wife and daughter. Luckily it sounds like they will be ok, but he will need to be there for them in the next few days, which means I don't get a day off since we are rotating. We really need to hire 1-2 more vets as soon as possible. My phone makes a dinging sound, announcing a new text and I sit up and reach for it. It is from an unknown number:

_Morning, Jordyn! It's Lee, how was your night and how is the vet's family?_

_It was ok, just kind of long and busy, John's family will be ok, we are so grateful, but I do need to cover tonight too, so sadly we can't go on our date, I'm so sorry!_

_Yes, we can.....how about I bring you dinner at the hospital at 7pm? I really want to see you before I leave and I have to leave a day earlier, so Tuesday!_

_That sucks! That would be nice, but we could be busy and then you will just be waiting, I don't want you to do that._

_I don't mind at all, I like to see you work and I promise I wont be in your way. I miss you already!_

_Ok, it's a date, see you then and Lee, thanks...._

_Your welcome....XOXO L_

I sigh and smile to myself, putting my phone down after adding his number in my contact list. He is so adorable and hot at the same time. I remember the good peak I got of his solid chest yesterday, the way he smelled when we hugged, his strong arms around me and that quick kiss he gave me before he left. Yeah, I'm falling for him hard and fast. Throwing the sheets aside, I stretch and get out of bed, trotting to the kitchen, turning the coffee maker on and trying to get going for the day.

I spent the day doing laundry and picking up, I get my place mostly clean and before I know it, the day is gone and it is time to head to work.

Getting to the hospital, I am met by Lauren "so did you tell Lee, no date tonight?" and she hands me the log, so I can see what has been going on today.

"Yeah, he actually texted me this morning to see how my night was and I told him".

She smiles "awww, that is so cute, I think he is falling fast".

"Well, that would make two of us then.....I don't know, Lauren, I just really like him and he is hotter than hell".

"Uhu...you can say that again! So what did he say about the cancelled date?".

Glancing up from the iPad with the log "he insisted on bringing dinner here tonight, so lets hope we are not busy and we will a date in my office, I guess".

"So romantic" and we walk to the lobby and just chit chat with Maggie for a while since the hospital is quiet.

Quiet doesn't last very long and we soon find ourselves up to the elbows. A cat is brought in with a torn ear after fighting with another cat, so we get that stitched up and a dog is wheeled in after being hit by a car and after X-rays it becomes clear the damage is too much and the owners make the heart wrenching decision to put it down. Those things are always so difficult and never gets easier, but I do feel profoundly grateful for being able to ease suffering. 

We have a short break and then we have a pug in labor, Miss Molly, who we know well along with her flamboyant owner Derek, a divorce attorney, whom I would hate to face in court. I take X-rays and it is clear why she hasn't been able to deliver her 3 puppies, one is stuck, so a c-section is scheduled right away. Maggie is calming Derek down in the waiting room and Lee decides to show up right then. He comes through the door to the back and I am scrubbing down while Lauren is putting Miss Molly under.

I look up from the sink and smile "Lee, you are early".

He shifts on his feet "yeah, I thought I would come by first and then we can decide what to order for dinner" and he comes closer "busy evening?".

"Yeah, you can say that. If you were serious about wanting to watch me work, wash your hands and let Lauren tell you what to do, we could use an extra set of hands".

Lee is dressed in jeans, his flip flops and yet another worn tee, but still manages to look hot. His hair is obviously not combed today either, but it goes well with the scruffy look he is sporting right now. He looks curious as he gets to the sink as I finish scrubbing "I am serious about wanting to help, what can I do?".

Putting on gloves, I look at him "you get to play delivery nurse".

His eyes shoot up and he looks like he instantly regretted his offer to help "uhmmm....are you sure that is a good idea? And who is giving birth?".

"Molly the pug, I am sure you saw her distraught owner out in the sitting area with Maggie?".

He grins "yeah, he was about to have another melt down".

"Exactly, that is why Maggie can't come help us....you can just hold the puppies when they come out, that's it. Are you squirmish around blood?".

Shaking his head as he dries his hands "no, as long as it is not mine, it's fine".

"Ok, follow me" and we walk in the operating room, where Lauren has prepped Molly and I look at her "thanks and you have an assistant, say hi again to Lee".

They greet each other and I get to work, quickly opening Molly up and taking her uterus out and carefully making an incision and working fast to dislodge the big puppy and I hand it to Lauren, who starts to rub it, trying to get it's heartbeat going. Lee is watching the entire thing in awe and I deliver the next puppy and hand it to him in a towel "ok, just rub it gently and dry it off" 

He very carefully holds the tiny pup in his enormous hand and he starts to dry it off and soon the room is filled with squeaks of protest from the baby. I get the last one out and Lauren and I switch off, I hand her the newly delivered puppy and I try to work on the first one delivered. I put it between my fingers and swing my arm from above my head and then down, supporting the puppy's head and neck. Gunk comes flying out and I suction it's mouth and then we finally get some cries from it and I keep rubbing it, until it really squirms. The room is soon filled with the sweet sound of squeaking babies. I put the big one the basket and Lauren puts the other one down, so she can come assist me in spaying Molly and sewing her back up.

I look at Lee and our eyes meet, he has a big grin on his face as he looks over the puppies "this is awesome!".

Smiling back, I nod my head "I know, one of the best things about being a vet, the miracle of life" and I get Molly put back together and we carefully put her down in a dog bed, waiting for her to wake up. I go get Derek and he breaks down in happy sobs as I show him the babies and he sits down next to Molly after hugging us all, Lee included. We walk out of the room, giving them some privacy and luckily nothing else has come in. I throw the gloves away and go wash up and Lee does the same. 

I wipe my forehead and we look at each other, me nodding in the direction of the door and we walk in my office. I take a deep breath and flops down on the couch "wow, it has been a crazy evening". He kneels next to me and rubs my legs and I sit up a little straighter and touch his shoulders "thanks for helping, Lee".

He pulls me closer and we embrace "your welcome, Jordyn, sorry it has been so crazy". He pulls back a little and plants a kiss on my forehead and cups my chin, he studies my face and says softly "god, you are a beautiful". I blush, my eyes go to the ground, but he lifts my chin back up and we lock eyes "I mean it, Jordyn" and he pulls my face closer to his and our lips meet in a soft kiss. Lee stops to make sure I am ok with this and I embrace him tighter and run my hands through his hair at the base of his neck.

I don't know who coaxes who's lips apart, but our tongues are soon battling for the upper hand and we don't stop until our lungs are screaming for air. We break and look at each other and hug each other again. We are both giggling a little and he looks at me "happy?". I nod and he kisses me again "me too, Jordyn......I don't remember the last time I felt like this".

"Me neither, Lee" and I pull him up "come sit on the couch, I'm sure your knees are screaming at this point".

He stiffly crawls on the couch and sits down next to me, taking my hand in his right away "maybe a little, but it was worth it" and he steals another kiss. I lean my head on his shoulder and we just sit like this for a while until Lee's stomach makes a rumbling sound.

I snort "hungry?".

"Maybe a little" and he turns to me "what should I go get? I'll just run get it and bring it back".

"Are you sure? You don't.." and he cuts me off with yet another kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure...I am going to have this date with you tonight, no matter what". 

I smile "ok...how about some Sushi from down the street and their teriyaki chicken is to die for too".

He gets up and gives me a hand and pulls me in for a hug "that sounds great, let me go ask if Maggie and Lauren want something too".

"That is very thoughtful of you, Lee" and we go looking for them, finding them in the room with Molly and her puppies.

They look at us and Lauren winks at me and then hold up a puppy "we got one boy and two little girls".

I take the big puppy and just hold him, hearing him cry a little and Lee reaches down to pet him too. I look at Maggie and Lauren "Lee has offered to go get food from *Little Tokyo*, so let him know what you would like".

They both coo "awww, that is so sweet, Lee" and let him know what they want.

I hand the puppy back "did Derek go home?".

Maggie sighs "yes, thank goodness, he was driving us crazy....he is a nice guy, but a bit dramatic, I can only imagine him in court".

We all laugh and watch Molly nurse her puppies for a few minutes before Lee leaves to go get food and we get busy cleaning and tidying the place back up.

Lee returns quickly, carrying bags of food and we excuse ourselves and go back to my office and Lee carefully sets it out on the tiny coffee table next to the couch and we sit on the floor and start to eat. I think we were both hungry  and our conversation doesn't pick up until we are well into the meal, we are too busy stuffing ourselves. I swallow another piece of sushi and look at him "so I never asked you about the character you will be playing in Halt and Catch Fire.......".

He finishes chewing the last piece of sushi and then talks with his hands "well, his name is Joe MacMillan and he is a smug bastard, he swoops in to this Texas electric company and gets them them to built a computer...that is the simple version of the story. I find him very fascinating and still figuring out who he really is, lots of layers and he starts a relationship with a pc coder that is very different from him.....some steamy scenes from what I can see in the script".

I grab some chicken, but then pause and look at him "does those bother you, the steamy scenes? I always wondered about those?".

Shaking his head, he scoops some rice on his plastic plate "nahhh, it is a job like anything else".

"Yeah, but you might be more or less naked, right?".

"Sometimes, but you try to stay in character and it really is just part of the job".

"So it doesn't get you all hot and bothered?" his eyebrow shoot up and I continue "no, really, I am seriously asking".

"No it doesn't, I just approach it like any other scene".

I play with the rice on my plate "so what exactly will you be doing with this coder in the series?".

He gives me a doubtful look "do you really want to know?".

I shrug "I don't know, do I?".

He waves his chop sticks as he talks "I don't know...but the clean version is a lot of love making in different places".

Giving him a smirk "and the not so clean version?".

"Sounds like I will be fucking her a lot at work and at home, not really a lot of real love there I don't think, more based on lust" and he turns a little red "sorry for saying the F word, but you asked".

I swallow hard and squirm a little, hearing him talk about having sex, turns me on "you are fine, Lee, not offended at all....." and I let my voice trail.

He hears the slight change in my voice "but what......?".

Biting my lower lip, I get busy poking at my rice with my chopsticks "nothing".

Lee grins "yeah and pigs can fly...no really, Jordyn, what is it?".

I feel the heat in my cheeks and get a piece of chicken, avoiding his eyes "it's nothing, Lee...drop it, please".

He puts his chop sticks down and crawls on all fours around the table "no, I'm not going to...I wanna know, I need to know".

"No you don't" and he comes closer "Lee, what are you doing?" and I look a little worried. He looks kind of intimidating and so cute at the same time, on all fours.

"I'm going to tickle you until you tell me" and I retreat, but I am basically trapped between the wall and the table.

Putting my hands up in defense, I start to giggle before he even touches me and I squeal loudly when he finally grabs my sides and I try to buckle over away from him, but he sits up and pulls me into his lap as he leans against the wall. I squirm trying to get away, but he has his arms wrapped around me. My head is against the side of his face and I inhale his clean scent and I try to get some leverage with my feet. He is lot bigger than me and stronger, he reaches down with one arm and attempts to hold my legs, brushing my pant leg, causing it to ride up a little, exposing my right ankle-I'm wearing no show socks in my sneakers. Something catches Lee eyes and he stops "what have we here......?" and he brushes over my tattoo, sending jolts up my leg.

He traces the two small paw prints with his fingers "very nice".

Trying to ignore his fingers, I look at him "I got it when I started vet school, to remind me I was doing it for them, the animals".

"Got any other tattoos?".

"Maybe........".

He lifts an eyebrow "oh really....where? And what are they?".

"I got one other....maybe I will show it to you someday......" and I trace my fingers over his arm, feeling him shiver.

He leans close to my ear and breathes in it "why not now?".

Touching his scruff with my hand, I look at him "because it might require a little bit less clothing and that doesn't seem appropriate right this moment, Lee".

His face is almost touching mine and he whispers "I know, Jordyn, but does that mean you are not opposed to us in a situation with less clothing?".

Our noses are touching and I purr "you have no idea how much I would like that".

"Oh, I think I do" and our mouths crash together and there is nothing sweet and tender about it, it is pure hunger and lust. I grab the back of his head to pull him closer and he gains access to my mouth with his tongue. He yanks me up and flush against him, my legs going on either side of his hips and our chests clash together. He wraps his strong arms around my torso and my hands are still in his hair as we continue to kiss with passion. He can't help but buck his hips and a low whimper escapes my lips as I feel the bulge in his jeans thru my scrubs. We finally have to break for air and he cups my face with his hands and gives me a pleading look "Jordyn, I want you so bad, but not like this".

I wiggle my hips, making him grunt "I can tell, Lee and I want you too, but agree...not here" and we kiss again, more tender and less frantic. He is rubbing my back and I sigh "and to answer your question from earlier....this is what was the matter, I really want you and it didn't help when you told me what you would be doing on set".

Realization dawns on him "that was it, it turned you on?".

I blush "maybe a little, you talking about having sex...." and I kiss him again.

He groans "please stop saying anything about sex, I'm trying to be a gentleman here and not act like some desperate teenager".

"When are you leaving? And what is wrong with teenagers?" and I nuzzle his neck, still straddling him.

"Nothing, but I would like our first time to be unhurried and nice and be able to cuddle with you after, not just a hot fuck against a wall or on your desk",

It is my turn to groan "shut up, Lee...now you are not helping, I didn't bring any extra underwear".

He bites his lower lip "damn you...., don't tell me that...." and he shifts underneath me, trying to relieve the pressure in his pants. He clears his throat "I have to drive Carl to the farm tomorrow and then I have an early flight on Tuesday".

I play with his hair "when will you be back here?".

Gently moving me off his lap, I settle down next to him, back against the wall  and he takes my hand, studying our fingers as they lace together "I don't know yet, I will figure it out once I know exactly what kind of schedule they want to keep for shooting" and he moves his legs, they were going numb.

"I will have some extra time off since I have been covering here for several days, maybe I will try and come down in a couple of weeks and spent the weekend, I can see my folks and you".

He smiles big "that would be great, I would love that" and he hesitates for a second "you can come stay with me" and he quickly adds "if you want to".

I lean in close "I would very much want that, Lee".

He cups my chin "we can continue this?".

"Yes, we can...." and our lips meet again.

We stay in each others arms for a while until there is a knock on the door "Jordyn, it's Lauren....sorry to interrupt the hot date, but we have a cat here that ate some string".

I look at Lee and rests my head on his shoulder "ok, I'll be right out, thanks".

Lee jumps to his feet and pulls me up too and into his arms "go do that you need to do, I'll clean up after dinner".

"Thanks" and I give him a quick kiss before heading out to see the patient.

We are able to sedate the cat and very carefully pull the string out and can soon sent the groggy feline and the relieved owner back home. Dr. Michelle Parker comes to relieve me along with a couple of techs and we get ready to go home. Lee never came back in and I go looking for him. I open my office door and just sigh, he is curled up on my small couch, asleep. He looks ridiculous on that tiny couch, but oh so cute at the same time and I almost don't have the heart to wake him up. 

I go over and kneel by his head, running my hand over his chin, marveling at how long his eyelashes are and then gently kissing him "Lee, wake up....my shift is over, time to go home".

He groans and sits up and I just burst out laughing, his hair is sticking straight up, he looks at me with sleepy eyes "what's so funny? and he runs a hand through his scruff "sorry, must have fallen asleep".

"You hair" and I try to smooth is down and give him a hand so he can get up "you are fine, thanks for cleaning up dinner and for dinner tonight".

He pulls me in for a hug and a kiss "your welcome, Jordyn" and he takes my hand "let me walk you home".

"I'm totally fine walking home by myself, don't you need to go home to Carl and maybe pack?".

"Almost packed, did it earlier today and Carl can wait in his kennel for 30 more minutes, pretty please?" and he gives me a puppy dog look with eyes and sad face, which I can't resist.

It is a little past midnight and we walk through the streets hand in hand, not talking much, both dreading the fact that we wont see each other again for a few weeks. We just met, but it makes me ache thinking about not seeing him. We get to my door and I stand a couple of steps higher than him and we embrace, just holding each other tightly, not wanting to let go. His face is buried in my neck and I run my fingers through his hair, He cups my face and gives me a deep kiss, one that makes my toes curl. He looks at me "I'm going to miss you, Jordyn, so much".

"I'll miss you too, Lee and yes, I know we just met, but this feels like so much more".

His eyes are sad and full of pain "it does and I think it is" and he kisses me again "bye, babe...I'll call you tomorrow after I drop Carl off and probably every day until I have you back in my arms".

I feel dumb, but I am about to cry and fight to hold it together. "Bye Lee...." and a single tear rolls down my cheeks and he wipes it with his thumb.

"Jordyn, please don't...I can't" and he hurries and kisses me again and lets me go, our hands being the last thing that touches before he walks down the street. He glances back at me and waves before disappearing around the corner.

I sigh and turn to walk in my door, thinking that two weeks will feel like an eternity for both of us. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

About a week later:

I am currently stitching a cat back up, after removing a weird looking tumor from it's stomach and Lauren is labeling it, so we can sent it to pathology, hoping it is not cancer. I am carefully threading the needle through the skin, lining each side up perfect, I guess having a mom and a grandmother that are expert seamstresses does pay off after all. They taught me how to sew very early on, but they are amazing artists, I'm not.

Lauren comes back from packaging up the specimen and holds my scissors "so... heard from Lee today?".

I look up at her and grin "yeah, he texted me this morning before I went to work and as he was heading to set". We have actually texted the entire week, just little messages throughout the day and then usually a phone call at night. He had met my mom and raved about how nice she is. I miss him so much and can't wait to go see him and my parents next weekend.

"Awwww, you guys are the cutest. So when are you going down there?".

"I'll leave Thursday afternoon and come back Monday on an early flight. He is shooting on Friday, so I plan to go on set and then we have the weekend and I need to see my parents too".

She wipes the incision, so it is clean for me to keep working "yes you do and I assume Lee expects some sexy time. Are you staying with him?".

I blush "I don't think he expects anything, but I am sure he is being hopeful and so am I and yes, I plan on staying with him. I haven't exactly told my parents yet, but we will have more privacy since he got a house. Don't think it will be very hot to spent your first time together in your parents house, doing it in your old bedroom".

She laughs "probably not and it might get loud" and she wiggles her eyebrow.

Turning a deeper shade of red, I try to concentrate on the last stitches "it might.....Lee is kind of a shy boy, but I suspect he is loud it bed. The quiet ones usually are", adding "and the loud ones don't say much".

Lauren looks directly at me "like Aaron?".

I nod "yeah, he never said much, never knew if it was really good for him or not. Boys are weird".

"Yes, they are, but we kind of like them too" she says with a laugh.

"Some of them" and I am about to say something else, but the door to the operating room flies open and Theresa, our office manager comes in, looking worried "so sorry guys, but Jordyn...".

My eyes look up "it's totally fine and yes?".

" I have Lee Pace on line 1 and he sounds very upset and he needs to speak to you right now. He says he tried your cell 20 times".

I put the last stitch in, alarms bells going off in my head "what is it, did something happen? My cell is in my office".

"He didn't exactly say, something about Carl getting hurt".

Lauren takes the needle from my hand "go figure it out, I'll clean up and get Mr. Whiskers to recovery".

"You sure?".

"Yes, Jordyn" and she shoves me out the door with Theresa.

"Thanks Theresa, I'll go take it in my office". 

I walk in there, shutting the door and shedding my gloves before picking up the line and pushing 1 "Lee, it's Jordyn, are you ok?".

His voice comes through and I can tell he is mad, upset and worried "Jordyn! Thank god I got hold of you" and he is breathing hard "my brother just called and told me Carl stepped on some barb wire and cut his front leg up pretty good" and he blurts out "I am going to kill him, he didn't watch Carl".

I say softly "Lee...breathe for me, relax...... I'm sure your brother didn't do it on purpose, Carl is a dog remember and..".

Lee cuts me off "I can't fucking calm down!", but then he stops and I hear him take a deep breath "I'm so sorry, Jordyn, I didn't mean to swear and yell at you, that was totally uncalled for! I'm just really upset and so worried about Carl".

Trying to sound soothing over the phone "it's ok, Lee...and I understand you are upset. Where is Carl now?" and I chew on the end of a pen from my desk.

"My brother ran him to the local vet and that is where he called me from, wanted to get authorization to do surgery on Carl's leg. I told him to put him back in the truck and speed your way, so he should be there in a little over an hour".

"Ok, did the vet stop the bleeding?".

"Yes, they bandaged him up and gave him some painkillers" and I get the feeling Lee is walking back and forth somewhere.

"Lee, where are you?".

"Pacing outside the studio where we are shooting" and he takes another deep breath "I can't concentrate right now, too worried about Carl".

"I will take good care of him, I promise and I'll call you as soon as we get him in and I can asses his injuries".

"Ok and kick my brother's ass for me, would you?" and I can hear a hint of a smile.

"I wont get in between you two and I'm sure he feels terrible about it".

Lee snorts "probably, but he should still watch him better".

"Now remember this is Carl we are talking about here, Lee....crazy Carl that eats earrings and steals underwear from strangers".

He finally laughs "I know and you are right, I just freaked out.....he means so much to me".

"I know he does, Lee".

His breathing has calmed down and he sounds quieter when he continues "guess who I met today?".

"The pope?".

"Very funny, Jordyn....no, I met the very lovely Rosalyn".

"My grandma is helping with costumes too?".

"I guess so, she was working on some of the clothes for the character, Donna Clark, she wears very 80's office attire".

I smile "well, my grandma can sew pretty much anything, it might be faster and cheaper instead of trying to hunt stuff down".

"Your grandma seems like a special lady and pretty feisty for her age. She knew her iPhone almost better than I know mine".

I chuckle "I know, she Facetimes me on her iPad about once a week, having me tell her about all the cases I have had during the week, she was so proud when I graduated from vet school. Grandpa doesn't get all this technology, he is happy tending to his garden, he is an old farmer, but he will say hi if she sticks the iPad in his face".

Lee chuckles "she is wonderful and your mom got me fitted for most of my clothes".

"So what are you wearing ?".

"Just business suits, lots of business suits, Joe seems obsessed with his wardrobe....uhh, hold on one second..." and I can hear someone talking to Lee and he answers them "sure, let me end this and I'll be right in, but my phone needs to remain on". He gets back to me "sorry about that, listen....I gotta go, but please call me as soon as you know anything" and he pauses "and Jordyn...".

"Yes, Lee?".

His voice sounds really soft and I can almost feel his emotions coming through the line "thank you.....thanks for calming me down and for listening to me. I owe you one!".

"No you don't Lee, that is what you do for the people you lo....I mean care about" and I am mentally kicking myself that I let that one slip.

"I know what you meant, but I do love you...call me, please" and he is gone before I can say anything else. I sit at my desk for a minute and put my head in my hands, my mind spinning and I am wondering what is happening....am I already to the point where I love him? Contemplating the answer there is a knock on my door "Jordyn, is everything ok?".

"It's open, Lauren, come on in..".

She comes in, we have worked together ever since we opened this place and we have become very close, almost like sisters since I don't have any. She looks concerned "you ok? What did Lee want?".

I sigh "Carl cut his leg up on the farm, Lee is pissed at his brother, worried sick about Carl and Carl is on his way here to the hospital".

"What...? Poor Carl...that dog is something else".

"Yeah, but he was on a farm, there is crap everywhere I am sure.....my grandparents farm is full of shit everywhere, you could easily get hurt".

She hands me an iPad "can you just sign for Mr. Whiskers pain meds and I can sent him home? And you are right, farms can be bad for adventurous dogs like Carl" and she takes the device back "thanks, I'll let you know when Carl gets here" and she leaves.

Sighing, I get up and walk to the kitchen and grab a fresh cup of coffee as I look at my phone, seeing all the missed calls from Lee and several texts from him. I sit there for a while and then Lauren comes in "Carl is here with a miserable looking little brother, room 1".

Getting up, I put my mug in the sink and follow her "thanks" and I knock on the door and open it, seeing Carl sitting up, but not putting any weight on his front right paw and it is all bandaged up. I smile at the young looking guy kneeling next to Carl, wearing a worn baseball hat and jeans, t-shirt and work boots. He gets up and takes off his hat as I extend my hand "you must be Lee's brother, I'm Dr. Carter, but please call me Jordyn".

His Texas twang is a lot more noticeable than Lee's "nice to meet you ma'm and I'm really sorry for this trouble, but Lee insisted I drive Carl down to see you. He is really pissed at me right now".

"It's totally fine and I don't think he is mad anymore, I talked to him and he calmed down, he knows it is not your fault" and I kneel down next to Carl, petting his head and he is wagging his tail like crazy "what did you do now, Carl?" and I touch his paw and he whines softly. I stand back up "I'll tell you what, just sit down and Lauren will bring you a cup of coffee, while we take Carl back and unwrap his leg and I will have a look".

"Ok, thank you so much and I guess Lee was right, he told me Carl loves you."and he looks at the dog as he cuddles up next to my leg, adding "and I think my brother is falling in love too, you are all he has talked about for the last while, ever since Carl ate that bitch's earrings". He looks down "sorry, but that is what she was....never liked her and had no idea what Lee was thinking".

I chuckle "you are just like him, speak your mind, I like it and I actually think Lee wasn't thinking when he was with Krista, just lonely. I was not impressed either when they came in here with Carl, she didn't give a damn about him and didn't see how much he means to Lee".

"Well, at least he wasn't thinking with his head" and Lauren comes back with coffee "thanks so much" and he looks at me "please don't tell Lee I said anything about that, he likes to keep his business his".

"I wont, don't worry" and we take Carl back to the assessment area and get him to lay down. I sit on the floor and very carefully unwraps the bandages and Lauren winces when we see the extend of his wounds. Carl is being good and letting me look at it, but he does tense up a couple of times when I look at his paw "gosh, he must have gotten it wrapped around his leg and then tried to free himself".

Lauren strokes Carl's head "I know, it looks ugly, but I am sure you can fix it".

I get up and reach for my phone "let me go call Lee and then we will go from there" and I walk back to my office for some privacy and shut the door, sitting down on the couch.

Hitting speed dial, it rings only once before he picks up "Jordyn, is he there? How bad is it?".

"Yes, he got here just fine with your brother, who is a nice guy by the way and it is pretty bad....".

The worry comes through loud and clear in his voice "how bad?".

"He is going to need surgery and sooner rather than later. I can do it right now and I think it can be repaired, he will just have lots of stitches. Looks like he somehow got it wrapped around his leg and then tried to pull".

He groans "oh god..".

" The cuts are deep and he cut his pad on his paw too, but it can all be fixed. I just need to get in there and clean it up really good and then take my time to stitch it all back together".

"Just do whatever it takes and I don't care the cost".

"Ok, I'll get to work and call you back. He can stay here at the hospital for a few days and then your brother can come get him. I'll go talk to him right now while Lauren puts Carl under".

"Tell him to call me after you talk to him and Jordyn.....I can't thank you enough".

"It's my job, Lee, that is what I do, but you are welcome, talk to you in a while".

"Bye, babe..." and I swoon when he calls me that and hang up and go talk to his little brother.

We get Carl all put back together, scrubbing his cuts really good and then carefully stitching him back up. I take several pictures of the wound and the stitches to sent to Lee and we lift Carl onto the floor, covering him with a blanket, waiting for him to wake back up.

I sent the pictures to Lee from my phone and within 2 seconds he calls me back "oh my hell, Jordyn...that is horrible".

"I know, but it also looks so dramatic with the stitches. He is in recovery right now and did well. I put a long sock on his leg, so maybe we can avoid him wearing the cone of shame".

Lee laughs at that "yeah, that would be nice, when he got fixed he knocked everything over in my apartment wearing that thing".

I lean back in my office chair "so your brother headed back to the farm and he will come get him in 2 days unless we have problems".

"Are you sure Carl can stay there?".

"Of course, we have patients staying all the time, it is a hospital remember".

"I know, Jordyn.....I am just kind of out of it, I've been so worried about him".

"Well, you can relax now, he is fine and will recover. How is shooting going?".

"It was good before my brother called me, but haven't really been able to get back to it until now....just been staring at my phone and waiting to hear from you, so I think you have a new follower on Twitter".

"You are following me on Twitter? You found me?".

He makes a snorting sound "not hard to do, you are using your own name and I guess you were following me already".

"I told you I enjoyed your projects".

I can tell he is relaxing more and he inquires "so your profile picture on Twitter.....is that your other tattoo, the veterinary symbol?".

"Yes and very good, most people don't know what it is".

"So where is it? I can't tell from the picture".

"I'm not telling, you will have to find out for yourself".

"And I certainly intend to do that next weekend".

Biting my lower lip, I purr into the phone "I hope so!".

His voice sounds a little strained " I miss you, Jordyn".

"I miss you too, Lee and I'll call you in a little while, once Carl wakes up" and we end our conversation.

I go back to check on Carl and he has lifted he head, but still looks a little groggy. He does wag his tail wildly when I pet him and drinks when I offer him some water. I hand Lauren my phone and she snaps a picture of Carl and me. I sent it to Lee "look who just woke up". And he replies with a smiley face, I figure he is busy getting back to work.

Carl continues to do really well and he even eats dinner. I stay way later than my shift to just take care of Carl and don't go home until he is tucked in for the night, comfortable in a kennel and after a final phone call to Lee, assuring him that his baby is doing well.

Walking home a little after 8pm, my phone rings and the display tells me who it is, so I pick it up "hi Mom".

Her clear, happy voice comes through on the other end "hi honey, catching you at a bad time?".

"No, it's perfect, I'm just walking home, it was a long day today and I stayed later than I needed to".

"Because of Carl?".

"Yeah, how do you know?".

"Because we all lived through the drama with Lee today, he was very worried and upset, but tried to keep it professional, but I could tell how much it bothered him. I pulled him in costume and kept him there for a while, just talking to him and keeping him company".

I smile, that is my mom in a nutshell, always caring for others "that was very nice of you, mom".

"Jordyn, is there something going on other than you being Carl's vet?".

Trying to sound innocent "like what, mom?".

"Like Lee being in love with you?".

"Yeah, something like that.......we met, like you know and it just sort of happened, he asked me out on a date right before he left for Atlanta".

"And you like him too?".

"Yes, a lot, it is happening kind of fast".

"Well, your dad and I are not ones to talk, we were married 6 months after we met. I am happy for you, honey....Lee seems like such a nice guy and he sure looks like a love sick teenager every time your name comes up".

"And how often is that?"

I can hear the amusement in her voice "oh about every time I see Lee, he told me right away he knew you and it is obvious he is very smitten".

"That would make two of us then and I heard he met Grandma today too".

"Yes he did and he charmed his way in there".

"Well, Lee kind of does that to people and he is very loving and caring".

"I could tell right away and he loves that dog, it says a lot of about a person in the way they care or not care for the other living things on this planet".

I chuckle "well, you know how I look at people that don't have compassion for animals, mom".

She snort "yeah, I know, honey. So when will we see you? And will we even see you or are you going to spent the entire time with Lee?".

"You'll see me, but I might not stay at the house, if that is ok?".

"That's fine, you are an adult and if you guys just met, I'm sure you would want some privacy to enjoy that part of your relationship".

I feel myself blush "probably...".

"Grandma and Grandpa would like to have you over for a seafood bake Saturday night and don't worry, Grandma already invited Lee".

"Oh boy..didn't take her long did it? But I would love too, that is one of my greatest memories growing up, having those on the farm".

"Mine too. So do we need to come get you at the airport?".

"Not sure yet, let me talk to Lee and see when he thinks he will be done that day".

"Ok and I can't wait for you to see him on set, I know you already love his acting, but to see it in person, he is astounding".

"I bet he is" and I get to my place and unlock my apartment door.

"Well, I'll let you go, sweetie, but it was good to talk to you".

"Thanks for calling, mom and I'll see you soon".

"Love you, Jordie".

"I love you too, mom...bye" and we hang up.

It was a long day and I shared some take out with the rest of the hospital staff, so I can just jump in bed after taking a shower. I quickly scroll through my iPad and come upon Twitter, noticing I gained quite a few new followers, all with Lee's name attached in one form or the other. I sigh....and then smile when I see he posted the picture I sent him, of Carl and I, with the caption "@JordynCarter Carl and I will forever be grateful for the love and care from Dr. Carter today! XOXO Lee".

I yawn and finally go to sleep, grateful I get to do what I love everyday.

 

The next day:

I am not due at the hospital until midmorning, but get there way before to check on Carl, taking him out on the tiny grassy area in the back and checking his wounds. They look good and not infected and the sock seems to keep him from gnawing on it. I give him breakfast and send Lee another picture of Carl and just text him everything is going well. He responds with a quick text of thanks, saying he will be busy today, trying to make up for the time he lost yesterday. 

Sitting down in the kitchen in the hospital with a cup of coffee, I grab a muffin from the breakfast basket and Dr. John Richardson comes in and sits down across from me "morning, Jordyn, why are you here this early?".

"I came early to check on Carl, the pointer with the leg injury".

He nods "yeah, I saw that, but we could have taken care of him, what makes him special?".

Maggie comes in "he is special because his owner has the hots for Jordyn and the feeling is mutual".

I blush and John looks at me "is that true, did you finally meet someone that will actually love you, not just use you for pretty arm candy?".

Taking a sip of coffee, I play with my napkin before returning his look "that's a little harsh about Aaron, don't you think?".

Shaking his head "nope, not at all, he was nice enough, but he never loved you like that, he never looked at you like you were the only thing that mattered in this world".

Maggie chimes in "well Lee does".

John looks confused "who is Lee?".

Maggie takes a muffin too "movie star and Carl's owner, his last name is Pace".

"No way, from the Hobbit?" and John looks at me.

"Yeah, that guy, but he really is just Lee to me and Carl's dad".

"Well either way, I'm excited for you, it is about damn time" and we sit and chit chat for a while longer until duty calls us part to work.

The day go by so fast with seeing patients, keeping up to date of charts, checking on Carl and Lauren comes in with a funny smile on her face "Jordyn, you have one last patient waiting in room 4 and he is really acting up, we had a hard time wrangling him in there".

I sigh "ok, what kind of animal and what is wrong with him?".

She is very animated "a Great Dane and I am not sure what is wrong with him, the owner said he acted love sick or something".

Looking at her utterly confused "what? Are you joking?".

"No, I'm not, just go please" and she pushes me toward door 4. 

Taking a deep breath and not knowing what I will find, I knock and open the door. I barely get in before someone has grabbed me, pulled me in between his legs as he is leaning against the counter and crashing our lips together.

  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut, so kindly move along if that is not your thing!

I totally give into the kiss and wrap my arms around him and move my hands up to tangle in his hair. He pushes my mouth open with his tongue and explores it softly, running his hands up my back, pressing me against him. We finally have to break for air and he holds me out a little and smiles "hi".

I can't quite believe it and just giggle and hug him again and then look at him "hi yourself and what on earth are you doing here, Lee?".

He is totally clean shaven, his hair almost perfectly combed except where I ruffled it and he is wearing a suit, crisp shirt and tie and stylish footwear. He looks like something out of a fashion magazine. He runs a hand through his hair and has the other one tightly intertwined with mine "I had to come see Carl and you, so I basically walked off set mid afternoon and jumped on a flight home".

I don't think I really realized how much I missed him until he is standing right here in person. I just lean against him and he has an arm around me "that's crazy, we could have Facetimed or something".

He kisses the top of my head and rubs my arm "yeah, but it is not the same thing" and he leans his forehead against mine "you do crazy things when you are falling in love......".

I don't know what to say, but just snuggle into him and whispers "I'm falling in love too" and I look at him with questioning eyes "when do you need to be back?" and I can hear his heart hammering in his chest as I lean against him.

"I have an early morning flight tomorrow, I need to be back on set at 11am" and he cups my face and kisses me again "god, I missed you".

"Me too, Lee, but you are insane for doing this" and I touch his face "are you still wearing make up?".

He gestures "yeah pretty much....I got the idea mid morning and booked my flight, so I just got Scoot McNairy to drive me to the airport as soon as our scene was done. So all I have on me is my phone and wallet, crazy, huh?" and he pulls me in, our noses touching and our lips meet again.

When we break and I smile "I still think you are nuts, but I'm glad you did" and I take his hand "want to come say hi to Carl and then you can go home and get that gunk off your face".

He pulls me back in and whispers in my ear "only if you will come home with me".

I run a hand over his chin and purr back "there is nothing I would rather do" and we share another passionate kiss, this one getting a little steamier before he gently breaks away.

Clearing his throat he looks at me "we need to stop, babe or we will never make it out of here".

"I know" and I pull on his hand and he follows me out and to the back kennels to see his beloved canine.

We walk up to the kennel and Carl is already dancing by the door and barks loudly a couple of times. Lee opens the door and kneels down to throw his arms around Carl and hugs him tight "hi buddy, how are you?".

Carl is so excited, he can barely stand it and we do our best to keep him from injuring himself anymore. We get him to lay down and I take the sock off to show Lee his injuries "it actually looks really good and not infected".

He pets Carl's head "my hell, that is a lot of stitches, but you are right, he looks good, but he had a good surgeon" and he wiggles his eyebrows.

I blush and smile at him "so your brother will come get him in a couple of days in the morning, before I fly to Atlanta and Carl should be fine, except he will have to be kept confined for a week, so he doesn't pull those stitches apart".

"That will be the hard part, I guess he will have to spent most of his time in the house or the small dog run".

"It would be for the best" and I help Lee take him outside and we get him fed dinner before we put him back and Lee says a sad goodbye to him.

We finally leave the hospital and he takes my hand as we start to walk to his apartment. I just grabbed my emergency bag from the hospital with extra clothes and toiletries. I look at Lee "you know, you could have brought Carl back to your place for the night".

"I know, but I didn't think it would be fair to him, then he would think I was staying" and he looks at me a little bashful "besides.." and he pauses for a second "and please don't think I assume anything, but I would rather not have him there tonight......".

I squeeze his hand "I don't think you are assuming anything...... we are both adults here, Lee and we know where this is heading....".

He clears his throat "yeah, I guess....and that is why I don't want him there and I will spare you the embarrassing details, but that dog knows how to ruin the mood...."

I laugh "I bet he does".

We walk through the streets of New York, the city we both love and he sends me a smile "this is really nice, Jordyn".

"I know, Lee....by the way, when was the last time you ate?".

"I swallowed a donut on set around noon and downed two cups of coffee. Are you hungry?".

"Yes, but we can't really go out....I am wearing scrubs, smelling like a locker room and you are wearing business attire with dog drool, don't think a nicer restaurant would approve".

This makes him laugh "I guess you are right. I tell you what, lets grab some take out at this Italian place on the corner of my street and we can eat it at my place".

"Sounds like a plan" and we place our order when we get there and it is obvious that Lee is a frequent customer when he is home, because the owners Toni and Maria are overjoyed to see him and she winks at us when we leave with more food than we ordered.

We get to his building and he punches the code to open the door and we take the elevator up. The building is newer and we walk down the hall to his door and he unlocks it "welcome and please make yourself at home". 

It is a spacious apartment with lots of natural light. he points down the hall "master bedroom is down there, if you want to go drop your bag. I'll go get dinner ready".

I can't help but tease him "I was going to just sleep on the couch, you know".

He swats my butt with his hand "very funny, Jordyn" and I head down into his bedroom. It is simple, with light gray walls and a California king bed, framed in darker gray weathered looking barn wood with a matching leather headboard. Stacks of books are on the nightstand that I assume is his side of the bed. Carl's dog bed is over in the corner and the floor is littered with chew toys. A door is ajar leading to a big closet, but I don't look in there. I put my bag on the other side of the bed and take my toiletry bag out and put it in the bathroom. It is big, double sinks with a gorgeous counter top in granite and a a big glass block shower, that would fit several people and a soaking tub, the size of a small swimming pool. 

I undo my braid and shake out my hair and kick off my shoes, walking barefoot back in the kitchen, passing what looks like a guest room, another bathroom and a TV room/library with even more books. I walk back in the kitchen with a dining area that opens into a living room with a ginormous couch, but I guess when you are 6'5" you need big furniture. 

Lee has shed his suit jacket and the tie and rolled up his sleeves, undoing the top 3 buttons on his shirt and I have to stop and just appreciate that look. The shirt is tight enough to show off his broad chest and long torso, you can tell he use to be a swimmer. He has put all the food out and smiles and comes over, wrapping me in his arms as he leans against the kitchen island and plants soft kisses on my lips "hey, you looks beautiful with your hair down" and I lean against him, relishing in his body heat as we share a few more kisses. He finally pulls away and leads me to the table and pulls out my chair "come eat".

I sit down and exhale, letting the stress of the day melt away "thanks, Lee....it looks and smells good".

"Oh it is great...another reason I need to slave at the gym, I eat there way too much" and he walks over to the fridge "what can I get you to drink? Water, beer, milk?" and he opens the milk in there and makes a face "scratch the milk, I should have cleaned out the fridge before I left" and he dumps it in the sink. He looks up "I have red wine too, if that sounds good?".

I laugh at how cute and distracted he is, it sounds so like him to just leave and not worry about what might go bad in his fridge "water is fine, you have an early day tomorrow, which means I too".

"No it doesn't, you can stay and sleep in...I'll just sneak out early and grab a cab".

Helping myself to a breadstick, I look at him after taking a bite "I think that is a little odd if I stayed behind in your place after you left" and I make a blissful face "those are divine" and point to the bead in my hand.

He comes over with two glasses of ice water and hands me one "I know, I told you their food is to die for" and he takes a seat across from me, the table is not huge, so it feels really intimate "no, it is not weird if you stay behind, I'll just give you a key" and he looks down for a minute before he raises his eyes again to mine, fiddling with a breadstick "especially if we end up sharing the same bed tonight".

I give him a teasing smile "you want to share your bed with me?".

He puts a hand over mine "yeah, very much so and maybe a little more than that......".

Biting my lower lip, I reach for my glass and squeeze his hand with my other hand "me too, Lee".

Swallowing hard and giving me a longing look, he turns a little pink in the cheeks and then gestures to the food "better eat before it gets cold" and he proceeds to help himself to some salad and lasagna.

"Are you changing the subject?" and I get some salad and fettucini florentine as I give him a teasing look.

"No, I'm just trying to remain a gentleman and get through dinner, without acting like a hormonal teenage, that is about to get laid for the first time".

"Finding that difficult, Lee?".

He nods with a mouthful of salad and mumbles "you have no idea".

"Oh I think I do" and I run my bare foot up his suit leg, rubbing his thigh with my foot and he about chokes on the greens.

Hacking and taking a sip of water, he looks at me "what are you trying to do, Jordyn?".

Looking innocent, I keep eating "oh nothing".

He reaches under the table and grabs my foot, tickling my ankle "you are evil".

I let out a giggle and pulls my foot away "perhaps" and we keep eating, enjoying this nice meal together.

We finish and clean up the kitchen and I come upon the cheesecake that Maria sent as extra "oh shoot, we forgot about this" and I show him.

"Leave it out, maybe we will be hungry in a bit, but right now I need to go remove this makeup".

"I could use a shower" and I follow him down the hall to the bedroom. 

"Be my guest, I could use one too, once I get this crap off my face".

He puts the suit coat and tie over the chair in the corner and unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, stepping out of the shoes and socks too. He unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way and takes it off, trotting in the bathroom only wearing his suit pants. He sticks his head out and says with a smirk "maybe we can shower together" and retreats back in to start washing off the heavy makeup, after finding the special soap under the sink.

I can't help but stare as his perfect naked back as he walks in the bathroom, his broad shoulders and lean torso, the way the muscles move under his skin and the cute dimples right above the waist band of his pants. I get totally undressed, folding my dirty clothes and putting them in my bag and then walk in the bathroom completely naked. Lee has his head buried in the sink, scrubbing away but comes up for air and he just stares and stammers "Jordyn...what..are you doing?" and he takes a deep inhale of breath.

"You said you wanted to shower together" and I turn to face him, giving him a full view and he swallows hard as he attempts to dry his face in the hand towel. He seems to have lost the ability to speak and I look at him "did you change your mind?".

He gets a a different look on his face and he reaches me in two steps, pulling me flush with his body and crashing his lips against mine, running his hands over my back and cupping my behind. A grunt escapes his lips "no, but I have other things on my mind after you just strip naked like that" and we both sigh as our chests meet skin to skin for the first time. He looks at me, his eyes dark with arousal and we attempt to devour each other with our mouths. I feel his erection through his suit pants, pressing into my stomach and reach down, managing to undo his belt and opening his pants and he quickly sheds them, letting them fall to the floor. 

I run my hand over the plane of his stomach and then down over his bulging boxer briefs, gently cupping his straining cock and I moan when I feel how hard he is "Lee".

He press against my hand and begs "please, babe" and I know what he wants, so I carefully remove his underwear, lifting it over his hard desire and he kicks them off. He erection springs free and slaps against his stomach and I reach down and wrap my hand around his shaft, earning a deep growl from him "ughhh". I run my fingertips along the underside and the ridge of his swollen head, feeling the slick drops of precum. He bucks against my hand and moans "ohhhh" as I slide my hand up and down him a few times. I gently cups his balls in my hands and he grunts loudly "oh god".

He kisses my shoulder and then smiles, as he touches the tattoo on my right shoulder blade "found it" and it is my turn to moan, as he slowly runs his hands down my body and then up under my rib cage to cup my breasts in his hands, gently kneading each orb and flicking his thumbs over my hard nipples. I feel wetness pool between my thighs and I try to grind against him. He lets one hand travel down over my abs and through my curls before reaching my core and he gently parts my folds, letting a couple of long fingers explore. I buck into his hand "ohhhh, Lee more...please" I whimper.

His breath is ragged in my ear "fuck your wet". 

I am so aroused already and purr as I run my tongue over his lower lip "that's how much I want you.....Lee, please".

He grabs my hand and pulls me with him across the floor, the desperation heard in his voice "shower, now or we will never make it" and he turns on the water and steps in, me following right behind him. It is probably the quickest shower ever and it is good there are two shower heads, so we don't have to fight over the water. Our eyes meet and I can't help but laugh at how frantic he seems "in a hurry for something?".

Lee finishes rinsing his hair and comes over to my side, pulling me flush with his body and kissing me deeply. He pushes me against the glass wall and all of a sudden lifts me up and my legs just naturally wrap around his waist as we cling to each other, our tongues battling for control, enjoying the feel of our wet bodies against each other. We both moan as his cock makes contact with my folds and I grind against him as he passionately kisses my exposed neck "yes, babe...I'm in a hurry for this" and he pulls back a little "but let me take you to bed as promised" and we reluctantly untangle ourselves and I quickly rinse my hair before stepping out of the shower. 

He hands me a towel and we both dry off and I do my best to towel off my hair. He takes my hand and leads me back in the bedroom, pulling the sheets aside, crawling in bed and pulling me in there with him. I end up on top of him and he kisses me again, moving a hair of of my face and looking at me "sure this is want you want?.

Giving him a wicked grin, I slide down a little and placing my legs on either side of his hips. Keeping eye contact, I rub myself against his erection a few times, making him moan and I place an open mouthed kiss on his lips "does this answer your question?".

He grabs my behind and shamelessly holds me close as he moves his hips "fuck, Jordan...I want you".

"I want you as bad, Lee..." and I run my hands over his chest, which is clean shaven for his role right now and I lick his peaked nipples, feeling him twitch against my folds and I slide down, kissing over his abs, feeling his muscles tense and I move right over his erection and then stick my tongue out, flattening it and lick him from base to tip along the vein. He is big and I wonder if he will even fit. He grabs my hair as I take him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around his head and lapping up the precum. I hollow my cheeks as I take more of him in and he about comes off the bed and yanks on my arms, croaking "babe, you gotta stop....". 

I pull away, but not before licking him up and down one more time. I scoot back up and place a sloppy, wet kiss on his lips "close?".

He rolls us over and hovers over me "too close....I would like to be inside you when I come" and he nips at my neck and gently bites on my collarbone and starts to move south. He sucks an licks each of my breasts, paying special attention to my nipples before moving further south. I stifle a giggle as he licks my abs and it turns into a loud moan as he finally dips between my folds and starts exploring with his tongue. I draw my legs up, opening myself more to him and whimper as he slips a couple of long fingers inside me. He moves them in and out, stimulating my slick walls and that coupled with his tongue rasping over my clit soon makes me climax, flooding his fingers with my arousal. I yank his hair and moan in ecstasy "ohhhhhh" as I spasm around his still moving fingers and he doesn't stop until I am all done.

My chest is heaving and he moves back up on top of me and kisses me deeply, letting me taste myself on his tongue "good?".

I am still in a haze "mmmm....like you need to ask".....and I reach for his aching cock, touching him "but it will be better with you in me".

Lee grunts as I stroke him, but then stops for a second, leaning over towards the nightstand "I need protection, babe...hold on".

I reach over and stop his arm "you don't need it...I'm on the pill, so unless you have not been wearing a raincoat, we are good. I haven't slept with anyone since Aaron a year ago and he was so paranoid about getting me pregnant he used a condom".

He really looks at me "are you sure? I have always worn condoms" and he pauses for a minute "I have actually never done it without".

I return his gaze "I haven't either......and yes, I'm sure, but thanks for caring about it".

He looks at me tenderly and cups my face with his hand "of course and I do care about you, Jordyn....but I think it is more than that, I'm in love with you".

"I'm in love with you too, Lee" and I guide him to my entrance "but please go slow, you are pretty well endowed".

"So I've been told a time or two" and he watches my face carefully as he gently nudges inside of me, being prepared to stop if I display any kind of discomfort.

But it just feels amazing how he fills me up and I shifts my hips, wrapping my legs tighter around him and our hips meet and I moan in pleasure "Leee..this feels so good".

His eyes flutters shut as he penetrates me to the hilt and his breathes is in my ear "fuck, Jordyn....ohhh god" and he holds himself still, trying not to come right then and there.

I look at him and run my hands up his back "you ok?".

His voice sounds strained "yeah, I just want this to last a bit longer, babe".

We share a tender kiss "it's ok, Lee....I'm sure this wont be the only time we do this".

He braces himself and then slowly pull out and slide back in, making us both moan and he says through gritted teeth "I hope not...shit, you are tight, babe and without a condom, it feels like.." and he holds still again and mutters "shit".

I grab on to his biceps, probably leaving marks and urges him on " don't hold back, you already took care of me" and he moves really slow, so I feel the need to urge him on "faster, Lee and harder...please".

He is panting "I want to take care of you some more...." and he picks up the speed and our moans and groans of pleasure meshes together. I clench my internal muscles around him, sliding my hands down to his rear, grabbing on and making sure he grinds his hips at the right angle. Our faces are so close and he kisses the nape of my neck, whispering my ear "come for me, Jordyn".

I concentrate on how good his hard cock feels as he thrusts in and out of me, how he fills me up and caresses my walls and the familiar tension is building in my entire body. I moan my need "harder, Lee....." and he reaches down with his big hand and cups my behind, holding me firmly in place and he thrust harder, hitting something deep inside of me. I throw my head back as I am overcome with a powerful orgasm. I moan in pure bliss "Leeeeee".

My walls contract strongly around him and he pounds into me a couple of more times and I feel his hot release, as he comes hard with a loud growl "ohhh fuck yes" and he keeps moving, drawing out the pleasure for both of us. 

He collapses on top of me, burying his head in my neck and we are both totally out of breath. We just cling to each other for a few minutes, slowly coming down from the incredible high. I gently run my hands over his sweaty back and kiss the side of his face, whispering in his ear "wow, Lee....that was amazing, you were amazing".

Lee slowly lifts his head, lovingly caressing my face and our eyes meeting "ohh Jordyn....it was....I have no words..." and he kisses me tenderly. We don't say anything for a little while longer, but the soft touches and gentle kisses says all that needs to be said as our eyes have a silent conversation. Not wanting to crush me, he finally slides out of me and says softly "don't move, babe" and he gets a towel and gently wipes us both and cleans up the mess. He tosses it back in the bathroom and comes back to bed, giving me a warm smile and pulls me next to him, so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

I caress his chest and he has his arm firmly around me. I snuggle close and he kisses my head as we both just relish in the intimacy we just shared. I sigh "I could get use to this".

He looks down at me and I lift my head up so we can kiss, he smiles "me too, babe and thank you".

Confused, I raise an eyebrow "for what, for sleeping with you?".

He laughs and shakes his head "no, no....for talking to me and communicating, it made it that much better and special".

"Not use to that, huh?".

"No, it has been a while since it was like that......".

Touching his dimpled cheek "and I love how you swear in bed and get loud".

Lee blushes "I can't help it and especially not when it is this good...wow".

"Mmmm, I know".

We just lay there, enjoying each other and he is gently rubbing my back and he kisses my forehead "I could stay here forever, babe".

I prop myself up on one arm and look at him and can't help but steal another kiss "me too, but I think at least we need to put the cheesecake away and your suit looks like a disaster with drool and hair, costumes might not appreciate that when you walk back on set tomorrow".

He smirks "maybe you can call and put in a good word for me?".

I laugh "call my mom or grandma and tell them your suit looks like shit because you were horny and were too lazy to clean it? Nice try, Mr. Pace".

Lee rolls over, so he is looming over me, giving me a look of love and tenderness "I guess it was worth a shot and it was definitely worth it to fly home......this was very special, Jordyn and it was more than just sex.....".

I touch his smooth chin "I know, Lee....and I'm just teasing you".

"I know, babe" and our lips connect in a deep kiss that lasts until our lungs are screaming for air. We finally break and he gets up, standing naked in all his glory and gives me a hand to help me up too "but you are right, we should at least eat some of that cheesecake. He goes in the closet to find some clean underwear and I find some in my bag, he comes out, pulling on a t-shirt and hands me one too "better wear this or I wont be able to concentrate on eating".

"Thanks" and we walk back to the kitchen and sit on the couch in our underwear and t-shirts sharing a honking piece of strawberry cheesecake. He puts the plate on the coffee table when we are done and pulls me into his lap, kissing me "that was good and this is even better....having you here with me" and we sit in silence, just intertwined and enjoying this moment.

I am resting my head in the crook of his neck and can't help but stifle a yawn "ohh gosh, I'm getting tired. What time to you need to be at the airport?".

Lee plays with my hair "flight leaves at 8 am, so probably 7:20 am at the latest, I don't have any bags" and he smiles.

"We should go to bed, Lee....we can go eat breakfast at 6 am if you want?".

He kisses my neck "you don't have to get up, babe, you can just sleep".

Raising my head, our lips meet again "no, I want to get up with you and then I can head to work, get things done since I am leaving in a couple of days" and I stand up, reaching my hand out to help him up "come on...I have a feeling your bathroom could use some tidying up too" and we walk back in there, hanging up towels and throwing stuff in the washer.

Lee finds a lint roller and attempts to get rid of dog hair on the suit and we manage to get the drool off, so at least he will look somewhat put together when he returns to set tomorrow. Small caresses and touches are exchanged and after we get ready for the night, he pulls me in bed with him, wrapping his arms around me. We lock eyes "goodnight, Jordyn.....I'll never forget this evening".

We shed the t-shirts, so I am relishing in the heat and feel of his naked skin next to mine "me either, Lee....goodnight" and he gives me a tender kiss. I roll over on my side and he spoons me from behind, his arm wrapped around my torso and secured with his hand in mine. 

I fall asleep almost right away, so I don't feel him gently nuzzling my neck and whispering in my ear "I love you, babe" before he goes to sleep too.

 


	7. Chapter 7

I stir when my cell phone alarm goes off and that is soon joined by another alarm. I groan, trying to ignore it, feeling the warmth from the big body currently almost wrapped around me. He mumbles something and buries his face in my neck, but the alarms don't stop. I reach out to the nightstand without opening my eyes, my fingers feeling their way to the familiar rectangular case and I barely open one eye to shut it off. The other phone keep beeping on the other side of the bed. I gently shake his arm "Lee..., shut it off"

Rolling over to face him, he pulls me flush with his body and wraps his big arms around me. I smile and hug him back and the memories of last night's out of this world sex come flooding back. I plant a kiss on his mouth and whispers in his ear "Lee...you awake? Your phone...".

He finally bothers to open his eyes and gives me a grin "yes, but I'm trying to ignore the fact we need to get out of bed". I kiss him again and he rolls on to his back, stretching his long arm out to grab his phone and finally shuts the damn thing off "there, happy now?" and he smiles.

I sigh and rests my head on his shoulder as he plays with my hair "yes, much better" and I yawn "but I agree, not feeling like getting up right now either".

He kisses my forehead and then looks at his phone "I know, but if we are going to get breakfast, we should probably go shower right now" and he reluctantly gets up and gives me a hand "come on....we can do this, Jordyn".

We walk in the bathroom and I go to use the toilet in the stall and when I come back out, Lee is standing by the sinks, carefully shaving. I wash my hands and he looks at me "I figure I will get all ready, so they can just throw on makeup when I get to set". I am only wearing my skimpy panties and I see his eyes go to my breasts in the reflection in the mirror and then closing them for a second and trying to concentrate on going back to shaving. I get a wicked grin on my face and quickly let the panties drop to the floor and walk up behind him, snaking my hands around his hips, while rubbing my breasts against his back "see something you like, Lee?".

I feel his entire body tense up and he stops shaving and manages to stammer "what are you doing, Jordyn? And yes, I do..very much". My hands caress his abs and play with the waist band of his boxer briefs for a second and then I run my fingers thru the hair peaking out. I can tell he is holding his breath and my hands go in his underwear and I cup his balls with one and the other I wrap around his length, feeling him go instantly hard. Lee drops the razor in the sink, letting out a strained moan "fuck, babe" and reaches behind him to caress my back and running his hands over my behind.

Kissing his back, I continue my assault on his hard cock and then gently pull his underwear down and he kicks the them off and then turns around in record speed. He grabs my faces and devour my mouth with his, moaning as I coax the first slick drops from his swollen head, spreading it along the length of his shaft. He pushes into my hand and I whimper in arousal as his hand goes between my legs, feeling the wetness pool "ohhh Lee...".

We lock eyes and his are very determined as he grabs the nearest towel, throws it on the counter and before I can say or do anything, he lifts me up and plants me on it, moving swiftly right in front of me and I just instinctively open my legs and wrap them around him. My hands goes to his face, grabbing either side and we meet in a heated kiss as his hands roams to the front, caressing each of my breasts, running his thumbs over my peaked nipples.

I bite on his lower lip and drag my tongue over as he goes back in for another heated kiss. I have my hands tangled in his hair and pulls him closer, making us both moan as his cock makes contact with my folds. I feel him twitch against me and I use my legs to pulls him close and try to rub myself against him. He leans down to suck on my nipple and it sends jolts of pleasure straight to my core and I whimper "Lee, please...I need you".

He takes hold of his own cock with one hand and looks straight at me as he rubs the head of his dick against my clit "like this, babe?".

I am panting and whines "ohhhhh, more...I need you in me" and he guides himself to my entrance and starts sliding in. He is big, but it feels incredible as I stretch around him and I run my hands over his solid chest, enjoying feeling his skin under my fingers.

Lee lets out a deep groan when our hips finally meet "uhhh...ohh god you feel good" and he kisses me again with passion, our eyes meeting, both seeing the same lust and need reflected back.We are both panting and he finally starts to move, I throw my head back in pure bliss and his hands goes to my back as he thrust harder and it feels amazing. 

He keeps pounding into me, our voices mesh together "harder, ohhh, right there, more, fuck, mmm Lee, ughhh" and out mouths connect as our tongues wrap around each other. I am clawing at his back and tighten my walls around him as he slows down a bit, moving his hand to where we are joined and starting to circle my swollen nub with his thumb. I hang on to him with my hands on his shoulder and my legs locked behind him, we are both sweating and our breathing is out of control. 

I concentrate on his thumb and what it is doing to my sensitive flesh and it doesn't take long for the familiar tingling to begin and he is watching me closely, continuing to apply pressure and keeping his cock sliding in and out of me in a steady rhythm. He reaches up with his other hand and lightly flick his fingers over my nipples and that does it, the damn breaks and I contract around him as my body is overcome by my climax. He feels it and pulls me closer, firmly holding my behind as he thrust harder as I come and I let out a long moan "ohhhhh" as I bite down on his shoulder. My orgasm brings on his and Lee pounds into me a couple of more time before shooting his load with a deep moan of pleasure "fuck I'm coming!" and we hold each other tight, both riding it out.

Our chests are heaving against each other, we are covered in sweat and our heads are buried in each others necks as we cling to one another in our post orgasmic haze. This was a quickie, but oh so hot. Lee lets out a deep breath "ughhh....holy shit" and he looks at me with a satisfied grin on his face. 

I cup his face and we share a tender kiss "I totally agree". 

We are still very much intertwined and my legs hooked behind him. He caresses my cheeks and steals another kiss "I hate to break the mood, but we better shower, babe".

"I know, Lee" and we reluctantly untangle ourselves and he helps me down from the counter and we jump in the shower to get ready for the day. He keeps coming over to hug me and kiss, I finally swat his hand away "stop it, Lee or we will never get out of here" and I giggle when he kisses my neck.

He whines in my ear "I just can't help it.." and he turns me around for another kissing session before we finally rinse off and step out of the shower. We get dried off and dressed for the day. 

I am standing in the bathroom in my underwear, brushing my hair out and then braiding it into a loose braid to keep it out of the way while at work. Lee comes back in, buttoning his dress shirt, tucking it in his pants and comes over to fix his hair, combing it back and our eyes meet in the mirror and we share a happy smile. He turns towards me "see something you like?".

Walking over to him, I wrap my arms around him and stand on my toes to kiss him "yeas, you look very hot in that outfit, it does things to me....".

He wiggles an eyebrow "oh really, like what?".

Gazing my teeth over his lower lip "like turning me on, wanting you to fuck me against the nearest wall".

Lee's hands go over my back and over my behind and he groans in my ear "Jordyn....damn, babe, don't say stuff like that when we have no time" and he gives me a painful look before letting me go, so I can throw on my clothes.

"I'm just being honest, Lee" and I put on my fresh scrubs.

We finish getting ready and head out the door, me carrying my bag and Lee just in the suit he came in yesterday. He looks like he is headed to Wall Street or a law firm down town, it is quite a sight. We walk hand in hand a couple of blocks to a little breakfast place "the Egg" and get seated in a quiet corner booth. Lee has his arm around me and he kisses the top of my head "thank you for a lovely time, Jordyn, it was very special".

I lean into him and snuggle on his shoulder "it was, Lee and I'm excited to come see you tomorrow".

We eat our breakfast: Orange juice, coffee, hashbrowns, eggs, bacon and toast with some fruit and we just quietly talk and still find a way to touch each other through out the conversation. We finish eating and after fighting over the bill, I manage to grab it and run up and pay it before he can stop me. We leave giggling, probably looking like two teenagers out with their first love.

Walking the short distance to the hospital, we enter and say hi to the people already there and then make a stop by Carl's kennel to let him out and feed him breakfast. I call a cab for Lee while he says goodbye to Carl and we soon find ourselves out on the curb. We know we will see each other tomorrow afternoon, so it is not too bad. Lee holds me tight for a minute and cubs my face, looking me in the eyes "bye, babe, I'll see you tomorrow".

We share a tender kiss that drags on a little "bye, Lee..." and I remember "oh, can you pick me up or what do you have going?".

"I think we are filming, so probably not, sorry" and he looks sad.

"No, no, it is totally fine..I'll either take a cab or have my mom or dad come get me, either way I will make it to set".

He goes in for one more kiss before he reluctantly pulls away and whispers "can't wait, babe...bye" and he gets in the cab and drives away.

I sigh as I walk back in the hospital and goes in the kitchen to get another cup of coffee, finding Lauren thereby herself, eating yogurt and some fruit. She looks at me and smirks "so...?".

Blushing, I sit down with my cup "so..what?".

"Well, how was your evening and how was Lee?".

Looking at my cup and then back at her, I kind of smile "my evening was lovely and Lee is great".

She raises an eyebrow "no, really, how was he.....?"

"Lauren!"

She laughs "no, I really want to know and we have been friends long enough for me to ask you that....you use to tell me about Aaron".

I go a deeper shade of red "well, that was because that wasn't much to talk about there" and I take a deep breath "all I am going to say is that everything you might think about Lee is true and then some".

"That good, huh?" and she grins.

"Yeah..." and we both giggle.

The day passes quickly and when it is time for me to go home, I decide to take Carl home with me. Lauren gives us a ride so he doesn't have to walk that far and he settles happily in my apartment. I go make a sandwich for dinner and go look for Carl after, finding him sprawled out on the heated tile floor in the bathroom, snoring. I sent Lee a picture and my phone chimes a few minutes later with a message from Lee "you didn't have to take him home, but he sure looks like he is enjoying it......spoiled rotten canine!" and a smiley face.

He had a long day on set, so we just quickly talk before bed. He sounds tired when we end the phone call "goodnight, Jordyn and I can't wait to see you tomorrow night".

"Night, Lee, please get some rest".

It is almost a whisper from him on the phone "I miss you so much".

"Miss you too" and we end the call.

I take Carl down for a potty break and then we settle in for the night, he goes back in the bathroom and lays down again, loving the heated floor.

 

The next day:

Lauren stops by on the way to work to give us a ride back to the hospital and we get Carl's wounds inspected and a clean sock applied to his leg. Lee's brother shows up as promised to pick him up and Carl is delighted to see him. I show him the stitches "so it looks bad, but it is healing really nicely. The sutures should dissolved by themselves, so don't worry about them and please try and keep him confined and not jumping around too much".

He crooks an eyebrow "keep Carl calm?".

I nod "I know, I know...but just try. He did fine at my place last night".

"He went home with you?" and he get s a smirk on his face "man, you must really like my brother to do that".

"I do really like your brother, a lot and I like Carl too".

He looks straight at me "I know Lee was here overnight yesterday, he texted me".

"Yes, he came to see how Carl was doing" and I try not to blush.

"Sure he did.....I think he came to see you and Carl was the excuse" and he gets serious "he really loves you, Jordyn" and he sees the doubt on my face "no, I'm serious, I haven't seen Lee act like this ever and he calls me and all the wants is to talk about is you. He never talks to me about his girlfriends and he told our mom too".

I do blush "awesome......I don't know what to say to that".

"You don't have to say anything, it's a fact and my parents are thrilled and want to meet you" and he talks with his hands just like Lee "don't worry, they are wonderful and just very curious what would make Lee this love sick".

"Well, maybe I will meet them one day".

"He loves your folks already and your grandma" and he nods "oh yes, I have heard every detail, my brother has lost his mind, but it is a good thing" and he laughs. They leave to drive back to the farm and I get back to my half day at work. 

Lauren runs me to the airport, so I don't have to take a cab and as she drops me off on the curb, we hug quickly "have a blast, Jordyn and have lots of kinky sex with Lee".

"Very funny, Lauren, but I will have a good time" and I get out and grab my carry on.

She rolls down the window "and sex" and she drives off with a laugh.

I got get checked in and quickly text Lee "on my way".

He responds a few minutes later with a smiley and some hearts "I can't wait to see you, babe".

We finally board and it is a quick 2 hour flight down to Atlanta. I roll my suitcase through the airport and out past security, looking for a familiar face as my mom said she would come get me. I finally spot a face I know, but it is not my mom and I hug him in surprise "Dad! Mom said she would come".

He hugs me back, he must have come straight from work since he is still in a suit and tie "I know, but she is currently in some parking lot, making sure Lee and the rest of the cast are dressed appropriately for their scene or something. She ordered me here instead and gave me strict instructions to deliver you there".

"It's great, dad, thanks for coming, I could have taken a cab" and he takes my suitcase for me.

"I know, honey, but I am off work anyway and I should go see your mother and I am sure she wants to see you" and he grins "and I think Lee is even more eager to see you".

"Hmmm...maybe" and I avoid looking at him.

My dad lets out a loud bark of a laugh "what is this, are you shy about this Lee business, honey?".

"No....it's just weird you guys have been around him more than I have lately".

"I hear he flew back to NY the other day and spent the night" and he gives me a smirk.

I blush "he came to check on his dog, dad" and I finally look at him as we keep walking to the car.

"Yeah and then my daughter too, I'm sure.....Jordie, don't be embarrassed, Lee is a great guy, we all already love him and if I am not mistaken, he loves you and worships the ground you walk on".

"I am not embarrassed, just a little cautious and would like for us to develop this relationship on our own without anyone being involved".

He snorts "well, that is a little hard when that is all Lee wants to talk about now" and he nods when I look at him "yes, you! Before he would ask questions about tech stuff and the history of it, now he will find a way to bring you up in every conversation, he has it bad".

"Great and I am sure Mom and Grandma just feed it to him".

"Oh yeah, but they are just as charmed by him as everyone else. He really is an extraordinary guy, so thoughtful and kind and one damn good actor if you ask me. I see others gather when he is shooting, because they like to watch him work".

We arrive at the car and I say quietly "he is very special" and we load my stuff and start driving. I turn to my dad "so are we headed to the studio?".

He waves a hand "no, they are filming a night scene at some parking lot, your mom texted me the address, so we will go there" and he glances over at me "I assume you are going home with Lee?".

"Yeah, I think so".

"That will be good and we would like invited you guys over for dinner tomorrow night and then we have the seafood bake Saturday at your grandparents. Grandpa is excited to see you and show you his garden".

I smile "I bet he is and Lee would love their little farm. He has a farm too".

My dad nods "yeah, he told me, he can't wait to show you sometime".

"It sounds so great, glad he has a place to go recharge his batteries and get away".

We drive in silence for a little bit and I look out the window as we pass familiar sites, this is my hometown and where I grew up. We enter a business area and head into a big parking lot with lots of cars and some extra lights set up in the area up by the office building. My dad parks next to what I recognize as my mom's SUV and we get out, walking towards a group of people standing. My mom turns around and comes over and hugs me tight "ohhh sweetie, so good to see you. How was your flight?".

I hug her back "it was good and it is nice to see you too, mom" and she introduces me to a couple of other crew members, one guy shakes my hand "so nice to meet you finally, we have all been dying to see who has Lee acting like he is a love sick teenager". I don't know what to say to that, so I just smile. 

My mom motions for me "come on, we can walk closer, just be quiet, so we don't disturb them" and we make our way up to where the cameras are. Lee is standing in the lit parking lot, talking to Scoot and Mackenzie about their scene. It is almost like Lee has a sixth sense that I am here, he looks up and scans the group of people and spots me. He holds up one hand and says something to the others and then runs over with the biggest grin on his face. He is wearing sweats and some buttoned up shirt. He scoops me into his arms and gives me a deep kiss, ignoring the few cat calls and cheers. When we part he looks at me "hey, babe".

I smile back at him "hey yourself" and we kiss again before I nod, knowing he was about to tell me he was going back to film. He lets me go and I can't help but appreciate his butt in those pants as he walks back to Scoot and Mackenzie, both of them grinning at him. The three of them talk for a second and then turn and nod to the director.

What happens next is totally mind blowing to me, I watch Lee almost turn into a different person in front of my very eyes. He was all smiles a minute ago and now he is a desperate lunatic, yelling and screaming at Scoot and Mackenzie. The three of them put on quite the performance and the next thing I know is that Lee and Scoot are going at each other, physical fighting in the parking lot and Lee's shirt gets ripped open. I put my hand over my mouth as I gasp, his chest exposed, but this is not the gorgeous muscled chest I ran my hands over yesterday morning, now it is covered with the most horrific scars. They look real and the effect is dramatic and the actors play out the rest of the scene, Lee doing a very convincing monologue about how Joe got those scars, with anguish written all over his face and tears in his eyes. It is very moving and I am blown away by his acting, how he can convey so much pain, anger and desperation just like that.

The director yells "cut" and it is almost like Lee sheds a skin, he just switches back to himself and checks on Scoot to make sure he is ok about their scuffle. I look around and can tell I am not the only one blown away by Lee acting. My mom runs over and hands him a new shirt and they do the entire scene again and the director yells "cut" and gives them a thumbs up "we got it guys, great work, thank you!" and he speaks to the entire crew "thanks everyone, see you tomorrow back at the studio at 11am". 

Lee comes back over and takes my hand "please come meet Scoot and Mackenzie" and I am introduced before everyone gets ready to go home for the night. My mom comes over and hands Lee a sweatshirt, it is getting chilly out here, but before he can put it on, makeup comes over and they quickly remove the fake silicone scars and wipes his chest and stomach off, getting rid of most of the makeup. He puts on the shirt and we walk to his car after saying goodnight to my parents.

He opens the door for me and as soon as he gets in on the other side, he looks at me with a bright smile and pulls me in for a steaming kiss, gently cupping my face in his hands. When we finally break, we both smile and I rest my head on his shoulder "I missed you".

"I missed you too, Jordyn! Lets go home" and he starts the car.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Lee is driving with one hand and has his other firmly intertwined with mine. He keeps looking over and just smiling and he lets out a sigh "so happy you are here, Jordyn".

"Me too, Lee" and I lean over the console and rests my head on his shoulder.

He turns his head for a second to kiss my head "hungry, babe? I haven'y had anything since they ordered pizza for lunch, which seems like days ago".

I sit up "yeah, I am hungry, but you are not really dressed to go out" and I glance at him in his sweats and the shirt my mom handed him.

"I know, but what do you suggest? You know this town better than I do" and he squeezes my hand.

"Uhmm...what are you in the mood for? Real food or junk? My parents invited us to dinner tomorrow after you are done shooting and as you know, my grandparents expects us for a seafood bake Saturday night".

Lee laughs "yeah, I know, your grandma reminded me today. I don't care what we eat. Is there something you miss from here?".

"Lee, we live in NY.....we can pretty much get anything".

"True, but sometimes there are things that are just not the same unless you have them from a certain place".

"Okay, lets go have some good old fashioned junk food at *the Turtle*, so turn left at the next light".

We get there and pull up to this old diner, where you can still order from your car and they bring it out to you, even hook a little tray on your window when the weather is warm enough. We order out food, two bacon cheeseburgers, onion rings and their hand cut fries. They bring it out and we sit in the car and eat and just talk, enjoying being in each others company. 

Lee takes a couple of fries and shoves them in, chewing and then take a sip of the milk shake I talked him into ordering. He looks at me "you know, Jordyn...if I wake up tomorrow and have gained 10 lbs. I'm blaming you".

I grin back at him as I eat an onion ring "I guess we'll have to run around the block later to work it off".

Holding his half eaten burger with one hand, he reaches over with his other and gently runs a finger over my chin and leans closer, breathing in my ear "I can think of some other ways to try and work it off".

I turn my head and we share a steamy kiss and after we break, he leans further to steal another. Our eyes meet and we both smile and then return to consuming the rest of the food.

Lee gets out to throw our trash away and he gets back in the car, attempts to stretch, which doesn't work too well when you are 6'5" in a regular size car, but he does manage to snake his arm around me "that was tasty, babe".

Snuggling into him, I kiss his neck and nips on his earlope "I agree. Can we go home now?".

He attacks my mouth with his, deepening the kiss as he slips his tongue inside, exploring and I let out a soft moan as our tongues battle. We are both left breathless and he starts the car and shoots me a glance with a smirk "to be continued when we get home" and he steers the car back out on the road and we drive for a little while.

He swings into a newer neighborhood and into a driveway, hitting the garage door opener in the car and pulls in. He shuts the engine off and turns to me, kissing me with passion, forcing my mouth open with his tongue and soon we are trying to devour each other. He reaches over and gently cups my breast with one hand and he growls in my mouth when I rubs the front of his sweat pants, now sporting an impressive bulge in the front. He presses into my hand and a moan escapes "hmmmm...babe" and I trace his shaft as he yanks my head closer and he tries to get under my shirt.

I giggle when his hand goes over my flank "Lee, it tickles", but it turns into a low moan as he rubs his thumb over my nipple thru my bra "hmmm...." and he cups my entire breast in his hand.

Managing to snake my hand inside his sweat pants and down his boxer, while our mouths are more or less connected, I wrap my hand around his rock hard erection and draws a deep grunt from him "ughh..babe" and his kisses intensifies and he growls "inside, now!". He lets me go and hurries out of the car, coming around and yanking my door open before I can even move to get out. He pulls me out and we lock lips again as he pushes me against the car, both of us moaning as he presses his entire body against me. I grab his butt and things are about to get out of hand, but I glance over and realize something. I pull away from his mouth and gently turn his face "uhmm....we might want to take this inside or we will either traumatize those teenagers or get arrested"

Lee's eyes go wide as he sees the two teenage boys, stopped across the street, clearly getting an eye full, he takes my hand and mumbles "shit" as he quickly pulls me towards the door into the house, hitting the garage closer as he walks in. We get in the kitchen and as he turns around, leaning against the counter, he pulls me in between his legs as we both let out a laugh and he looks at me "thanks, babe....that would have been bad since I was about to fuck you against the car".

I let out a whimper and move my hips against his as we share a deep kiss and I purr in his ear "what's stopping you now?". We lock eyes and the mood shifts and soon we are a heap of desperate hands and hungry mouths. He pushes my shirt up, trying to get my bra unhooked while still placing kisses down my neck and after some fumbling he manages to get my bra undone, but taking it off along with my shirt is a bit harder, especially when I am busy trying to pull off his sweat shirt at the same time.

We both let go of each other, just long enough to shed our shirts and he helps me dispose of my bra somewhere on the kitchen floor. We both dive back in as he gently kneads my breast with his other hand and I quickly undo my jeans, kicking them off, while his mouth is still attached to mine. He yanks me closer and moans in to my mouth "fuck, Jordyn...I want you, babe".

I whine as he brush his thumb over my nipple "I want you too, Lee" and I yank his sweat pants down along with his underwear, earning a deep growl from him as his cock springs free and I wrap my hand around his shaft. He kicks off his offended pants and we get more frantic, trying to get as close to each other as possible. He pulls me flush with his body and I feel wetness pool between my legs as his hardness presses into my stomach.

His hand goes between my legs, moving my panties to the side and I muffle a moan as he pushes a couple of fingers into my wet sex, lightly fingering me and I press myself against him "ohhh god...more, Lee...please".

We lock eyes, his is dark with arousal and I am sure mine are too as he proceeds to lift me up with determination and takes a few long steps over to the dining table and plants me there, pushing me down and before I can say anything else, his leans over me, latching on to my pulse point with his mouth, sucking gently as his hands roam over breasts. He reaches down with one hand and slides my panties off, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder.

I ignore the hard surface under my back since Lee is currently hovering over me, but I do open my legs, inviting him closer and we both moan as his cock presses against my folds. He ruts against me a couple of times and I reach down to guide him, but he stops my hand "not yet.." and he moves down my body, trailing kisses and paying close attention to each of my breasts with his mouth, licking and sucking on each orb and biting my nipples. 

Arching almost off the table, the stimulation of my breasts goes straight to my core "fuck, Lee...more".

He purrs in appreciation and looks back up at me with hungry eyes "you are so damn beautiful, Jordyn" and he kisses a trail over my stomach, feeling me tense up in anticipation and he finally dips down, flattening his tongue as he licks me from my opening to my clit. I moan "ohh god" and grab a fistful of his hair as he starts licking around my sensitive nub, alternative his speed until I am a withering mess.

I am getting close "ohhh...more, babe....close..." and he rasps over my clit a few more times, but stops right before I fall over the edge. I growl in frustration, but it turns into a long, aroused moan as I feel the head of his cock easing into me "ohhhhh" and it blends with his deep groan as he penetrates me to the hilt "ohhh fuck, Jordyn...shit, babe" and he holds still for a minute, gritting his teeth to prevent him from coming right then and there.

He adjust us a little, so the angle is better and he circles my clit with his thumb as he starts to thrust his hips. I wrap my legs around him drawing him in deeper and our moans of pleasures meshes together as he moves in and out of me. It doesn't take very long and he can tell from the whimpering noises I am making that I am close and we share a passionate kiss and I moan in his ear "harder, Lee....so close, fuck me...ohhhhh" and he feels me clamp down tight around him as the damn breaks. I arch my back and he leans down over me, taking hold of the side of the table with one hand, white knuckling it as he grips my hip with the other, pounding into me with long and deep strokes as I climax, making me scream in pure pleasure and contracting around him "LEEEEEE". He is grunts with every deep thrust and a few more strokes and I feel him go even harder as he pulses his hot release deep inside me with a deep moan "ohhhhhhhh...fuck" and he collapses on top of me. 

We are a sweating, panting mess as I hold him tight, both trying to come down from the incredible high. He lets out a deep sigh as he nuzzles my neck "holy shit...jordyn" and I turn my had a little, so we can share a tender kiss. He takes another deep breath and puts a strong arm behind me, helping me to sit up, my legs locked around him and him still buried in me. He kisses me again and caress my chin with his fingers "you ok? Was the table too hard?" and he starts to ramble "I don't know what i was thinking, I thought it was a good idea, in fact was probably wasn't thinking, I..." and I cut him off with another kiss "Lee, stop, please...it was amazing" and I smile at him "it was hot and I like when you get that demanding and desperate".

He lifts an eyebrow "ohh yeah? Well, you do that to me, babe..." and he gives me a tender look and wipe my face "uhmm...I think you have my makeup all over your face and probably on your stomach too, they just wiped it off, sorry".

"It's ok, Lee...I assume you have a shower somewhere in this house?".

"Yeah, maybe we should find it, huh?".

"Probably, but first we need to make it there without making a mess" and I gesture to where we are still joined.

He reaches down for his sweat shirt that got tossed on the floor and then carefully pulls out, doing his best to clean us both up in the process. He helps me down and we survey the damage and can't help but laugh, seeing our clothes thrown randomly all over the kitchen. He pulls me in for a hug and kisses me deeply "I'm so glad you are here, Jordyn".

"Me too, Lee" and we pick up and Lee takes the clothes to the laundry room and then goes back in the garage, butt naked to retrieve my suitcase and I grab my purse. We finally make it in the master bedroom and he puts my luggage on the dresser and goes to turn on the shower. It is not very big, but somehow we manage to squeeze in there and Lee can finally scrub off the makeup and we both get cleaned up. I towel off my hair and we both get ready for bed. He pulls the sheets aside and gets in, reaching for his script on the night stand "sorry, but I have to read over this for a few minutes, just so it can settle in my head before tomorrow".

I join him, both of us naked and I nod "of course, do whatever you need to do, Lee" he drapes one arm around me as we lean against the headboard. I have my phone and quickly scroll through emails, answering a couple and then head over to Twitter to catch up. He is absentmindedly caressing my shoulder as he reads and leans over to kiss my other shoulder. I snuggle into him, relishing in this quiet moment we have together.

Lee hasn't tweeted since the post with Carl and I, so lots of people have replied under that, begging him for a sign of life. I turn my body so can wrap an arm around his shoulder and I touch his face with my other hand, kissing his cheek "your fans are starting to wonder if you are still alive".

He finish reading the page he is on and then turn to face me as I rest my head on his shoulder "I know, I know...just haven't been in the mood, but maybe I should tweet something" and he reaches for his phone on the nightstand. I go wide eyed "uhmm....Lee, what are you doing?". He gives me a grin as I scoot away and he sits up against the headboard, holding the script up a little, covering most of his chest and he puts his arm out and snaps a selfie. He looks at it and quickly taps on his phone and puts it back down "well, that should keep people happy for a few weeks" and he goes back to his script, padding the space right next to him "now you can come back close, babe".

I crawl back over and we settled in again. I can't help but smile as I see his selfie on Twitter, his goofy grin, his hair half dry and you can definitely tell he is not wearing a shirt and he captioned it with "just preparing for another day on set tomorrow". It has only been maybe a minute, but the retweets and likes have exploded and the comments are nuts : "Holy shit, Lee, are you trying to kill us all? Where are you? Can I join you in that bed? Are you naked?" and it just goes on and on. I shake my head "well, I think you just made Twitter explode" and I hand him my phone so he can read himself. He just glances over it and shrugs "oh well......sometimes that is exactly why I don't post much".

We scroll and read for a few more minutes and then he puts the script back on the nightstand and turn to me "ready to go to bed, babe?". Yawning, I nod and put my phone on my nightstand and turn around as I lay down and he pulls me flush with his body, letting me settle my head on his chest. I trace circles over his chest as he caress my body and we just lay there for a while. He kisses the top of my head and then rolls us over, so he is looking down at me "goodnight, Jordyn" and he pauses for a minute, takes a deep breath and locks eyes with me "I don't want to freak you out, but I love you, Jordyn and I am so happy you are here with me" and he looks worried as he waits for my reaction.

It takes my brain a few seconds to register what he actually said, but I return his gaze and reach up and grab his face with both my hands "I love you too, Lee" and our mouths crash together in a passionate kiss. We don't break until we desperately need air and then both break into a giggle of pure happiness and embrace tightly. We settle in for the night, I roll over on my side and he scoots close, spooning me from behind with an arm wraps securely around me and we drift off to sleep, content to be with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Your kudos and comments means a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

       *RIIIING*         *RIIIING*

I groan and feel Lee stir next to me. We slept like we were dead. I roll over, facing him and shake his arm "Lee....your phone....".

*RIIING*

He finally reaches out and grabs it, sliding his finger over it and answers it with a sleepy grunt "hellooo". He listens to the voice on the other end of the phone for a minute " no, you are fine....I just slept in, had a late night on set" and there is a pause "uhu....really? For what and when? And where?". More talking on the other end of the phone and Lee turns to me and smiles, lovingly tracing patterns over my naked shoulder with his long fingers, making me shiver. I scoot closer to him and lazily let my fingers roam over his chest and I feel his muscles tighten as I let my hand gently touch his tummy. He keeps his voice steady "okay....can you email me the info and I can look it over?", but his breathing picks up as I move my hand lower, sliding my fingers through his coarse hair below his belly button and he gives me a warning look as I close my hand around his half hard cock.

I get a wicked grin on my face and start kissing his chest while slowly sliding my fingers up and down his shaft, making him harden under my fingers. He rubs my back and moves his hand up to tangle in my hair as I move south, licking his nipples to peaks and then making a trail down over his abs. He is still on the phone, listening and uttering a few one word phrases indicating he is still listening. I inhale his musky scent as I reach his manhood and my tongue follows my hand as I lick him from base to tip, making sure to swirl around his swollen head like an ice creme cone. His breath gets caught in his throat and he puts a hand over his phone, hissing "fuck, Jordyn...please stoo" and that is all he gets out before I swallow him down, taking as much of him in my mouth as I can. 

Lee is trying to stay coherent on the phone as I slide my mouth up and down on his shaft and i pay special attention to the sensitive underside, right below his head and he grabs the sheets with a muffled groan as I apply gentle pressure there. He mumbles in the phone "ok....just sent it to me and I'll call you in a bit" and he hits end with his hand and then arches his spine in pure pleasure "ohhh god, babe...please don't stop....shit Jordyn.....baby....fuck" and it makes the wetness pool between my legs when I hear how worked up he is.

I moan as I go down on him and it vibrates through his cock, bringing him that much closer to climax. I am intend of getting him there as I take him in even deeper, but then he pulls me off, taking hold of my arms with both of his, gently pulling me up on his chest, crashing his mouth against mine. He devours me with a deep, wet kiss and then looks at me "I want to be inside you, babe...please". I am soaking wet from just hearing and feeling his arousal and he moans as I straddle him, making his erection slide against my folds as I rub myself against him.

He looks down at me, his eyes are dark and he reaches down with both hands to take each of my breasts in his palms, gently squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. It goes straight to my core and I whimper "ohhhh...yes, need more, Lee" and I can't take it anymore. I sit up, looking down at this gorgeous man and watch as intense pleasure washes over his face as I let the head of his cock nudge at my entrance and start to slide inside of me. I relax my pelvic muscles and he enters me all the way, making us both moan as our hips meet. I steady myself by putting my hands on his solid chest and his big hands grab hold of my hips as I lift myself up and slide back down on him, Lee's eyes roll back in his head and he tries to refocus as a grunt escapes his lips "ughhh".

Concentrating how incredible he feels, filling me up and caressing my walls like this, I moan in pleasure as he picks up the speed, having a firm grip on either side of me as he digs his fingers into my flesh. Our eyes meet and I see the same passion and love reflecting back at me. I lean forward a little, grinding my hips against him and rubbing my clit against his pubic bone. He realizes what I am doing and let go of my hips, reaching up with his hands to knead each breast and rubbing my nipples, sending that sensation straight to my core and I tighten around him. My breathing speeds up and I beg him for more "ohhh, more please...." and it turns into a sob as he reaches between us, finding my sensitive nub and lightly applying pressure with his thumb. I am so close and he knows it, encouraging me as he talks to me "come for me, Jordyn......I love seeing you ride my cock..how your breasts bounce and how wet you feel as I fuck you, babe...you feel so fucking hot and tight". 

He brushes his fingers over my nipples again and increase the pressure of his thumb and I am there, throwing my head back and I contract around him as my orgasm takes over and I ride him hard, screaming his name as I come "ohhhh LEE!. He takes hold of my hips once more, thrusting into me as he slams me down and a few more strokes and he is coming too, spurting his hot release deep inside of me with a deep growl "fuck yes" and he pulses, holding me firmly to him. He pulls me down for a tight embrace, his chest heaving and he gently strokes my back and whispers in my ear "I love you, babe....that was hot as fuck". I let out a laugh and kiss him "I agree" and I look at him "who was on the phone?".

I make motion to move off him and he gently tilts to the side, slipping out and he pulls me close as we lay facing each other, him lazily tracing my shoulder and collarbone with his long fingers "my agent.....he was wondering if I would be interested in doing a Marvel movie". "Really, that would be awesome, Lee. What part?" and i can't help but lightly touch his face with my hand and he leans his face into my touch, turning it slightly so he can kiss my fingers "Ronan the Accuser, so a bad guy". 

"Are you gonna do it?".

He shrugs "maybe, he will sent me the details and I'll look at it" and he hesitates and I question him "what, Lee....why wouldn't you do it?".

He looks down, his eyelashes standing in stark contrast with his skin for a minute, before he looks back up at me "because I would have to go to England for a while...".

I'm confused "so? Isn't that what you usually do, leave for shooting locations for a while?".

He hesitates "well, yeah....but that is before I met you..." and he blushes a little and he sits up, needing to talk with his hands to get his point across "I mean....I don't know....I just can't imagine leaving you and not seeing you for that long. Being down here has been bad enough".

I sit up next to him and mimics him as I also use my hands to talk "Lee.....listen to me, that is all very sweet and all, but you need to do what you feel is right" and we lock eyes "we haven't been together that long....who knows if we will even be together when you need to leave" and he is about to protest, but I cut him off "no, let me finish please....I love you and what we share, but I don't want you to feel you need to stay home to keep this going...I'll be here for you when you come home if this is meant to be, which I really hope it is". 

"You'll be ok if I leave for that long? Could be a month or two, I might be able to fly home once or twice".

I smile and take his big hand in mine, watching as our fingers intertwine "yes, of course I'll be ok....I'm a big girl and I have work remember?".

He gives me a sly smile "I guess I tend to forget" and he mumbles more to himself than to me "I guess I'm just use to having someone whining and clingy whenever I have to leave".

"You have dated the wrong women, Lee" and he grins and pulls me into his lap, kissing me until we are both breathless "I guess I have, Jordyn.....until I met you" and he looks at me with so much love "god I love you, babe".

"I love you too, Lee" and I pinch his butt "and now we better get our asses in gear or you will be late to set".

We hit the shower and grab some Starbucks on the way to the set. He parks the car and comes around to open my door and gives me a hand, I chuckle "I know we are in the south, Lee...but I can open my own damn door". 

"Oh I know, babe....but just humor me, ok?" and he takes my hand and we walk in, coffee cups in hand and he says hi to everyone and introduces me to a few more people. We walk to the costumes room and my mom greets us both and my Grandma gets up from her sewing station and runs over to hug me tight "ohhh Jordie, honey...so good to see you" and Lee leans down to kiss her cheek "hi Miss Rosalyn". She gives us a big smile and winks at me "he has it bad, you know".

Lee grins "that's right" and he pulls me in for a deep kiss "I'm gonna leave you here, I need to get in the makeup chair" and my mom hands him a hanger with his clothes for the day "thank you ma'm" and he walks off. My grandma pads the chair next to her "come sit down and tell me all about what is happening in your life" and I scoot up next to her as I watch her expertly sew a delicate blouse in no time. 

"Well, just been busy with the hospital and then I met Lee....and Carl".

She nods "oh yes, Carl....we thought Lee was going to have a stroke when he got in trouble cutting his leg, he was a wreck, glad you could fix Carl up".

"Me too and he loves that dog, it is like his child".

"He is good guy, Jordyn....we all just love him here and it is very evident that he thinks you walk on water, he wont stop talking about you or gushing over you".

I blush "yes, he is....he is special and I feel very lucky to have met him".

We visit a little more and then Lee comes back, looking very slick in suit and tailored shirt and tie. He kisses and holds his hand out "want to come watch us shoot?".

"Sure" and we walk on set and he points to his director's chair and hands me a bottle of water "here, you get to sit here today".

They are filming a scene where Joe and Bosworth are trying to secure some funding for the PC they want to built and I am just mesmerized by Lee's acting, how he can turn the switch and be totally in character and as soon as they yell "cut" he is is back to being Lee.They film for a couple of hours and then break for lunch. People can go out or often they will order in for everyone. My dad comes by with BBQ for us, he took the rest of the day off and we sit in a corner of the costume room, eating and visiting with each other, which is really nice.

Second block of shooting is getting ready and my mom comes over to fix Lee's suit, getting rid of a little lint and straightening his collar. He is quietly talking to another guy, they are moving around the room and pointing and gesturing. They must have come to some sort of agreement and both nod and Lee puts his hand on the other guy's shoulder as they finish talking. The set goes quiet and I watch in awe and a little bit of horror as Lee proceeds to make out with this guy, like hot and heavy kissing and it catches me by surprise how it turns me on. I finally have to get up and leave after the third take, it is a little too much and I walk out to the parking lot, just wandering around and lean against my mom's SUV as I try to get hold of my own feelings.

"Jordyn?" and I look up as a familiar face comes walking up "is that you? I was hoping to catch you".

"Luke!" What the hell?" and I hug him and he places a soft kiss of my lips and smile "your mom did say you were coming, but...."and he laughs "how have you been? You look great".

"And my mom failed to mention you were around. I'm great and you look as handsome as ever" and I touch his cheek "do you work on this project".

He runs his hand through his hair "yeah, I am in charge of finding all the old PC stuff and tinkering with that, it's cool and the show will be awesome".

"It is, I really like it so far".

He looks straight at me "so you are dating Lee Pace, huh?".

"Who told you that?" and bite my lip.

He snorts "pretty much everyone around him have heard him talk about the amazing Jordyn Carter and when his dog got hurt, he was freaking out until he got hold of you".

"Yeah, I guess we are".

"He is a lucky man, Jordyn".

"Luke, please don't....it would never have worked and you know it as well as I do".

He gives me a sad look "I know, Jordyn.....but sometimes I wish our circumstances would have been different".

"Me too, Luke, but that is how life goes sometimes, you know....we were so young, but I think you will always have a special place for your first love" and I hold out my arms and we embrace.

"I agree".

I look at him "besides, I hear you are a married man now, with two kids, so things tend to work out the way they are suppose to, I guess".

He pulls me in tight " Yeah, it's all good. I'm glad I got to see you, you take take ok?" and we part ways, I look as he walks off to the other building. I am not aware that someone else has watched the entire scenario from across the lot and is now stewing, stomping off to his trailer to pout.

I stand there for a few minutes more and then walk back to set, but Lee is nowhere to be found. My mom points to his trailer and I go over and knock on the door "Lee, are you in there?". I hear footsteps and the door flies open and he glares at me "what?".

Looking at him in shock, I step inside and close the door, he is still wearing his suit, but is clearly upset since the tie is flung on the table. I walk over to him "hey, what's the matter?".

He crosses his arms and shy away from me, plopping down on the couch "nothing".

"What ever, Lee....I leave the set and when I return you are a moody asshole, what gives?".

He is brooding and gives me a look, raising his voice slightly "maybe seeing you kissing on another man in the parking lot!".

"Lee...what are you talking about?".

He flies off the handle "give me a break, Jordyn, don't pretend you don't remember, I saw you guys a few minutes ago....by your mom's car".

"Ohhh that.." and he cuts me off "yes, that".

The sting of his voice and the sarcasm gets to me and I loose my temper too "for your information that is Luke, I know him from when I went to High School and I hadn't seen him for years, that's it....happy now?".

"You seemed awfully cozy for not having seen him for that long" and he looks hurt and worried.

"Lee, I am telling the truth and he meant a great deal to me back then".

"Maybe he still does with the way you acted?".

It hurts he doesn't believe him and I feel the tears "you know what, Lee.......forget it okay, I'm leaving! I don't want to fight with you over something this stupid!" and I give him one last look, with tears streaming down my face "if you absolutely want to know, Luke was my first, he took my virginity and I his, so he will always mean something special to me" and I slam the door behind me.

Lee sits there, stunned and then rubs his face, muttering "shit".

I storm across the lot and into the costume room, mom and grandma looking alarmed. I hold out my hand "mom, can I just have your keys, please? I'll have dad come get you".

"Jodie, what is going on?" and she hands me her keys and she hugs me "is it, Lee?".

I burst into tears and take the keys "yes, but I just can't talk about it now....I'll see you at home" and I run to the her SUV, getting in and driving off, ignoring the desperate calls from Lee as he sprints across the lot "Jordyn....stop, please wait" and he looks utterly defeated as I swing into the street.

My mom comes out of the building and head his way "care to tell me why Jordyn just took off? She was too upset to talk to us?" and she puts a hand on his arm "you okay, Lee?".

He turns to her, tears stinging in his eyes and he looks at her embarrassed "it's all my fault....I saw her with someone out here and it sent me into a jealous rage and I didn't trust her and ohh god, Caroline.....this is bad".

She pulls him in for a motherly hug "let me guess, you saw her with Luke?".

He nods and wipes the tears with the back of his hand, looking helpless "yes and I didn't know their story, I just walked out here looking for her and I see her embracing this guy and he kissed her too".

"But she told you their story?".

He sniffles "yeah or more yelled it at me after I acted like a jerk" and he looks at my mom "I just freaked out when I saw her with someone else, made me want to just kill him and I took it out on her".

She pats his arm "it'll be ok, Jordyn has a short temper once in a while too and it probably set her off that you didn't believe her, she hates that. Why don't you go try and finish out the day and we can go find her after work?".

"You know where she went?" and he gets a little hope back in his voice.

"I think I do, she more than likely just drove to our house and is probably in the garden, by the koi pond".

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?".

"Oh she will, she will calm down and come around".

Lee sounds doubtful "I sure hope so....." and he takes a deep breath and hugs my mom "thanks for listening" and returns to set, struggling to get through the rest of the day. It takes all his acting abilities to be able to finish the scenes, trying not to think about me, how jealous he felt when he saw me with Luke and how much his heart hurts right this moment.

 


	10. Chapter 10

My mom waits for Lee as he gets cleaned up after work and he comes out of his trailer, shoulders slumped, he looks like a beaten puppy. He gives her a weak smile "sorry to keep you waiting".

"It's fine, Calvin was just happy he didn't have to pick me up since he is doing dinner for us all tonight".

Lee gives her a defeated look "that is if I am not thrown out of your house before then. Is Jordyn there for sure?".

My mom pats him arm "yes, Cal said she is, but she didn't want to talk to him either".

"Oh god...." and Lee makes a face.

They get to Lee's car and my mom gives him directions and they start driving. They are not talking much and my mom glances at him "it'll be ok....".

He grips the steering wheel "I hope so, but I can't believe I fucked up this bad" and then he realizes what he just said and gestures in frustration "I'm sorry for swearing, I just....I can't...".

"I'm not offended, it takes a lot more than that, Lee and you just need to talk to her, explain how it made you feel...".

"Like a jealous jerk, I thought I was going to loose my mind, seeing her with someone else. I know it is ridiculous, but I am very possessive when it comes to her....not that I want to control her, just that I want to know that she belongs to me and nobody else" and he shrugs "makes me sound like an immature teenager, doesn't it?".

"No, it just makes you sound like someone that is deeply in love and very protective of what you share with her" and she adds with a smile "and maybe a little possessive".

He cracks a smile "you can be honest with me and I know it is stupid and I should just have listened to her in the first place, but I was just so blinded by jealousy. I should have trusted her, but I was angry and it made me feel dumb for feeling that way and I took it out on her".

"Just tell her all of that, Lee.....Jordyn is a big girl and she'll understand".

"I hope so and that is one of the things that attracted me to her in the first place, that she has her own life and doesn't wait around for me or expect me to put my life on hold for her".

My mom chuckles "she has always been very independent, but I think her years with Aaron really taught her that.....not just sit around and wait. I'm glad her days with him is over, don't get me wrong, he is nice and all, but just never ever put her first and she deserves that sometimes".

Lee says quietly "I know she does, she seems to put others before herself most of the time".

She smiles "yeah, that is another things about Jordyn, she has always had a deep compassion for others and want to help them"

He says quietly "another reason I fell in love with her......the way she treated Carl and someone brought in a turtle while I was there and she was concerned for the family as well as their pet".

"Sounds like Jordyn" and she points "turn right down by the big sign" and they turn into *Orchard Estates*, driving down a wide, beautiful road, lined with trees. "It's the house on the very end" and Lee parks his car in front of a rather large, southern style home with a gorgeous, covered front porch. My mom looks at him as they get out "you look surprised".

Lee looks shyly at her, running his hand through his hair "uhmm....Jordyn never told me....." and his voice trails off.

She nods "that we were well to do?".  He gives her an affirmative look "yeah".

"I just don't think she thought it was important, this is us, not her life".

"You are probably right and I guess I could have thought that far myself, if it really meant anything....I mean, I know your husband is an executive".

"Speaking of husband, hi honey" and my mom goes over and gives my dad a kiss as he comes out of the garage.

He smiles at Lee "I thought I heard a car" and he points to the third garage "you can pull inside that if you want".

Lee shakes his head "it's ok......I better leave my car here in case I need to leave early...".

My dad pats his back "I'll be okay......go talk to her and then I have some good steaks to throw on the grill".

They lead the way in their beautiful home, it is open and airy with lots of windows overlooking a pool and gorgeous gardens behind the pool. My mom point out and opens the patio door "she is probably through that arch over there, by the koi pond, Lee. Good luck".

Lee swallows, takes a deep breath and walks in the back, passing the sparkling pool and goes through gated arch and a gorgeous Japanese style garden is revealed and he sees another garden beyond that. In the middle of the garden is a koi pond, orange, while and yellow fish can be seen swimming around, they are kind of gathered by the edge of a little patio with a bench. He sighs and walks toward the person on the bench, saying softly "Jordyn?".

I look up, having heard his footsteps and knowing he would more than likely show up at some point. His appearance about breaks my heart, he looks defeated and he approach slowly, not sure if it is safe. I reply quietly "yes?".

He steps next to the bench "can I talk to you?" and I pat the bench and he sits down next to me and I can almost hear his heart pounding and how nervous he is. He grips the bench with his hands, trying to steady himself and I just reach out on instinct and put my hand over his. He lets go of the bench, turning his hand over and our fingers lace together and he pulls me into his arms and he starts to ramble "oh my god, Jordyn.....I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I didn't believe, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I was an idiot, I..." and I cut him of with a soft kiss on his lips, pulling back a little and looking into his eyes. 

The pain I see in his, brings tears to mine and I whisper to him, holding his face "Lee, it's okay.....I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have freaked out and left like that".

"Please don't cry, babe.....I'm so sorry" and he tenderly wipes the tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm sorry I was so upset" and he gestures with his hand "I just got jealous as fuck when I saw you with him and I didn't stop to listen to you, my emotions just got away from me". Tears are threatening to fog his vision as he continues on "I am so sorry, Jordyn.....it is not that I don't believe you, I do....I really do. It is just..... " and he takes a deep breath "I can't stand the thought of you with someone else....you are your own person and that is one of the things I love about you, that you are independent, but I also want you to belong to me".

I reach for his face, cradling it in my hands "I am sorry too......I should have kept my temper in check and stayed, so we could talk about it. Instead I just got so frustrated with you when you acted like you didn't believe me. I can't stand dishonesty and the fact you thought I had something going on with Luke......it just.." and my voice breaks "it just rubbed me the wrong way, especially since I know how much it hurts to be cheated on".

Lee's eyes goes big "Luke cheated on you?".

I violently shake my head " no, no......he is too sweet for that...it was someone else, someone I loved very much and thought I was going to spent the rest of my life with" and the memories brings a new stream of tears.

He scoots closer and wraps his strong arms around me, just holding me, whispering in my ear "I'm so sorry, babe......why didn't you tell me?".

I catch my breath and look at him "it just didn't seem like it mattered much, it happened a long time ago. We met in vet school, he was a fellow student, smart and gorgeous. We became close fast, he proposed our senior year and we had big plans after our internships, but that came crashing down when I came home early one day and found him naked in our bed with an older woman. It shattered all my dreams and ideas I had about marriage and relationships for a while. My friends, my fours partners at the hospital are the reasons I got through it ok".

"I'm sorry for making it all come flooding back today. Forgive me, please?".

"Lee, you didn't know and I'm sorry too, so maybe that makes us even, huh?" and I give him a weak smile.

He smiles back and softly touch my face "maybe..." and he tilts his head as I move mine as we exchange a soft kiss. He pulls me in for a tight hug, squeezing me "god, I was just sick the rest of the day......".

"Sorry, I should have come back, but I felt stupid and didn't want to bother you while filming" and I look at him "how did you find me anyway?".

"I wish you would have, I am sure what we shot this afternoon is all crap, I could barely stutter through my lines" and he just holds my hand, looking at our intertwined fingers "your mom.....she came and found me, waited for me and I drove us both here".

"Of course she did, she always tries to fix things and worry about others".

"Sounds like her daughter" and he gives me a smile and then really look around the garden as we sit on the bench "this is stunning, no wonder you like to come here, so peaceful".

"It is my dad's thing, the gardens. He spends all his free time out here and of course has a helper that comes a couple of times a week" and I nod towards the area behind where we are sitting "there is a rose garden over there and a vegetable one beyond that, my mom helps with that one".

"It is gorgeous" and Lee looks at the pond and the colorful fish in it "those are huge".

"They are Japanese koi fish and another one of my dad's hobbies, I think he loves them more than his own children at times".

"No, but almost" and we both turn as my dad comes up with a bowl with lettuce "is it safe to come out here now?".

We both smile at him "yes, dad....we have made peace" and we both stand up, Lee still holding my hand.

"Good, good....then I will throw the steaks on. Do you mind feeding them?" and he hands me the bowl.

"No, we can do that" and he heads back towards the patio of the house. 

There is big splashes coming from the pond and Lee stares in amazement "what the hell......they know you have food?".

I walk closer, dragging him with me "oh yeah, they are actually pretty smart" and I let go of his hand and kneel by the edge "you can hand feed them" and I hand a couple of pieces of lettuce to eager mouths and Lee sits down next to me and I give him some leaves "here, they wont bite you". He feeds the leaves to the fish and gives me a grin "this is crazy, they are just fish".

"I know, but they are really intelligent" and I get thoughtful for a minute "I think most animals feel and think more than we are even aware of, the more time I spent with them, the more they seem to surprise me".

Lee reaches for some more lettuce and looks at me "you would know, but I agree" and he continues "Carl is a lot smarter" and he sees my lifted eyebrow "well, you know....feelings wise at least, maybe not common sense wise" and he grins "he growled at Krista several times and I caught him giving her the evil look, I think he knew she wasn't right for me".

"Animals often do....we just tend to ignore them, disregarding them as less intelligent than us, but just because they can's read, write or speak our language, that doesn't mean they don't know what is going on or don't have feelings".

"Well, I know Carl might not be the smartest dog, but he has feelings and he reads people pretty good". We finish feeding the koi fish and he gathers me in his arms, gazing into my eyes "I love you, Jordyn. Again, I'm sorry about today and all the feelings that got stirred up".

I hold him tight "I love you too, Lee and I'm sorry as well" and we close the distance, sharing a searing kiss. 

Things are about to get a little interesting when someone clears their throat and we both look over, my mom is grinning "glad you guys made up, dinner is served".

Lee blushes and we walk hand in hand to the patio where we sits down to enjoy a good dinner. Lee pulls out my chair and then sit down next to me. I smile at my dad "looks tasty, dad".

"Thanks, I hope it is, marinaded steaks from the grill, herb roasted potatoes and a salad with stuff from the garden". He holds up a bottle of wine "Lee, can I tempt you with a glass? It's the weekend".

"Yes, that sounds awesome, thank you" and he pours one for Lee and me and we enjoy a great dinner with my parents, just talking about life. Lee gets along with them like a fish in water, but that shouldn't surprise me since everyone just likes Lee and they have spent a lot of time with him on set. The sun goes down and my mom turn on the hanging lights outside and my dad goes and light the fire in the pit. We move over there and sit and visit some more and my mom brings out stuff to roast marshmallows and we enjoy the sweet treat.

My parents call it a night, but it is so nice out here, so we stay a while. My mom looks at us, smiling "are you going back to Lee's tonight?".

I shrug "not sure, all our stuff is there".

"Whatever you want to do, but you are more than welcome to the guesthouse or one of the bedrooms in the house. There are extra stuff like toiletries in the guesthouse if you feel like it".

"I know, mom, thanks" and Lee smiles at her "thanks so much for dinner, Jill and for everything else".

"Night, kids" and she leaves.

Lee gets up and takes me with him over on the chaise lounger, sittings down and pulling me down to sit between his legs, my back resting against his chest and his strong arms wrapped around me. I lean back and let the stress of the day drain away as we sit there in silence, watching the flames dancing in the fire and he moves the hair away from my neck and gently kisses me, whispering in my ear "I love you so much, Jordyn, I'm glad I'm here with you".

I snuggle into his chest and turn my head to kiss him softly "I love you too, Lee and this is really nice".

"Why didn't you tell me?" and I shift so I can give him a confused look and he continues, gesturing around "this....that your parents are very well off".

"i don't know, didn't think it matters much or does it?".

He shakes his head "no, it doesn't, I was just wondering".

"It just seems odd to mention it...like, oh just so you know, my parents are loaded".

He laughs and put up a hand "I get it, it just surprised me since they don't seem the type".

"And that might be another reason I didn't mention it, this is just part of who they are, but you would never know it if you just met them and talked to them. Yes, they have a beautiful home, but they are so much more than that".

"They are great people, Jordyn....I have enjoyed getting to know them and I can't wait to meet your Grandpa tomorrow".

"Grandpa Joe is a crusty old farmer, with a deep love for his family, his animals and his farm. He is the one that taught me to love all animals".

"He sounds awesome" and he rubs my hand, our fingers interlaced together and he looks into my eyes "I would love for you to meet my folks too" and he takes a deep breath "will you come home with me to Texas in a month? It's my dad's birthday and my mom is surprising him with a party. It will just be for the weekend".

I return his gaze and look a little surprised "are you sure about that? I mean, I would love to meet your parents, but we just started seeing each other not too long ago and it just makes it more official and..". He stops my rambling with a soft kiss "yes, I am sure. I want them to meet you so bad and it seems weird since I feel I know your family already and you have never met mine, well, except my brother and Carl".

"I would like to come with you if you are sure, but I need to check and make sure I can leave for the weekend. We really need to hire a couple of more doctors".

"How is that going anyway with that?" and he leans back and rests his head on the chaise, I'm halfway sitting between his legs with my back against the long side of the lounger, so we can have good eye contact as we talk. 

"Uhm, it is going....I think we have a couple of serious interviews next week. I hope it happens soon, so some of us can take some time off" and I think for a second and then continue "I love my job, but it has been hectic and none stop since we opened the place. We have been very lucky and we are so grateful, but it would be nice to be able to leave for a week or two and not worry about the entire place falling apart".

"It will happen, Jordyn and I do think you deserve some time off, you guys took a chance to live out your dream and have been very successful, so now you should make it so you can enjoy it".

"We are getting there" and I stifle a yawn and he pulls me into his arms "tired, babe?".

"Yeah, it was a long and emotionally draining day". He moves a strand of hair away from my face "yeah, it was and I'm sorry about that".

I plant a soft kiss on his lips "it's okay, Lee...we talked and it is over and behind us, but I feel drained".

He returns the kiss and looks at me with tenderness "want to drive back to my house or just crash here? We don't need to be anywhere tomorrow until we go to your grandparents, so whatever".

Getting up, I reach for his hand "if you don't mind, lets just sleep in the guesthouse and we can go to your place and shower tomorrow before we drive to my grandparents". He swings his big legs out and get up too, taking my hand "that sounds good, but let me put the car in the garage then".

"You left it outside?".

Giving me a sheepish look "yeah, in case I didn't need to stay.......". 

I embrace him and touch his face with my hand "oh Lee, I'm sorry you felt that way".

"It's fine" and we walk to the garage and I open it so he can put the car away and we walk back in the garden, past the koi pond, soft light illuminating the are and to the guest house that sits overlooking the rose garden. I punch in the code for the door and open it, gesturing "come on in". It is not too big, but very cozy with a sitting area with a fireplace and mini kitchen, a bedroom with a comfortable king size bed and a nice bathroom with a big tub and shower. Lee looks around "this is nice" and he follows me in the bathroom and I hand him a toothbrush "I love it here, it is like a little retreat. Here and there is soap, shampoo etc. in the cabinet". 

We get ready for bed and shed most of our clothes. Lee gets done first and crawls in bed and pulls the sheets aside when I come out of the bathroom "come here, Jordyn, I think we both need some rest" and we snuggle together and it doesn't take long before we are both fast asleep, Happy to have figured things out and found our way back to each other.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

I am currently pressed against the glass shower wall, my legs tightly wrapped around Lee's butt as he pounds into me, both of us moaning in pleasure as he slides in and out of me. Fuck, this feels good, he is so big and hard right now, drives me crazy as his swollen head brushes against a certain spot inside of me and I whimper in his ear "ohhhh, harder, Lee.....please" and I have a firm grip on his shoulders with my hands, arms wrapped tightly around him. He grunts with every thrust, his breathing ragged "fuck.....shit......ohhh god, Jordyn...." and he kisses me again, our tongues wrapping around each other and he looks into my eyes "close?".

Not really capable of forming many coherent words at the moment, I nod and manages to moan "uhu....ohh fuck, right there" and the damn breaks, the orgasm spreading through my entire body and I convulse and spasm around him, biting his shoulder to muffle my scream of pleasure. He feels my inner walls clench around him and his movements become more desperate as he chases his own release. A couple of more strokes and he comes hard, growling deeply "ohhh fuck yes" as he empties everything he has into me. 

We hold each other tight, both of us breathing hard and he buries his head in my shoulder, murmuring "holy shit" and I nuzzle his ear "I agree". He lifts his head to look at me, a smile spreading on his face "make up sex is awesome" and he gently pulls out and sets me back down on the ground. I snuggle into his embrace "yeah, but the stuff before is not...." and he nods "I know" and we finish showering and step back out, toweling off.

My parents had served breakfast on the patio and then we made it back to Lee's place to grab some fresh clothes before we are heading to my grandparents. We get dressed slowly, still stopping to steal a kiss, touch an arm or embrace briefly here and there, not really being able to keep our hands to ourselves.

Lee plops down on the couch and reads the script for next week, making notes in the margin. The cast get together on Sunday nights at someones house to go over the scenes being shot the following week, to talk about them and exchange ideas. I sit next to him, leaning slightly against him and he has one arm wrapped partly around me. I am catching up on emails and reviewing resumes sent to us for our openings at the hospital, we are currently seeking at least 2 more veterinarians to join us. We got a lot of applications, it is an attractive job and our hospital has a good reputation. I look over several resumes, love how everything is online and I am not shuffling a stack of papers. 

One resume pops up and I let out a gasp "oh my god" and Lee looks up, concern in his voice right away "what, Jordyn? Something wrong?". I quickly skim over the application and then look at Lee, sighing "guess who applied to come work at our hospital?". "I don't know, the President of the United States?" and I playfully slap his shoulder "very funny, Lee! No, the guy that cheated on me back in the day, during vet school".

"No way! For real? Does he not know you are part owner?" and he sits up a little straighter and put his script down. "Of course he does or he would have been living under a rock for the past several years, which is not like him at all. He actually went on to work at a great clinic in Denver, so I wonder why he wants to move to NY" and I look for clues on his application, but don't see any.

Lee looks worried "would you hire him?" and I meet his gaze, thinking for a minute "uhmm...I don't know....it would be up to all four of us and they all know what he did to me. If...and I am saying a very big if here, if we did, I would make sure i never really worked with him. He is a horrible boyfriend/fiance, but probably a great vet".

"When will are you starting to interview people?" and he runs his hand through my hair. I glance at the screen "we are meeting on Tuesday to discuss our favorites and will probably have people in by Friday". Lee thinks for a minute and then looks at me "you are an adult and can do what you want, but I think for your well being, I hope he doesn't get hired" and he pauses "besides, I hope I don't ever have to see his face...".

"Why?" and he reaches for my hand, clasping it and I watch it disappear inside his enormous paw "because I would want to hurt him for doing that to you".

"That's very sweet, Lee, but I'm just hoping he will not be even considered".

He pulls on my arm "come here" and I crawl into his lap, wrapping my arms around him and we exchange a deep kiss and his looks into my eyes "I love you, Jordyn, so much and I'm so sorry about yesterday".

Putting a finger over his lips "shhh, I love you too, Lee and not another word about it". We stay close for a bit, no talking much, but just enjoying being together in the same room.

We get up and eat a quick lunch, just a sandwich and then get ready to head to my grandparents farm about 30 minutes away.

We talk on the way and Lee will be back in NY in a couple of week for the weekend, so he invites me up to his farm, something I really look forward to. We pull down the familiar lane and up to an older southern style farm house, surrounded by trees, a couple of rocking chairs on the front porch. Two dogs come charging from the back yard, barking and jumping around the car, but they quickly settle down when we get out.

Lee looks around "this is heaven". 

I pet the dogs "I know" and the front door swings open and my grandma comes out, running over to embrace us both "hi kids". I hug her "hi Grandma" and Lee kisses her cheeks "Rosalyn" and she looks at him "Lee, I think you can call me Grandma and welcome to our little paradise, make yourself at home". He laughs "ok, Grandma".

"Where is Grandpa?" and I look around.

She waves her hand "probably out in the vegetable garden, I sent him out there to pick some corn for supper and maybe dig up some potatoes".

"Ok, we'll go say hi" and Lee reaches for my hand "lead the way". We walk in the back, past the flower garden and the barn, out to the garden area, but we find a bucket with a couple of ears of corn...no Grandpa in sight. We look around "hmmm.....he should be here" and Lee looks out in the pasture and points "I see a couple of guys out there and it looks like a donkey next to one guy and maybe a large animal on the ground?".

I look too "yep, that is Grandpa alright and the donkey is Henry, he is a miniature and thinks he is a dog. Grandpa raised him and bottle fed him. That looks like the neighbor, Mr. Jenkins. Lets go and see what is going on".

We duck under the fence, well, Lee steps over it more or less and we walk towards them and as we get closer, it becomes clear it is a cow on the ground. They both turn as we come closer and Henry comes running over, wanting to say hi and be petted. I scratch between his long ears and he sniffs at Lee. My grandpa trots over, giving me a big smile and a bear hug "Jordie! Perfect timing as always" and I hug him back "hi Grandpa, so good to see you" and I turn to Lee "Grandpa, this is Lee. Lee please meet my Grandpa Joe". They shake hands and Grandpa gives him a grin "so nice to finally meet you, you are all my wife raves about every day she comes home from that job". Lee blushes "thank you, I think" and he nods at Mr. Jenkins "sir".

Grandpa turns to me and points to Mr. Jenkins "maybe you can have a look, Mr. Jenkins was about to call the vet" and I step closer and smile, I have known him as long as I can remember "Mr. Jenkins, what's the matter with her?" and I nod towards the cow. He looks at me with friendly eyes "good to see you, honey.....I think she is having trouble delivering her calf. I saw her out here earlier, looking like she was in labor and then I just barely found her laying down, but nothing is showing, no legs or anything".

Stepping close to the cow, I look at her "first calf?".

"No, she had one without trouble last year" and he looks worried.

"Okay.....can we get some hot water, soap, some straw and maybe some calving chains if you got any?" and I reach in my pocket to get an elastic to pull my hair into a ponytail. Grandpa and Mr. Jenkins split up, both nodding and each saying "be right back".

Henry follows my grandpa and Lee steps closer "what are you gonna do, Jordyn?".

"See if we can help her out".

He looks worried "sure this is safe? She is big, she could kick you".

"Yeah, but I can't just stand here and watch her suffer, this is part of what I do" and I see him lift an eyebrow and I add "well, trained to do anyway, not a lot of cows in NYC" and I walk over to him, reaching for his hand "are you worried?".

He grasp it and pulls me in for a hug and a quick kiss "yeah, maybe a little.....don't want you to get hurt".

"It'll be fine, Lee...I know what I am doing".

He plants a soft kiss on my forehead "I know you do, babe, I just don't trust the cow".

"You can go up to the house if you want".

"No way, I'll stick around".

"Good, I might need a hand or two to pull".

Mr. Jenkins returns one his 4 wheeler with a bale of straw and come chains and Grandpa comes back with a bucket of water and some soap, Henry in tow. I quickly scrub my arms and hands and then throw some straw on the ground behind the cow, who looks uncomfortable and tired. I kneel behind her and stick my hand in as far as I can go, feeling around and then look at all three men standing there, Mr. Jenkins holding the tail, Grandpa just looking interested and Lee's face is somewhere between disgust and amazement. I can't help but smile "he is a city boy" and Grandpa slaps him on the back "welcome to the countryside, son".

"Well, I think the problem is that there are more than 4 legs in here, so I'll have to sort them out and fast. Both babies are still alive, but as you know, we don't have a lot of time for this".

I push in deeper and the cow protests with a loud "mmooooooo" and I try to match a head and two legs together. It is hard work and I'm starting to sweat, huffing "chains" and Grandpa hands them to me and I manage to pull a leg out and put a chain around it, then going on for the second leg, hooking a chain around that one too. I get hold of a head, the calf is actually trying to suck on my fingers, a good sign. "Allright, now.....Lee or Grandpa, can you pull on those chains, but only when I say when".

They each get leg and I wait until the cow has another contraction "pull, pull" and I am able to guide the head out. We pause and wait, but are able to deliver the calf on the next contraction. Grandpa goes to work on rubbing it down and take of the chains, handing them to Lee "give these back to her, she will need them again".

I reach back in and it is a lot easier to locate the other calf and with Lee's help, that one is soon delivered as well, to the great relief of the poor cow and Mr. Jenkins. The calves are both alive, which is great, that is more than often not the case. We rub them with the straw and the move them up to the cow's head so she can clean them off.

We stand watching them bond with their mother and I wipe my sweaty brow. Mr. Jenkins pats my shoulder "thank you, Jordyn...that sure was fantastic to witness. Just sent me the bill would you".

"Consider it a favor from a neighbor" and I smile at him "it was good and also nice when the outcome is this great".

We stand around a little longer and then hear footsteps and turn as Grandma comes out to pasture "there you all are, thought you had gotten lost" and she smiles at Mr. Jenkins "how are you Bob?".

"Oh, I'm good now and it is entirely my fault...my cow had trouble and as your husband and I were discussing it, your wonderful granddaughter showed up with her handsome boyfriend and she delivered the calves".

"Wonderful" and she turns to Grandpa "I'll just get the corn for supper". He moves "no, no, we are done..I can come get it" and we all say goodbye to Mr. Jenkins and walk back towards the house.

Lee looks at me "you ok?".

"Yeah, just need to get cleaned up and maybe find an old shirt to wear or I think my gym bag might be in your car?".

"I think it is" and I go get washed up and Lee brings me my bag, so I can change into another shirt. We walk out on the back porch where Grandma is busy putting stuff in the big pot for the seafood bake, the potatoes, corn and sausages. She will put the shrimp, clams and lobsters in later.  She smiles when we come out "that was quite the excitement you guys had. I'm glad you could help Mr. Jenkins out, Jordie....he is a nice man".

"He is, Grandma. Can we do anything to help?".

"Oh no, just have a seat and relax for a bit, your folks should be here any minute and your brother and Everlyn too".

Lee and I sit down on the big couch, he pulls his arm around me and leans in to kiss my head, sighing in contentment "now this is the life" and I reach for his hand, our fingers lacing together.

My grandma chuckles "aint that the truth, Lee.....we just love it here".

We hear cars rolling over the gravel and doors slamming and soon my parents come around the yard, followed by my brother and his wife. We get up and I hug my brother and he squeezes me "hi sis, so glad to see you and I can't wait to meet your man" and I turn to Lee "Lee, please meet my brother, John" and I hug his wife too "and his wife, Evelyn".

They all exchange greetings and John is sizing Lee up "so I hear you guys met when your dog ate your ex girlfriend's earrings?".

Lee laughs and runs his hands through his hair and then stick them back in his pockets, I can tell he is nervous "yeah....we did, it was a bad night, but it turned out to be really good in the end" and he smiles at me, reaching for my hand.

"And now you are here to shoot a TV series based on the early tech boom?".

"Yes, it is a fascinating story and really about people" and Lee and John wander into the garden, talking more about that.

Evelyn looks at me "wow, he is even more handsome in person than on the screen".

I grin "I know and he is a good guy".

"He better be or John will have his ass. You should have heard him when he found out you were dating a movie star and so forth".

I sigh "yeah, I talked to him about it a couple of times, but I know it is just because he cares so much".

She nods "exactly, he wants you to be happy and find a good guy to be with".

"Well, I think Lee is that...".

We are called to the table and my dad and grandpa drains the seafood pot and dumps it all out on another table, on newspapers and we are invited to just dig in and load our plates full of food. We sit down and enjoy a lovely evening with family and some tasty food.

It is late when we say goodbye and start heading back to Lee's rental. He is driving, but reach over for my hand and I lean my head on his shoulder. "That was a great night, Jordyn....your entire family is great".

"I know and you survived John's interrogations".

"He wasn't that bad, he just wanted to know my intentions and to make sure I wasn't going to be an asshole to you".

"And you told him what?".

"That we would just see where this would lead, but that I loved you so much"

"I love you too, Lee" and I sigh "I guess now I have to survive meeting your family".

"They will adore you, I promise".

"I hope so" and we make it back to his house, pretty much crashing from an exciting and exhausting day.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got carried away....most is smut in this chapter.....not really sorry......

I stir and slowly open my eyes, the light peaking through the curtains. I pull the sheets to the side and go use bathroom. I glance in the mirror as I wash my hands, my hair is a mess and I look a little tired. Walking back in the bedroom, a smile creeps up on my face when I see Lee in the bed, he is sprawled out on his back, one arm above his head and the sheet is halfway down his body, exposing his broad chest and shoulders. He is out cold and I study his face, those distinct eyebrows and his beautiful features, his long eye lashes resting against his skin. My eyes travel down over the rest of his body, the sheet covering his lower half, but he is just stunningly beautiful. He has legs that go on forever and his feet are sticking out. Climbing back in bed, I snuggle next to him and he rolls over, tucking me close with his big arm and mumbles something into my hair. The heat from his body feels so nice and I doze off again.

I might be dreaming, but somebody is stroking my arm and placing kisses on my neck and nibbling on my ear lobe. I sigh and roll over on my back and soon I become aware that it is not a dream, somebody is kissing me and I feel a big hand palming over my abs and moving over my breast, gently cupping it and a wet mouth closing over my nipple. I moan, blindly reaching for his head, threading my fingers through his hair as he swirls his tongue over my peaked nipple, making me throb between my legs, wetness pooling and I squirm. "Mmmmmm, what are you doing, Lee?".

He moves back up to my mouth, kissing me and running a hand down my body, cupping my behind and squeezing lightly "waking you up, babe". Slowly opening my eyes, I am met by his hazel ones and a smirk "morning, Jordyn".

"Morning, Lee" and I stretch, making sure to rub my entire body against his, hooking a leg over his and pulling myself up on top of him. I move my hips against his bulging erection and he holds me firmly to him as he thrusts against me, making me whine "need more" and I slither down his body, dragging my breasts over him and hooking my fingers under his underwear, pulling it down with me, lifting it over his hard cock as it springs free. 

He sighs in bliss and I move back up, sitting on his thighs after I pull his boxer briefs all the way off, Our eyes meet and I can tell his breathing is speeding up in anticipation and I lick my lips and then bend down, placing a kiss on his swollen head. He takes a deep intake of air, holding it and letting it out in a deep moan as I open my mouth and take him in, swirling my wet tongue around him. He grabs my hair "fuck, babe" and I relax my mouth, taking him in deeper and hollowing my cheeks as I bop my head up and down on his cock. He arches his back "fuck yeah...just like that....ohhh god, babe...urghhh........." and I feel him harden even more, which makes me even wetter.

I reach down and gently roll his balls in my hand and he moans and then reaches down with both his hands, sliding them under my panties, cupping my rear and coaxing me up towards him again. He rolls us over as soon as my mouth pops off him and he goes in for a deep, wet kiss, groaning in my mouth "you don't get to have all the fun". He kisses down my body and takes hold of my panties with his teeth, pulling them down my legs and all the way off with his hand. He bites my knee and makes me giggle when he licks my inner thigh, nipping at my skin and gently coaxing my legs apart. He gives me an appreciative look and runs his hands over my thighs, petting me and then he dips down, kissing the top of my mound, nuzzling my folds apart with his nose.

I lift my hips towards him and grab at his hair, whimpering "Lee, please" and it turns into a moan when he sticks his long tongue out, rasping over my sensitive nub "ohhh...yes, more". He hums, picking up the pace a little, alternating licking and flicking his tongue against me. I am dripping wet against his mouth and arch up when I feel him slide a couple of his long fingers inside of me, moving them in and out and crooking them. I am almost sobbing with arousal and when he flattens his tongue against my clit and strokes a certain spot inside, I shatter into a million pieces, screaming his name "Lee!" as I climax, convulsing around his fingers. He keeps stroking me, but knows to pull back a little and I let out a puff of air, my body going limp on the bed "oh..that was...wow".

Lee scoots back up next to me, giving me a grin "I aim to please" and we meet in a searing kiss and I tuck at his arm, wanting him on top of me. He oblige and we both sigh when he covers me with his massive body and I wrap my legs around him, making his rock hard cock rest against my folds. He looks down at me "I love you so much, babe".

We exchange another kiss and I cup his smooth chin "I love you too, Lee" and I wiggle my hips a little and he groans. I look into his beautiful eyes "it's your turn, what would you like......have a favorite way to do this?". He looks at me and I see a faint blush creep up on his cheeks and he stammers "what? Uhmmm......I don't know...it's all good, right?". 

His sudden shyness is utterly adorable and I smile at him "Lee, are you blushing?". Avoiding my eyes for a second, he looks away and chews on his tongue "maybe....".

"Why? I don't want to ruin the mood here, but I am sure Krista was into some kinky shit.........so spit it out, what do you really like?" and I rub myself against his hard shaft.

He moans and pushes back against me before looking me in the eyes "she actually was kind of boring, looks can be deceiving.....it was ok, I guess, but sex with you is something else, it means a lot more....." and he presses his entire body against mine, nipping at my shoulder and then dipping down to lick my cleavage and touch my breast with his hand, kneading it. It is my turn to moan, I love when he does that with his hand, he is rough, but gentle at the same time. 

He latches onto my nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue and he lets out a grunt when he feels my clit respond and throb against him. I tuck at his hair "Lee, stop trying to distract me, just answer the question.....what would you like?". He licks his way back up to my mouth and our tongues wrap around each other until we both need air and he says breathless "ok fine, but please let me know if you don't like it this way" and he flips me over.

I get up on my hands and knees and he is kneeling behind me, reaching out to trace my back with his hands and finally reach my behind, kneading each cheek and he leans over me, making my skin shiver as he kisses me up my back and playfully bite my shoulder "you are so damn beautiful, Jordyn". Spreading my legs, I feel his big head rubbing against my entrance and then slowly start to penetrate me, I throw my head back and moan "ohhhh Lee" and I feel his chest against my back and his hot breath in my ear as he slides all the way to the hilt "ohhh fuck, you feel good".

Pushing back against him, I can't believe how good this feels and when he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in, I become a withering, begging mess "ohhh god, Lee.....please fuck me". He reaches up and caresses my breasts with his hand and moan in pleasure "like it, babe?" and he picks up the pace, leaving us both struggling to breathe while he keeps moving in and out of me. I lower myself, resting on my arms and the angle makes him go even deeper, a deep sob tearing from my mouth when his head hits a certain spot inside of me.

Lee is grunting with each thrust and he reaches around, finding my clit and applies pressure with his thumb, drawing circles and he growls through gritted teeth "come for me, babe....I want to feel you come around my cock".  It doesn't take long before I see stars, my world exploding in a mind blowing orgasm and I contract around him, moaning in utter bliss "ohhhhh...ohhh yes". He feels my walls clench around him and it spurs on his climax, he pounds into me a few more times and then comes forcefully, pulsing his hot release deep inside me with a satisfied growl "oh fuck I'm coming.....urghh....yes!".

We are completely out of breath and Lee pulls me down on the bed with him, staying inside of me and spooning me, wrapping his strong arms around me, kissing my shoulder and neck "fucking hell, Jordyn....that was like....holy shit".

I start to laugh, he usually doesn't swear on a string like that and I turn my face to kiss him on the mouth "I agree, I can now see why that is your favorite". "Oh yeah?" and he gently pulls out and turns me over, so he can see my face, running his hand over my jawline and kissing me again "you never told me your favorite....".

Smirking, I lazily run my fingers over his broad shoulder and over his chest "no, but maybe I'll show you later". He leans in to steal another kiss "I would like that". He pulls me on top of him and I rest my head on his chest and he lovingly caress my back and kisses the top om my head. We just lay there for a while, enjoying being so close and the intimacy.

I start to doze off and soon we are both out, me still laying on top of him. We snooze a while until Lee gently touches my back and kiss my forehead "Jordyn...wake up, babe".

Yawning and stretching, rubbing my entire body against his, I sigh "do I need to?".

"Maybe.....I think we should get up, shower and then find a great brunch place. I would like to spent as much time with you as I can before I have to go to Scoot's place for the Sunday read through of the script" and he wraps his arms around me, holding me tighter "and please stop rubbing yourself against me like that...".

I smirk "why?". 

He reaches up and cups my face in his hands, giving me a searing kiss "because it fucking turns me on, babe" and he thrusts his hips and I feel him go hard again. I crook an eyebrow at him "Lee, your horny bastard".

"That's what you do to me" and we exchange another heated kiss, his hands roam my back and then goes to my behind, kneading my cheeks as he moves his hips. The familiar throb of arousal travels down between my legs and I whimper, sitting up and quickly impale myself on his beautiful cock, leaving him panting underneath me "ohhh god..." and our hands lace together as I start riding him. I speed up and let go of his hands so I can put mine on his chest for more leverage and his grabs onto my hips, guiding me up and down. I loan forward a little, rubbing my clit against him and moan out in pleasure "you feel so fucking good, Lee.....your big cock, ohhhh" and when he reaches up with one hand and lightly pinch my nipple, I fall over the edge with a sob, contracting around him and riding it out.

I slow down and he caresses my breasts, his pupils blown and dark with arousal. I pull on his arms "you asked what my favorite was......sit up" and he does as I wrap my legs behind his rear. We are chest to chest and he is still buried deep within me, sinking in deeper as the angle changes. His long arms are wrapped rightly around my torso and he has one hand planted firmly on my behind. I grab his face with my hands, kissing him with passion and wiggle my hips, drawing a moan from him "fuck you feel amazing like this" and he starts to move. It feels incredible and so intimate. He appreciates that my breasts are pressed against his chest and he dips down to lick over my nipples and I throw my head back and moan.

Lee picks up the speed and thrusts into me with force, swearing between each breath "fuck..shit....ohhh, babe..." and he comes hard, holding me firmly to him as he shoots load with a final growl "fuck yes!". He seals our lips together in a deep kiss, breathing heavy, our chests heaving against each other. I circle my hands around his shoulders, to the back of his neck, running my fingers through his damp hair and giving him a smile "good?".

He lets out a puff of air and kisses me again "it was hot, Jordyn......sorry for all the swearing, just can't help when it is this good".

I nuzzle his neck and bite his ear lobe "don't apologize for that, It actually turns me on to hear you be loud.... I like it, a lot".

Lee laughs deep, the sound rumbling in his chest and he moves a strand of hair from my face "oh I love you, babe".

"I love you too, Lee" and we slowly untangle ourselves from each other and get out of bed, meeting in a warm embrace, both surveying the current state of the bed. I look up at him "uhm...I think we made a mess".

"I know, I'll just toss the sheets in the washer in a second, not a big deal" and he leans down for a tender kiss "besides....it was so worth it".

We shower and get dressed for the day, enjoying just taking our time and reaching out to one another with a kiss, a touch or a hug here and there. Lee pulls the sheets from the bed and goes to start a load of laundry. I scroll my phone, but no urgent messages.

Lee comes back from the laundry room and slides next to me on the couch, putting an arm around me, pulling me close "any suggestions for a good place to eat brunch?".

I lean my head on his shoulder "yeah, there is a place called *the Egg and I* and they have good stuff".

"Ok, sounds good, lets go....." and he stands up, giving me a hand.

Laughing at his eagerness, I take his hand "hungry, Lee?".

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me "I'm starving....all this hot sex makes me feel famished".

We get in the car and drive over there and walk hand in hand towards the door of the restaurant, both of us turning when we hear a familiar voice "look at the lovebirds".

"Dad...mom, what are you doing here?" and we embrace them both.

My mom hugs me "same thing you guys are doing, getting some brunch, care to share a table?".

Lee looks at me and then grins at them "that would be awesome".

We enjoy a nice brunch, just visiting and enjoying the food and the good company. My dad all of a sudden looks at us "uhh ohhh....I think we have a table of Lee fans behind you guys, over in the corner. I turn around and sure enough, there is a table with some younger women, giggling and looking. Lee sighs "sorry" and looks down, I reach for his hand "don't be and don't worry about it, not a big deal".

My mom chimes in as my dad smiles at him "Lee, don't apologize, it is not your fault and there is nothing you can do about it".

Lee looks uncomfortable "Thanks and I know, but it still never gets easy for me, the whole celebrity thing".

We finish eating and after fighting over the check, Lee manages to take it and run up to the register and pay. My dad throws his hands in the air "well, I guess he won this time".

"Just let him pay, dad, you and mom paid yesterday when we went out".

We get up to join Lee and I notice the table of women are leaving as well. We walk out to the parking lot and say goodbye to my parents and then walk back to Lee's car. We are almost there, when the women approach, a pretty blond leading the group "excuse me, but you are Lee Pace, right?". 

He turns around "yeah".

She claps her hands "oh my god, I knew it. I'm Ginger and these are my girlfriends Amanda, Lindsay and Holly" and they all say hi. Do you mind posing for a picture really fast, we are huge Pushing Daisies fans and loved you in Soldier's Girl".

"Sure" and he walks over to them. They look at me and Ginger speaks up again "would you mind taking it?".

I smile "no, not at all" and a couple of them hand me their phones. Amanda looks at me "are you Carl's vet, Jordyn? I saw your picture on Lee's twitter".

"Yeah, that would be me". I can see the wheels turning, but don't give them any more to go on.

Lee gets in between them and I take a couple of pictures. They seem appreciative and thank us, before walking of, a couple of them looking back a few times. He walks over to open my car door, grumbling "give it an hour and it will be all over Twitter".

"Maybe, but why do you care? There is nothing you can do about it".

He leans in and gives me a warm kiss and smile "I know, babe, but I just would like to keep my private life to myself".

"I know you do, but this is part of what comes with being an actor I'm afraid".

"Yeah" and he kisses me again before closing the door and walking to the other side, getting in and driving us back to his place.

We get back home and I go throw the clothes and sheets in the dryer. We just sit on the couch and talk for a while before he has to go prep with the other actors for the next week. He takes my hand, studying our fingers as they lace together, bringing them to his lips and kissing my knuckles. He whines "ohh, I don't feel like going, but I know I better".

"Yes, you do, Lee and I have work to do too, I need to finish reviewing the applications we got and then maybe conference with my partners in crime, to decide who we call in for interview".

He gives me a serious look "well, I sure hope your cheating ex is not among those. By the way, and it doesn't matter, but what is his name?".

"Dalton Lowne, if you must know and I don't know if he will be. As I said before, he is probably a great vet, but not a good boyfriend".

He glances at the clock and sighs, slowly getting up the couch "ok, I better head out, I'll call you when I get done and bring home some dinner".

I get up too, walking him to the garage and he turns, pulling me into his arms and locking his lips with mine. He slowly opens my mouth with his tongue and I invite him in, he leans against the fridge and does his best to devour me. The need for air becomes imminent and we finally break and he gives me a smile "bye, babe....I'll see you in a little bit".

"Bye, Lee, have a productive time with your fellow cast" and he gets in the car and leaves.

Walking back in the house, I go fetch the sheets from the dryer and make the bed, smiling when I recall the passionate morning we shared. I fold his clothes and put it away before grabbing my laptop and getting back to trying to find partners for the hospital.

I switch to Twitter for a break and sigh as I see the picture of Lee with the women from earlier today, posted by Ginger with the caption "look who we ran into today" and a lot of comments under it "where, was he alone, how did you meet him, he looks happy and relaxed" and she responded "in Atlanta for brunch, he was eating with Carl's vet, Jordyn and an older couple" and more comments "is she his girlfriend, how dare you bother him if he was out in private, who did they eat with, leave Lee along if he is out, I hope he has a girlfriend" and Ginger can't help but respond "don't know who they ate with, but looked cozy, he was holding her hand as they walked out, we weren't rude and waited until he was done eating, they left together and he drove". I have to just stop reading, it is a bit too much for me and not sure I am ready for this scrutiny.

I lean back on the couch, falling into deep thoughts about Lee, how this beautiful man came into my life and wondering what the future might bring us. He has come to mean a great deal to me in a relative short period of time and I find that a little scary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a little longer wait for an update this time, but I am currently writing on 5 different things, so it just depends what inspires me....anyway, enjoy!

A few days later:

I am back in New York, sitting in my office with several applications. We have had a few people in for interviews, trying to find a couple of new partners to the hospital. I returned from Atlanta a few days ago, having spent some quality time with Lee. We still talk at least once a day, usually at night and text during the day. He is set to come home tomorrow and we are suppose to drive up to his farm for the weekend to just hang out and spent some time with Carl. 

Flipping through the applications again, I sigh and then finally get up, reluctantly making my way to the conference room, where I take a seat next to my three partners. Lauren comes in with our next potential partner, Dalton Lowne and he shakes everyone's hands. It is horrible awkward, but I try not to look him in the eyes and just study my papers. He looks extremely uncomfortable, I can tell, but he sucks it up and we begin the interview. He has accomplished a lot of things and looks to be damn good vet. 

The interview ends and we tell him we will be in touch, I get up and head out the door, but only make it halfway to my office and I hear fast steps behind me "Jordyn?".

Turning around, Dalton is right there and he gestures "can I talk to you for a minute?" and he hesitates "please?".

I nod and gestures towards my office "okay...." and we walk in and I close the door behind us, finally looking him in the eye "what can I do for you, Dalton?".

He is still gorgeous with his full dark hair and those chocolate brown eyes. He gives me an awkward smile "nothing....but I just want to talk to you" and he takes a deep breath "look, I know there is nothing I can say to ever take back what I did to you or make it better, but just know I have regretted it ever since you walked out and threw the ring in my face".

"Thanks for saying that, but you are right, there is nothing you can say" and a lot of the hurt and anger comes roaring back "dammit, Dalton....I loved you so much and we were going to have a life together. Do you realize what it felt like when that all those hopes, promises and plans came crashing down when I found you with that woman in OUR bed?". I am near tears.

He says quietly "no, I don't and I will never claim to fully understand, but I lost a lot that day too" and he sees my anger, putting a hand up in defense "and I take full responsibility for that. Anyway, I just wanted you to hear that and I want you to know, if I end up here, I will do my best to regain your trust".

"Well, if you get a job here, I will most likely not work with you" and I see the hurt "I know, it might hurt your feelings, but I think it would be best, there is too much baggage there, for both of us.....".

He nods "okay...whatever you think is best" and he runs a hand through his hair "so how have you been? You look beautiful".

"Thanks....I'm good, life is going well..........how have you been?".

"Okay, I guess....just immersed myself in work, but really wanted something new, so that is why I am seeking this job".

"Running from your past again, Dalton?".

"No, just ready for a fresh start and I have friends in the city and you know my folks are just in New Jersey".

"True".

He looks at his watch "sorry, I wont keep you anymore, but just wanted to talk to you" and he extends his hand "take care, Jordyn...hope to hear from you guys soon". I take his hand and we lock eyes, he can't help but pull me in for a hug and I do give in for a few seconds, recalling what it felt like to be in his arms and what he meant to me.

I look at him, whispering "you hurt me so much".

He moves a strand of hair from my face "I know, I'm so, so sorry......might be the biggest regret of my life" and he takes a deep breath "do you think we could ever go out again?".

Something switches inside of me and I pull back from him "hell no, I learned my lesson the first time, Dalton...sorry".

My door suddenly opens and I just stare at the person on the other side for a second, before I break into a smile "Lee! What the hell are you doing here, you are due home tomorrow".

Lee looks from me to Dalton and then back to me, returning my smile and walks over, totally disregarding Dalton and pulls me into his arms and planting a kiss on  my lips "surprise, babe......I snug out a day early, so we would have more time together".

I return his kiss and then turn towards Dalton, I'm still holding Lee's hand "Dalton, please meet Lee, my boyfriend" and I look at Lee "Lee, this is Dalton Lowne".

It takes a second to register in Lee's brain, but when it does, his eyebrows shoot up and finally takes Dalton's hand, saying with a certain amount of coldness in his voice "I guess they decided to give you a chance, huh?"

Dalton looks deeply embarrassed "yeah, I guess so" and his eyes dart from Lee to me "I better go" and he high tails out of my office as fast as he can, closing the door behind him. 

I turn to Lee "what was that all about?".

Anger is still smoldering in Lee's eyes "Ugh! I just wanted to beat him, knowing what he did to you".

I reach up and touch his clean shaven chin "that is very noble of you, Lee...but remember it happened quite a few years ago and we were pretty young" and I continue, taking his hand, when I see the protest in his eyes "I know, I know....that doesn't excuse what he did, but I think he realizes that now.....he actually apologized, that is why he was in there" and I hesitate for a moment.

Lee pounces "and what else did he want?". 

"Now stay calm please, but he told me it was the biggest regret of his life and he wanted to ask me out again" and I squeeze his hand, locking eyes with him "and I told him I learned my lesson the first time" and I lean into him, running my hands through his hair, putting my mouth really close to his "besides I am already spoken for".

He grins and leans against my desk, pulling me in between his long legs "oh yeah?" and we share a passionate kiss. He leans his forehead against mine, cupping my chin "I missed you, babe".

"I missed you too, Lee" and I glance at the clock "what are your plans today? I wont be off work for another 3 hours".

"I came straight here, so let me run home and pack some stuff, then maybe come back and we can spent the night at your house before going to the farm tomorrow?".

"Or we can go to the farm today after I get off?".

He smiles "you sure? Do you have enough time to pack?".

I roll my eyes "yeah.....it will just be a few days, not like we will be gone forever".

Running his hand through his hair, he gives me a sheepish look "I guess I'm just use to how Krista needed hours just to be gone for a few days".

I touch his arm "well, I'm not Krista in case you forgot".

"I know and thank god for that" and he shutters "I actually only took her up there once, she hated it and the animals freaked her out".

"I think the only things that doesn't freak her out are designer brands and expensive eateries, Lee".

He snorts "yeah, pretty much" and he steals another kiss "but that sounds like a plan, I'll come over to your place in like 4 hours and we can leave, just eat dinner on the way, maybe grab a few groceries".

"Deal, I'm excited, it will be nice to get out of town and away for a few days".

"I agree and I am sure Carl will be excited to see us".

He kisses me again, dragging me close to his body and running his hands up my back. I embrace him and he pushes his tongue inside my mouth, demanding access and I grant it to him. We devour each other until our lungs are screaming for air and we break apart, panting. He smirks "to be continued".

"It better be" and I break away from him and he leaves to run home to his place and pack a little.

I sigh and head back to the break room, where we spent the next hour discussing all the people we have interviewed.

 

Four hours later:

I'm finally heading home, having closed out my cases and sent the last patient home. Thoughts are swirling in my head and I am trying to sort it all out. I am pretty much on auto pilot as I walk home, getting to my door and taking the elevator up. I throw my keys and phone on the bed and quickly shed my clothes, tossing it in the hamper. I head to the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping under the spray, trying to wash the day's stress away. I am washing my hair when I hear his voice "Jordyn, babe, where are you?". 

Lee has a key, so he must have let himself in. I yell from the bathroom "in here, Lee".

He comes wandering in and peaks his head in the glass block shower "hey".

"Hey yourself......I just felt like refreshing before we head out".

He stands in the opening to the shower, leaning against the glass wall, his arms folded over his broad chest, just clad in jeans and a t-shirt, he smirks "I like it".

I rinse my hair and flick water at him "I bet you do".

Lee lets out a deep laugh, rumbling from his chest "stop, babe, or I'll come in there".

I flick more water at him, giggling "and do what" and he gives me a brooding look, sheds his shirt and pants in no time, he wasn't even wearing any underwear and has me pushed against the opposite wall, grabbing my face in a hungry kiss, making us both moan when our bodies meet skin to skin.

He presses his entire body against mine and I feel him go hard instantly against my belly and he brings a hand down to cup my breast, mumbling in between kisses "this.....I'm going to do this to you until you scream my name".

My hands are all over him, his back and then going around to his broad chest and over his abs, caressing his butt and then finally around to his hard cock. I run my hand up and around his shaft, making him groan as I rub over his swollen head with my thumb, coaxing slick drops of precum from the slit. I feel myself throb and wetness pool between my legs. We are devouring each other with our mouths, our tongues battle for control. 

Lee squeezes my behind and then brings a hand between my legs and I moan into his mouth "mmmm....more, Lee....please". He fingers me for a few minutes, running his long fingers over my clit and slit folds several times, making me squirm and I grind against him. He drops to his knees and gently spread my legs a little and I grab onto his shoulders for support when I feel his tongue dive into my wetness. He rasps his tongue over my clit and I groan when I feel two of his fingers enter me, slowly caressing my walls and trying to bring me as much pleasure as possible.

I am a withering mess at this point, my breathing is coming in small pants and when he rasps his tongue over my clit and crooks his fingers inside of me, I climax hard, screaming his name "LEEEEEEE......oh god......ohhhhhh" as I contract around him, flooding him with my wetness. I am completely out of breath and he slows down his stimulation, but still draws it out for me.

He gives me a smirk when he gets up, bringing me in for a searing kiss, growling "that was fucking hot, Jordyn.....to hear you scream like that".

I kiss him back and exhales "that was....wow...." and I reach for his aching erection "now it is your turn". He locks eyes with me and lifts me up against the shower wall and I wrap my legs around him, guiding him to my entrance. He enters me in one fluid motion and we both moan in pleasure. He feels amazing and he is so hard. I embrace him, taking a good hold of his broad shoulders as he starts to move, having a firm grip on my behind.

We share another searing kiss and he thrusts harder, grunting with each movement of his pelvis and I clench my muscles around him and moan in his ear "harder Lee, fuck me,babe" and he does his best to do as he is told. His movements become more desperate and he pounds into me a few more times and then buries himself to the hilt as he comes, shooting his hot load deep inside me with a final growl "ohhh fuck!".

Our chests are heaving and we tightly embrace, bringing our lips together in a tender kiss and he whispers "I missed you".

"I missed you too, Lee".

He grins and we untangle ourselves, rinsing off and then finally turning the water off. He hands me a towel "I'll help pay your hot water bill this month".

Smacking his rear, I walk over to get another towel for my hair "I think I'll live" and I go back to him, embracing him again and looking up at him "besides...it was totally worth it".

He lovingly trace my jawline "I agree" and he gets a soft look in his eyes "I love you, Jordyn".

"I love you more, Lee" and we kiss again before getting dressed.

I go in the closet and quickly pack a few things in a small suitcase and throw my toiletries in there as well. I put on my baseball hat, pulling my hair through the back, Lee grabs his baseball cap and keys he threw on my counter when he came in, reaches for my bag "ready?".

"Yeah, but let me get my emergency vet bag out of my car, just in case".

Lee loads my suitcase in the back of his black SUV and I throw my medical kit on the back seat before we both get in and start heading north. Resting my hand on his thigh as we drive, I look at him "did you tell your brother we were on our way?".

"Yeah, just texted him, he is there with his girlfriend, so he wont care.....he is busy humping her for the weekend" and he grins "glad he has his own little place and we wont be staying in the same house, that would not work".

"No, because you will be busy humping your girlfriend as well".

Lee smirks at me, lacing his fingers together with mine, bringing our hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles "mmmmmm.....I certainly hope so".

We stop and grab a bite to eat and hit the grocery store in the small town before we get to the farm. It is still light when we turn down the dirt road, drive through a small cluster of trees and pull up to an older looking farm house. Lee looks at me like a little boy showing off his favorite toy "welcome to my second home".

I look around and smile "thanks, Lee and I love it already.....I can see why you love to come here".

We get out and inhale the fresh country air and I look over a few fields and he comes over to give me a kiss, wrapping his arms around me "I'm glad you are here with me, babe". We stand like that for a few minutes and then both look up when some loud barks are coming from further down the lane and Carl comes hurling up the road as fast as he legs can carry him. He is barking like crazy and he jumps up on both of us when he reaches us, licking my face and pawing at Lee. We kneel down and he jumps around, so happy to see us and rolls over on his back and whines, before jumping back up and dancing in circles.

Laughter is heard and we stand back up as Lee's brother and girlfriend come walking up hand in hand and we are introduced. His brother looks at us "glad you guys are here, Carl sure missed you, Lee".

Lee looks at his brother and then back at me, where Carl is currently sitting between my legs, whining and wanting me to pet him "yeah right, I think Carl has a new favorite".

We all laugh and then chit chat for a few minutes before they head back down to their little place and we unload the car and the groceries. The farmhouse is utterly charming with a big open kitchen and living room, offering a nice view over the field and the small forest in the background. The master bedroom is on the same level with exposed wood beams in the ceiling and a view to the garden area. We put our suitcases in there and as the sun goes down, it does get a tad chilly, so Lee lights a fire in the living room and we are soon seated on the couch by the fire, him leaning against the one end and I am between his long legs, resting against his chest. He nuzzles my ear and kisses my neck "mmmm, this is nice, Jordyn".

I turn a little to kiss him on the lips "I know, Lee.....this is awesome". Carl is curled up on the rug by the fire, but does look up ever so often to make sure we are still there.

We sit and talk for a while, Lee casually intertwining his fingers with mine. He place a kiss on my neck "so are you guys going to hire Dalton?".

Looking at our hands a for a few seconds, I turn a little to try and see his face "maybe....probably" and his eyebrows shoot up "he is a good vet, Lee and I already told him I would not be working with him anyway".

Lee snorts "I hope not".

"Why? Are you jealous?" and I turn around, straddling him so I have eye contact with him.

He looks at me "no, not jealous, just a little worried....I didn't like the look he gave you today" and he talks animated with his hands "I don't trust him one bit" and he reaches out to touch my face "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you".

I bring my hands up to either side of his face "nothing will, Dalton is a jerk, but not a crazy psychopath" and I lean closer "but thanks for worrying......I love you".

"I love you so, so much, Jordyn...you mean everything to me" and he closes the distance between us, capturing my lips in a steamy kiss. When we break, he wiggles his eyebrows "bed?".

I nod and get up and he takes my hand, leading me to the bedroom and another round of lovemaking. He settles over me and we move together, our moans of pleasure mixing as we bring each other to the peak, him making sure I fall over the edge first and then he follows with a deep grunt of completion, collapsing on top of me.

Holding him tight, I kiss him and he gives me a satisfied grin "good?".

I smack his butt "yeah, it is always good, Lee" and I feel him twitch inside of me, I crook an eye at him "really?".

He lets out a laugh and then pulls out, rolling off me, not wanting to crush me and lays panting on his back "I wish, babe....but I am an old man...twice in one day is about as much as I can handle these days".

I snuggle next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, drawing circles on his chest "you are not old, Lee and it was amazing".

We lay there for a bit until we both turn toward the door as Carl whines and scratches on it. We both laugh and Lee stands up, giving me a hand and pulling me in for a tight hug, kissing me once more, before he goes over and opens the door. Carl looks highly offended and walks in, staring at us both and then tries to jump on the bed. Lee gets after him "oh no you don't, mister.....Carl, get in your bed" and he points to the corner. The dog puts his head down and gives Lee puppy eyes, slowly walking to his bed and Lee is trying not to laugh "yeah, sure....you are so abused".

I take pity on him and go over and pet him "it's okay, Carl....but you do need to listen to your dad".

"Thank you" and Lee reaches for his clothes "care to take a walk before bed, the stars are amazing?".

"Sure" and we get dressed again, putting on a light coat and step out in the moonlight. The stars are beautiful and Lee takes my hand as we walk down the dirt road, Carl happily trotting along with us, sniffing the air and everything around him. The moon is out and we can see quite a bit once our eyes adjust to the light. We walk around the bend and past a smaller farm house, the lights are out, so we assume Lee's brother is in bed with his girlfriend. 

We continue and something catches Carl's attention and he runs into the taller grass, we hear some barking and rustling, Carl yelps and then something comes shooting out of the grass. We both freeze and Lee lets out a yell when the very familiar black tail with the white stripe down the middle, makes a run for it down the road and disappears "NO!!! Fucking hell! Carl!".

He looks at me in panic and I just confirm what he is thinking "I think Carl just got skunked".

"Shit! Carl! Come here, buddy, where are you?" and Carl appears on the edge of the weeds and we both about get knocked out by the smell coming from him. Lee hacks and coughs and I cover my nose. "Fucking shit, Carl.....why the hell did you have to go talk to the fucking skunk?".

It is too dark for us to really see where he got sprayed, I point back towards the house "Lee, we need to get some light or something, so we can see how bad it is".

"Okay, lets go over to the barn, there is light and a water hose".

"Water is not going to take that smell out".

He sighs as we start walking "yeah, I know......I think there is tomato juice and peroxide in the mud room, we had it there just in case, but this is the first time we will need it".

Carl is walking next to us and we try to keep him at arms length, We make it over to the barn and Lee opens the door and turns the outside lights on, apologizing to the residence in there, that just got woken from their sleep: a couple of goats, 3 sheep, a cow and a donkey plus the chickens in the attached coop.

I grab Carl's collar and pull him over in the light and looking at him "okay.....the good news is I think the skunk mostly missed and where he hit Carl was on the bag legs and butt. Glad we don't have to worry about him having that nasty spray in his eyes".

Lee looks at me "so what do we do?".

"Go get the tomato juice and peroxide plus a bucket, hopefully we can get most of the smell out or he will have to stay here in the barn".

Lee runs over to the house and returns with the required items and we spent the next 30 min. bathing poor Carl in tomato juice mixed with peroxide. We rinse him one more time and both sniff him. There is still  a faint smell of skunk, but Lee decides it is good enough and we walk back to the house. 

We wash up in the bathroom and Carl goes straight to his bed, laying down and is soon out cold, exhausted from the night's adventure. We both feel tired too and snuggle up in the cozy bed, Lee spooning me, having a strong warm wrapped around my body. He nuzzles my neck, mumbling in my hair "goodnight, Jordyn.....thanks for helping me and Carl out of another mess".

I turn my head to kiss him "night, Lee and anytime....I love you".

"Love you too, babe" and we are soon fast asleep.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

A couple of weeks later:

I am sitting in my office, rubbing my head and not feeling too good. My phone starts to ring and I see "Lee" blinking on the screen, so I reach out and hit the speaker "hi Lee".

"Hey babe...." and there is a pause, he hears something in my voice "Jordyn, what's the matter, sweetie?".

"Oh, nothing, just don't feel too well, I got a sinus thing".

Lee is concerned right away "did you go to the doctor...are you going to be ok? Can you still come this weekend to Texas?".

I stifle a laugh, he is cute when he worries like that "yes, yes and yes. I did see my doctor and got on some antibiotics, I will live and I will meet you at the gate on Saturday at the airport, so we can fly to Austin".

He hears my chuckle "nice...you are making fun because I worry about you".

"Just a little, but it is cute, Lee and I am fine".

"Okay....I will try not to worry anymore".

"How is filming going?".

"Good...I think" and he sighs "I am honestly ready for a break and I can't wait to see you".

"I miss you too, Lee" and I get up with a sigh "well, duty calls, I guess.....I'll call you later, maybe at lunch?".

"Sounds good, babe...have a good morning. Love you, Jordyn".

"Love you more, Lee....bye" and I disconnect the phone.

 

A little later that day:

Lee is sitting around a table having lunch that got catered today. He is talking to Scoot and Mackenzie, but keeps looking down on his phone. Scoot looks at him "you ok, Lee? Expecting a call?".

Lee snaps out of it "yeah, sorry......Jordyn said she would call.....it is not like her not to keep her promises" and he looks a little worried.

Scoot puts a hand on his shoulder "oh, I'm sure she just got busy with work, had an emergency or something".

"Yeah, you are probably right" and he puts his phone down and continues to eat.

Mackenzie looks at him "so are things going well with you and her then?".

Lee gets a goofy look on his face "yeah, things are good, she is amazing....I love her so much".

She teases him "wow Lee...you have it bad".

He laughs "I do...I'm not afraid to admit that either".

Scoot chimes in "are you going to marry her, have kids and all that good stuff?".

Lee looks at them both, thinking for a minute "I don't know...we haven't talked about any of that yet, it is still pretty new" and he pauses and then continues, talking with his hands "but I could see me marrying her someday, she is everything I could hope for and I love her family".

His phone chimes with a new message and he opens it, just staring for a minute. Scoot and Mackenzie look at each other and then at Lee, Mackenzie touching his arm "Lee, what's the matter?".

"Fucking shit.......it's from Jordyn and just a quick text" and he looks at them, reading it "I'll call you later, at Urgent Care, I got bit by a dog...don't worry, XO J" and he throws his hands up in the air "how the hell can I not worry about it". He gets up "I need some air" and he walks out.

He is pacing the parking lot, texting and hoping to get a response back. Finally his phone rings and he picks it up right away "Jordyn!".

I can hear the panic in his voice right away "Lee, clam down....I'm fine".

"What happened, how did you get bit and where and how bad is it? Do I need to come home? And I can't clam down.....my hell, Jordyn....dog bites are not to be messed with".

"And that is exactly the reason I went straight to Urgent Care. It is just on my arm and I got a couple of stitches, a shot and some more antibiotics. Dog has had all shots and he didn't mean too, he had gotten hit by a car, broke a leg and was in a lot of pain".

He breathes a sigh of relief "but still.....he could have really hurt you" and he stops pacing, leaning against a tree and runs his long fingers through his hair.

"Yes, but he didn't and I will be fine and so will he, once he heals.....it is just part of the job, Lee".

"I know, but it still scared me and I worry" and he takes a breath "I can't bear to think that anything will happen to you".

"I'm flattered, but I'm fine and no, you don't need to fly home, I'll see you in a few days when we fly to Texas. I can sent you a picture of my stitches if it will make you feel better".

"It will, so please do" and he looks up as Scoot sticks his head out, indicating he is needed "listen...I gotta run, but thanks so much for calling, babe and I'll call you tonight".

"Okay, Lee....happy shooting, I love you".

"I love you too, Jordyn" and we hang up.

 

A few days later:

Lauren just dropped me curb side at JFK airport and I am making my way through security and out to my gate. I am suppose to meet Lee there, who flew in from Atlanta and then we will travel together to Texas to see his parents, his mom is throwing his dad a surprise birthday party. I am excited, but also very nervous about meeting Lee's parents, but he keeps assuring me it will be okay.

I wheel my bag behind me, scrolling my phone to see if Lee sent me a text yet, but nothing. I can see our gate and soon spot him, he is surrounded by four girls that are fan girling all over him. He is polite and signs a few things and then they take turns taking a picture with him. I cringe a little, but also know it is just part of his reality. They ask him a few more questions and he looks up and spots me, giving me a smile and then finish answering them. Luckily they start boarding the plane and call all business class passengers onboard first and since Lee basically can't fit in a regular seat unless you fold him in half, business class it is. 

He excuses himself and runs over to hug and kiss me, taking my bag from me "hey, babe".

"Hey yourself" and we walk onboard, getting situated in our seats. We sit down and he looks at me, pulling me in for another hug, aware we are out in public and keeping it PG. He grins as he pulls away from the chaste kiss he just planted n my lips, whispering "I have better ones for later".

"Oh, I'm sure you do" and I reach for his big hand, lacing my fingers together with his.

He brings our hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles and then carefully touch my lower arm with the large bandaid on it "any better?".

"It's fine, healing good and it is not infected".

"That's good" and he looks excited "I can't wait for you to meet my family".

"I'm excited too, Lee....but also nervous, what if they don't like me.....".

"It's nonsense, Jordyn...they will love you".

The plane gets ready to take off and we are soon in the air. I lull off, resting my head on his arm and don't wake up until Lee's gently shakes me "babe...we are about to land".

We get out stuff and walk off, Lee is texting his sister, letting her know we are here. She agreed to pick us up and take us to a hotel, we will stay with Lee's parents tomorrow after his dad has been surprised by the party. She offered we could stay at their house for the night, but Lee declined and booked a hotel.

He is holding my hand as we walk through the airport and I tug on his hand "Lee, why exactly can't we stay with your sister?".

He stops, turns and looks a me, a little embarrassed "because I thought we better not...".

"Lee, are you turning pink?".

"Maybe...." and he pulls me in for a hug and a searing kiss, mumbling into my mouth "this is why I think we better not stay with them..." and he whisper huskily in my ear "I can't wait to fuck you senseless and I don't want to embarrass them or us.....I haven't seen you for two weeks".

"Oh I know that, Lee.." and I whisper back "I'm grateful for vibrators".

He groans and hisses "don't fucking tell me that now, babe" and he is about to say something else, when someone yells from the curb "get a room, Lee!".

We both turn and a blond woman comes out of the car, laughing and he runs over and gives her a big hug and drags her over to me "please meet Jordyn......Jordyn this is my sister". We hug and she has the same beautiful smile as him "so nice to finally meet you, Jordyn....Will has told us all about you".

Lee loads our suit cases in the back and we are soon on our way to his sister's house for dinner. I am introduced to her husband and meet Lee's nephew and two nieces. We enjoy a great meal together and they make me feel at ease. Lee leans back on his chair, having his arm casually draped over the back of mine and we sit and talk for quite a while. 

We finally say goodnight and take his sister's car to the hotel, Lee is driving since he is familiar with the area. We pull up and Lee takes our stuff inside and get us checked in. He practically races to the elevator and impatiently hits the buttons and I have to laugh "in a hurry, Lee?".

He comes over, using his body to press me against the elevator since his hands are holding our suitcases and he capture my lips with his "yes...we need to get in that room so I can..."

*DING*

We arrive on the top floor and I have the key, walking down the hall and unlocking the door. I just stare, he booked the penthouse suite for the night. I turn to face him as he walks in "Lee......we just needed a room....".

He grins and puts our suitcases down and closes the door, locking it and then pursue me like predator after prey "Yeah I know, but I figured this is our little get away, so might as well make it count and we are staying put here tomorrow too, I told my parents we are not staying with them".

"But Lee, I don't want to offend them and..", he cuts me off when he reached me, pushing me against the nearest wall and devouring me with his mouth. I moan and give into the passion, opening my mouth to him and grabbing the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair. 

We kiss for a while, until our lungs are screaming for air and we both come up breathless and he looks at me "they wont be offended, they don't care and would probably rather not hear our mating sounds in the middle of the night or in the morning".

I lift an eyebrow at him "wow....a little horny, Lee? Middle of the night and morning, I'm impressed, babe".

He grins and licks my throat and right under my ear, making me moan and he is slowly snaking his hands under my shirt. I let out a yelp and start to giggle as he runs his fingers over my sides "Lee....stop, it tickles....", but that turns into a deep grunt as he cups my breasts in his big hands, gently kneading each orb "hmmmm.....more, Lee.. please". I have my hand around his head, holding his face in place as we we exchange heated kisses. I carefully use my injured arm to run up his back, pulling his shirt out of his jeans and finally touching his bare back with my fingers, goosebumps forming in my wake. 

He sucks on my tongue and lets out a groan as he bucks his hips, pressing me harder against the wall and I feel his impressive bulge against my stomach. He speaks into my mouth "fuck, babe....I want you..".

I smile "I think that feeling is mutual, Lee" and I move my hand to the front of his jeans, cupping his hardness and he whines "more....need more".

Gently pushing him, I attempt to guide us towards the bed and after both of us almost trip over the suitcases, we make it there and he sits down on the bed, pulling me between his legs. I kiss him with passion and pull on his shirt, yanking it over his head, his beautiful broad chest revealed to me. I run my hands appreciative over his shoulders, tracing his freckles and then bend down to lick each of his nipples, making him squirm.

It is his turn to pull on my shirt and I step away for a second, to pull it slowly over my head, watching him just stare at me and a low whine escapes his lips when I reveal what I was wearing under it, a black and pink lace bra. He gives me a lustful look "fuck babe....did you wear this just for me?".

I grin and then undo and take off my pants, showing him the matching panties, that does not leave much to the imagination "kind of, but I also wore it because it makes me feel sexy".

"Well, you are, babe.....come here" and he reaches a long arm out and grabs me around my waist, pulling me in for another heated kiss. I climb into his lap and straddles him, moaning into his mouth as my skin meets his naked chest and he has his strong arms wrapped tightly around my torso, running his big hands up and down my back. He kisses me down my neck and bites my collarbone and then licks the skin between my breasts and reaches around, gently squeezing each and rubbing his thumbs over my nipples through the thin fabric. It goes straight to my core and I rub myself against his hard cock, straining in the front of his jeans.

We both moan and he carefully lays me down on the bed and stands up, making short order of his pants and underwear. I watch as he pulls of his underwear and can't help but lick my lips when I see his erection spring free, big and hard, the head slaps against his abs and I reach for him as he crawls into bed next to me. He sighs when I wrap my hand around his thick shaft and start to slowly rub his length, drawing a deep groan from his lips when I run my thumb over his head, my fingers getting coated with his slick drops over precum. I want him and I need to taste him, so I roll over, pushing him into the mattress and climb onto his thighs, putting a leg on either side of him.

He looks at me with a combination of lust and love, he runs his hands up my arms, careful not to apply pressure to my injury. I lean down and he looks appreciative of the view I give him of my lace covered breasts before I lower myself, starting to lick his throat, over his collar bone and then swirling my tongue around his nipples. Lee reaches behind me and unclasps my bra and pulls it off my shoulders, tossing it on the floor. I rub my breasts against his chest, my nipples peaked and he moans, putting a fist in my hair and grabbing the sheet with his other hand. I kiss his abs and look up at him, before sliding further down, making sure his cock goes between my breasts. Lee bucks and a loud grunt escapes his lips as he looks down "ohhh fuck, babe".

I hold my own breasts as they slide over Lee's cock repeatedly and he finally pulls on me, croaking "you gotta stop.....I'm about to come...that is so fucking hot". I release him and then sit up again, giving him a smirky grin "well, we wouldn't want that just yet" and I yank off my panties and throw them on the floor. Then I scoot up his thighs, settling over his crotch and just shamelessly rub myself against his erection, sliding my dripping wet folds along his shaft and I arch my back as his swollen head hits my clit "ohhh Lee", it feels incredible as I throb against him and he twitches in arousal. 

His hands go to my hip and I continue to rub my clit against his wide head until I am so close to climax. Lee senses it and pulls me down for a wet kiss, moaning in my mouth "please let me feel you come around me, babe" and we lock eyes as I lift myself up enough for him to guide his cock to my entrance and I impale myself on his thick haft. 

I put my hands on his chest for some leverage and moan "ohh god you feel good, Lee" and he thrusts his hips "fuck, Jordan" and we start to move together as I ride him hard. His hands are firmly planted on my hips, helping me and then he moves one hand to my breast, flicking his fingers over my nipple. It goes straight to my core and I lean forward, getting just the right friction to my clit and I come undone, my orgasm taking over my body and I clench and contract around him, riding it out with a deep moan of completion "ohhhh, ohhhh, Lee". 

He picks up the pace, but then decides to flip us over, so he can thrust deeper and harder. His movements become more erratic and he pounds into me with force, coming hard with a deep growl "fuck I'm coming" and I feel him pulsing warm spurts of cum deep inside me. He collapses on top of me and we cling to each other, waiting for our breathing to return to normal.

We are both sweaty and meet in a tender kiss and he smiles at me "that was incredible, babe".

"I agree....." and I let out a laugh. He pulls out, laying down next to me and we cuddle, not saying too much, but just enjoying the moment of intimacy. Lee gets the sheets, draping them over us and we are soon asleep in each others arms.

 

The next day:

I wake up by the smell of coffee and when I sit up, Lee comes in with a tray, putting it carefully on the bed "morning, babe.....I got you breakfast" and he sits down, leaning in for a kiss and we enjoy a lazy breakfast in bed.

After showering, which took longer since Lee made love to me again under the warm spray of the water, me wrapped around him, with my back pressed up on the wall. It was passionate and slow, taking our time to give each other as much pleasure as possible.

We finally get dressed for the day and we are suppose to drive to Lee's parents house around noon, so we can help set up before his parents return from a pretend shopping trip. His sister has ordered all the food and Lee and his brother are in charge of getting the outdoor grill heated, so they can grill hot dogs ans steaks for the BBQ. 

We arrive and are met by his sister and I help her in the kitchen, getting all the food set out, plates, cups etc. Her husband is dumping buckets of ice in a big steel tub, for beer, sodas and waters to be served. Lee and his brother get the grill going and a few more family and several neighbors and friends arrive. We all hide out in the back yard, behind their shed and as his mom and dad walk out there, everyone jumps out, yelling "SURPRISE" at his dad.

His dad is floored at first and then moved to tears as everyone comes out and greet him and Lee introduces me to both his parents. They are both lovely and I can see a lot of Lee in both of them.

They get the meat going and people start to eat, sitting down at all the various tables set up. I find myself sitting with Lee's mom and dad with Lee next to me and we enjoy talking to them and telling them about what is happening in NY and about Carl's adventures and how we met.

I excuse myself to go get some more food and Lee's mom looks at him "she is lovely, Lee".

He smiles big "I know, mom, I feel very lucky to have met her......she is everything I dreamed about finding and then some".

Lee's dad looks at his son "you really love her deeply, don't you?".

He returns his dad's gaze "yes, I do, so very much....she is everything to me".

His mom chimes in "wow......I don't think I have ever heard you talk about a girl like that before".

"Well, I have never had someone like that before, mom".

His dad pats his pack "good for you, she sure seems to be able to hold her own......are we going to hear wedding bells in the future?".

Lee looks at me up at the buffet table "I don't know, dad.....still seems a little early to talk about that, but I am hoping she will agree to be my wife someday".

His mom gets up and kisses his cheek "so happy for you, you deserve this and her so much" and they both leave to visit with others.

I come back over and sit down, Lee stealing a kiss and I look at him "so what did you talk to your folks about, looked like a pretty intense conversation".

"Just that they think you are wonderful and I could only agree with that assessment".

I cup his chin "that is very sweet".

"Well, it is the truth....I love you, Jordan".

"I love you too, Lee" and we have a wonderful rest of the day with his entire family and friends.

We collapse into the bed in the hotel later on, falling asleep wrapped up in each other, totally unaware that things are happening that will change our lives forever......

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while, but had a few other writing projects going on. Enjoy!

4 weeks later:

I am back in New York and working a lot, trying to get the new vets integrated into the hospital routine. We did hire Dalton along with another vet, Maya and things have gone really well. I don't usually see Dalton at all, but everyone seems to like him and get along with him.

Stifling a yawn, I walk back to my office, wondering why I have felt so tired lately. I know I have worked like crazy, but still. My phone buzzes and there is a message from Lee "hey babe, how are you? Can't wait to come home for a few days and see you, it has been almost 4 weeks and it is killing me".

I smile, opening the door to my office and plopping down on the couch for a minute, texting him back "I can't wait to see you either and I am sure Carl will be ecstatic too. Things are well, tired.....can't wait to have this time off with you".

"Has Carl gotten there yet?".

"Nope, your brother said he would bring him in a bit, sure nice of him to drive him down since I don't have time to get him before you get home".

"I know, he is a nice kid, I guess......".

"Lee......he is not a kid, he is grown man......I know there is quite the age difference, but still......".

"Well, he is still my little brother and a kid in my eyes. Anyway, gotta run, but I'll see you at home......don't work too hard. I love you, Jordyn".

"Love you too, Lee......see you tonight".

I walk back out of my office and Dalton is coming down the hall, he stops me and smile "hey Jordyn, how are you?".

"Good and you?".

"Great....I really like this place, you guys have created a great hospital".

"Thank you, we worked hard to get where we are today, but it was worth it".

He looks at me "you ok? You look tired".

I yawn "I'm fine, but I am tired, worked some extra so I can take off the next 5 days since Lee will be back in town".

A shadow washes over Dalton's face when Lee's name is brought up "still seeing him then?".

"Yes and please don't start, Dalton, that wont change anytime soon.....".

He puts his hands up in defense "I know, sorry......it is none of my business and as long as he treats you right".

"He does" and Lauren sticks her head out from the front office door "Carl just got her".

I nod "ok, put them in room 2, I'll be right there".

Dalton speaks up "who's Carl?".

"Lee's dog.....his brother drove him down so Lee could see him while he is in town".

"That's nice of him".

"It is.....Lee's entire family is nice" and I make a motion to move "I'll see you around, Dalton, have a good day at work".

"You too, Jordyn.......and I'm sorry for sticking my nose in Lee's and your business" and he walks off.

I walk to the exam room and open the door and are met right away by a very excited Carl, he barks and jumps and dances around me. "Carl, buddy...calm down" and I kneel down to hug the crazy canine and he jumps into my lap and then whines, sticking his nose on my stomach and he sits down, looking at me and licks my face. I laugh and squeeze him tight and then get back up, going over to give Lee's brother a hug "so good to see you and thanks for bringing him down today, he gets more time with Lee this way".

"Hey not a problem at all.....happy to do it, but I think he is just as excited to see you" and we both look at Carl, he is currently pressed against my leg and looks up at me and whines some more, trying to touch my stomach with his nose.

"Carl stop it, you are getting drool all over my scrubs", but he keeps doing it and looks at me. I shrug it off and chat with Lee's brother some more before he hugs me goodbye and leaves to drive back to the farm.

Carl follows me out the door, walking back to my office, sticking close to my side and when Dalton comes out of one of the other rooms, Carl barks and gets in front of me, watching him intently. I grab his collar "Carl...calm down, he is okay....", but the dog growls and the hair on his back stands up.

Dalton lifts his hands in defense and edges along the wall "easy boy....." and he looks at me "what the hell is wrong with that dog?".

I feel bad, Carl is not like this "I don't know....I'm very sorry, Dalton....he is usually not aggressive...no idea what is the matter with him, sorry" and I haul him down the hall and into my office, letting him go as I shut the door. I look sternly at Carl "what the hell is the matter with you? What's wrong, Carl?".

He whines and scoots over to me, gently bumping my stomach and looking at me with his big, brown eyes and he lifts his paw. I pet his head and give him a hug "it's okay, Carl.....but you are acting strange buddy". He whines some more and prods me with his nose "Carl, stop..." and I push him away and he finally goes  and jumps on the couch, laying his head down and looks sad. I shake my head and let him be there as I go about the rest of the day and sending a text to Lee, letting him know that Carl got here.

My phone goes off and i know it is him "hi Lee".

"Hey babe....so Carl is there?".

I walk back to my office and open the door "yes, he is here", Carl is still on the couch, but jumps off and comes over, whining and nuzzling my stomach again and I try and push him away "Carl, stop it...." and I have to laugh.

"What Jordyn, is he being naughty?".

I sit down at my desk and Carl sits next to me "no, he is fine, but he is acting a little odd".

Lee sounds concerned "like how, what is he doing?".

"Don't worry, I don't think there is anything wrong with him, but he seems a bit aggressive....he growled at Dalton and lunged after him".

"That's a good boy!" and Lee chuckles.

"Lee!".

"I know, sorry.....but he knows that man was no good for you and wants to protect you from him.......but you are right, that doesn't sound like Carl, he likes everyone......".

"Exactly and he keeps sticking his nose on my stomach...it is kind of odd, but maybe he is just worried we will leave him again.....".

"Maybe.......anyway, I was just calling to tell you I should be in around 8pm and I'll just take a cab home".

"I can come get you, Lee".

"No, don't bother.....you are finishing work and you have Carl, so I'll just see you at home....maybe we can order some pizza or something and" he lowers his voice to a growl "then I would like to take you to bed and fuck you senseless".

I bite my lower lip "I can't wait, Lee....I miss you and that.....it has been too long".

"I know, babe....I can't wait to come home for a few days, to see you and Carl, relax and then I only have 3 or 4 more weeks and we should be done".

"It'll be really nice, Lee.......want to say hi to Carl?" and I put him on speaker phone "go ahead, he should be able to hear you".

"Carl...buddy...how are you....are you a good boy?".

I have to laugh, Carl's ears perk up and he looks at me and then at the phone, utterly confused, why he can hear his beloved owner, but not see him. He runs over to the door and looks around and then barks loudly a couple of times.

Lee chuckles "it's okay, Carl.......I'll see you in a few hours, you take care of Jordyn for me and don't let Dalton go near her, hear me?".

"Lee!".

He laughs "I'm kidding, babe...but take care and I'll see you at home".

I put the phone back to my ear "okay....safe travels and Lee...I love you".

"I love you more, Jordyn....bye" and we hang up.

Carl is still looking for his owner, but eventually gives up, whines and goes back to the couch while I finish up some office work. 

We make the short walk home a few hours later. Carl is happily sniffing everything along the way and is eagerly pulling on the leash. We make it to Lee's apartment and we get in, I inhale and just stand there for a minute, it smells like him and like home. I spent last night here, hauling a few groceries with me to supply the empty fridge and get it ready. Lee had someone come clean the other day too, I offered to go do it, but he knew I would, so he told me after the fact. The place wasn't dirty per say, just needed freshening up, vacuuming, dusting and wiping counters down. I have stopped by to grab his mail every few days and check that everything was ok.

Carl runs around the entire place, sniffing and looking for Lee and he comes in the bedroom and looks at me with sad eyes and I pet him on the head "I know, buddy, Lee will be here soon". He whines and goes over to his basket and lays down with a heavy sigh.

I go in the closet and put some of my clothes on the shelf since we will stay here until Lee has to leave again. I yawn and stretch, still feeling a bit tired.

Stripping off my clothes and throwing it in the hamper, I walk in the bathroom and turn the shower on, wanting to see if that will give me a second wind. Lee should be here soon and I don't want to fall asleep on him.

I have just barely stepped under the water when I hear Carl bark loudly and Lee's voice carries from the hall and then the bedroom "anyone home? CARL! Hey buddy, come here......yes, you are a good boy, so happy to see you too.....ohhh yes.....good boy.......where is Jordyn? Jordyn! Babe, where are you?".

"I'm in the shower, Lee!" and I stick my head out of the glass block enclosure as he comes in the bathroom "hey Lee....just wanted to freshen up, be out in a few minutes" and I give him a smile.

He comes over and grabs my face, meeting my lips in a searing kiss "hey babe..." and he groans as he runs a hand up my naked side.

I giggle "Lee...stop, I need to get back under the water, it is cold out here".

He lets go and gives me a look, quickly stripping off his t-shirt and undoing his pants, kicking them off along with his underwear "I'll join you" and he gives me a smirk as he sees my eyes roam over his perfect, tall form. Gosh he is gorgeous as he stands there for a second, naked in all his glory. His wide chest, currently clean shaven and his strong, long, lean arms and his big hands with those fingers, that can do delicious things to you. His waist with a hint of softness, which I love and I know he hates, his narrow hips and his beautiful cock. He is half hard already and I feel wetness pool between my thighs as I see him go fully erect as I lick my lips and he steps into the shower, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me silly. 

We both sigh as our bodies meet skin to skin and I whimper as I feel his erection pressing hard against my stomach and I arch into him as he cups my breast with one hand and tangles the other in my hair. He mumble into my mouth "god I missed you, babe..".

"I missed you too, Lee" and I run my hands over his back, feeling every muscle move under his skin and I reach for his hard cock, wrapping my hand around his thick shaft and he moans, pushing into my closed fist "hmmmm....more, Jordyn.....please, babe". I slowly start to rub him, making sure to runs my fingers over his swollen head and my thumb along the vein on the underside, gently pressing into the indent on the back. Lee's breathing speeds up and he groans as slick drops of precum leaks over my fingers, making everything even more slippery.

He is busy too and his big hand finds it's way between my legs and his long fingers explore my folds, he is teasing my opening with his index fingers and then runs his thumb over my clit, which makes me whimper and grind myself against his hand "ohhh, Lee......yes, more please....". He doesn't waste any time, gently pushing me against the wall, dropping to his knees, kissing my abs while softly caressing my hips and then going south, his tongue finding my clit and starting to stimulate me, slowly licking me. I have one hand wrapped around his shoulder, probably leaving marks as my nails dig into his flesh as he sucks and licks me and my other hand is tangled in his hair. I press against the cool, glass wall and arch my back, moaning in pleasure as I yank his hair "ohhh, ohhh....ohhh yeah.....please don't stop, Lee......".

Lee's big hand caresses my behind and then grips my thigh, lifting my leg up, putting it over his shoulder and I balance most on my weight on my back, against the wall. It opens me up to him and he hums in appreciation when he can see how wet and slick I am. I look down at him and our eyes meet for a second, before my head rolls back when he pushes two, long fingers inside me "ughhh....fuck....LEE!" and he moves them in and out of me, while still softly petting my clit with his tongue. He speeds up a little and then crooks his fingers, sliding them along my sensitive walls and a few more moves like that and I am coming, my vagina contracting around him and I cry out in pure orgasmic bliss "fuck yeeessss....oh god.........." and I slump against the wall when it is over, feeling deeply satisfied.

He puts my leg back down, holding on to me, making sure I am steady before he stands back up and I pull him in for a hot kiss, our tongues dueling as we devour each other for a minute. He grins "good?".

I run my hand up his muscular thigh and grip his straining erection, feeling him rock hard and pulsing under my fingers. I purr in his ear "I think you felt how good it was" and he mumbles a confirmation into my mouth that quickly turns into a grunt when I run my thumb over his swollen head "urghh, babe......ohhh yeah".

We lock eyes and he lifts me up in his strong arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. He leans me against the wall and I reach for him, quickly guiding me to my entrance and he enters me in one fluid stroke, making us both moan in total pleasure as our bodies unite. I tighten my legs around his butt and he has one arm supporting my lower back and rear, the other hand is pressed against the shower wall, bracing himself as he starts to fuck me in earnest, grunts and groans from us both, mixing together "ughhh, ohhhh, fuck...shit....ohhhh". 

I am panting and enjoying feeling his cock sliding in and out of me and I work my muscles around him and he changes the angle a little, so his pubic bone rubs against my clits every time he moves. The friction quickly builds and he watches me, knowing how to read me and when he senses I am almost there, he lets loose, pounding into me with force and I climax with a sob, biting his shoulder to prevent from screaming in pure ecstasy. He feels me come and it triggers his release and he moans in deep pleasure as he spurts his hot load deep inside me "fuck I'm coming......ohhhhh....yeah" and he holds me close as he finishes, both of us totally spent.

Lee is breathing heavy against my ear, his head buried in the crook of my neck and I hold him tight, my arms gripping his shoulders as we both try to come down from the high of mind blowing sex. My hand goes to the back of his head and I run my fingers through his hair and his mouth finds mine in a soft kiss. He holds his forehead against mine and gives me a shit eating grin "hey, babe".

I smirk and let my lips linger on his, licking his bottom lip "hey your self".

Lee wraps his strong arms around me, squeezing me tight. He is still very much buried inside of me and my legs are still around his lower torso, holding him in place. He breathes against my ear "fuck I missed you, Jordyn".

"I miss you too, Lee" and we share another tender kiss before he carefully slips from me, lowering me to the ground as my legs loosen around him. He turns the other shower head on too and we wash off, lovingly caress each other and share kisses along the way. We both step out and he hands me a towel and I smile at him "thanks".

        "AOUHHHHHHH"         SCRATCH                 SCRATCH        "AUUUHHHHHHH"

We both look at the closed bathroom door and start to laugh and Lee opens the door "knock it off, Carl.....you are ruining the door, buddy" and the dog happily jumps around as we try to get dried off and dressed. Carl is so happy to see Lee and be home and we about trip over him five times as we make it to the kitchen. Lee pets his head and laughs "I know, buddy....I'm happy to see you too.......but happier to see Jordyn" and he walks over to wrap his big arms around me, standing behind me as I reach for the take out menus on the fridge. I lean into him, enjoying the heat and closely and Carl barks, dancing around us and then bumps my stomach again. Lee notices "Carl, stop! Is that what he was doing earlier?".

"Yeah, weird, huh?" and I hand Lee the menus over my shoulder "what sounds good? I don't care, I could eat a horse.....I'm starving" and I wiggle out of his embrace so he can look at our food options.

He takes them and looks at Carl and then shrugs "he is a weird dog..." and he glances at the menus "I don't care either....whatever you want".

"Well, I guess he matches his owner then" and I give Lee a smirk.

He catches my eyes from where he is standing and a mischievous grin forms on his beautiful face "you think I'm a weirdo?".

"Perhaps......." and I wander into the living room, not realizing he is coming up behind me, grabs me and throws me onto the huge couch, diving in to tickle me silly. Carl runs after us, barking loudly in excitement. I squeal when I feel his hands on my side "LEE!! Stop.....hah,haaaa, haaa......stop, haaa, haaaah...., haahhhh....I was kidding" and it turns into loud giggles as he leans over me and kisses my neck and he stops for a second, giving me a loving look and we meet in soft kiss.

"I love you, Jordyn.....so much! I can't tell you most much I missed you these last four weeks".

I cup his face "probably as much as I missed you" and I look around his apartment "it was hard to come here....it just reminded me of how much I missed you".

"Come here, babe" and he pulls me in for a hug and another kiss "now how about we find something to eat".

Carl jumps up on the couch, sniffing us both and trying to get in the middle of it and Lee gives me a hand to get back up and looks at Carl "down, you know better....." and the dog obeys, looking guilty as he follows Lee back in the kitchen.

We settle on a couple of pizzas and a salad, which is quickly ordered and they promise they will deliver in 20 minutes. I sit at the kitchen counter after ordering, watching as Lee goes to reach for Carl's food bowl and stops in his tracks, muttering "fucking shit! I don't think we have any food for Carl........I sent it with my brother.....shit" and he gives me a look.

I smile and walk into his pantry "yes we do......I didn't know if you had any, so Carl and I took this home from the hospital today" and I hand him the bag of Science Diet. Carl is wagging his tail and sitting by Lee, waiting for his food.

"What on earth would I do without you, babe?" and he gives me a grateful hug and a kiss, opening the bag and putting some in Carl's bowl. He gobbles it up in no time.

"I don't know.....it was not a big deal.......".

"Well to me it is and to Carl.......I am embarrassed to tell you, he has had to eat stuff out of a can before, not meant for dogs, because I forgot to buy him food".

Our food gets delivered and we sit down to eat, enjoying being together and we keep reaching for each others hands across the table. I give him a smile, which he returns, letting his long fingers wrap around mine as he happily chows down on some pizza. He finish chewing "this is really nice, Jordyn......just being here with you".

"I know, Lee....we better make the best of it while it lasts, huh?".

"Oh I plan on it" and then he looks a little more serious "I talked to my agent the other day, they offered me that role in the Marvel move".

I exclaim "that's awesome, Lee!".

He hesitates "I guess........".

"What do you mean, you guess? Didn't you want it?".

"I did.....I mean, I do, but......".

I nod "but you don't want to just leave again" and I look him in the eyes "it's okay, Lee....this is what you do for a living and you are damn good at it and love it, I understand that. It is in London, right?".

"A little outside of London......".

"When do you have to be there?" and I lace my fingers with his.

"They would like an answer by tomorrow and I will come home from Halt for about a month and then have to leave" and he looks a little nervous "probably be there at least 7 weeks, maybe longer".

I shrug "so? I will just have to come visit you then, if you want me too......I love London and I could use a week or two away from the hospital".

Lee's face lights up "you would come see me and you can leave for that long?".

I reach out and run my hand over his neck, gently holding his head "yes, your big dork, I'll come see you and I can leave for that long now, one of the reasons we hired the new vets, remember".

He grins and leans over to give me a greasy pizza kiss "I love you, babe".

I giggle "I love you too, Lee" and we finish eating.

It has been a long day, so Lee runs Carl down for one last potty trip and I start getting ready for bed. I pull the sheets aside and climb in, only wearing my panties and I hear them come back in the apartment and Carl comes running down the hall and jumps into the bed. I laugh and hug the excited canine. He barks and then puts his wet nose on my stomach when the sheets gets pulls down. I squeal in surprise and then points to his bed over in the corner on Lee's side "hey....down, Carl....you don't sleep up here.....get in your bed, buddy......" and he whines, looks at me and then jumps down, running back out to Lee, following him as he walks in the bedroom.

"Did he hurt you, babe?" and he stops in his tracks when he sees me sitting in bed, the sheets still around my waist.

"No, he just poked my stomach with his wet nose".

He turns to Carl "bad dog, Carl........you don't jump on the bed, especially not when there is a naked woman on it" and he smirks at me "don't you dare move" and he goes in the bathroom and hurry getting ready for bed.

Coming back out, he shuts the bathroom door and I point "Lee, you left Carl in there".

"Exactly, he likes the heated floor" and he proceeds to shed all his clothes in front of me.

I lick my lips, but then remember Carl "well, open the door, so he can come out if he wants".

"Oh, I'll open the door after we are done, babe".

"Done with what?", but a smile creeps up on my face.

"Me showing you exactly how much I missed you" and he crawls into the bed and we proceed with round two of making sweet love to each other.

 


	16. Chapter 16

I slowly wake up, feeling a big arm draped around my torso and I wiggle around, a smile braking on my face, when I see Lee still sound asleep next to me. He is out cold and does look a bit tired. He is gorgeous, his hair a total mess and his eyebrows a little ruffled. Looks like he had some good sex last night and we sure did. I sigh and stretch and I feel a wet nose on my hand and Carl is standing next to the bed, wagging his tail and looking at me with begging eyes.

Swinging my legs out of bed, I hold on to the edge for a second, feeling a little dizzy, but it quickly passes. I get up, putting on underwear and my sweat pants and hoodie. I quietly walk out of the bedroom, being followed by Carl, talking to him in a hushed voice "shhhh, buddy....I'll take you, but let your dad sleep a bit longer" and I grab the keys and put on my shoes. I take him down to the grassy dog area in the courtyard of the apartment complex so he can go potty. It is a bit chilly this morning, fall is coming and I guess that is a good thing, because that means Thanksgiving and Christmas are around the corner, my favorite Holidays of the year. I usually go home to be with my family unless it is my turn to cover the hospital, which is always kind of special too, because all of us working end up celebrating together and we are family anyway.

We make it back up to the apartment and I feed Carl his breakfast and start the coffee maker. I cut up some melon and pineapple, sticking it in a bowl and putting it out on the table along with plates, jam and syrup. I will make pancakes in a minute. I stretch and yawn, still feeling a little tired and then grip the counter as I become dizzy all of a sudden, the room spinning.

A pair of big hands are holding me in an instant and Lee's worried voice is next to me  "Jordyn! Are you ok, babe? What's the matter?".

I blink and everything comes back into focus and he is kneeling next to me, looking at me with his brow furrowed in worry. I hold his shoulder and smile "yeah, I'm okay.....I don't know what happened......just felt dizzy, but is better now, thanks".

Carl was in the other room chewing on a bone, but he comes running in when he hears Lee's voice and is right next to us and he bumps into my stomach and whines softly.

Lee pushes his head away "Carl! Leave her alone, please.....she doesn't feel good" and Carl whines and looks at me. I pet his head "it's alright buddy" and I look at Lee "I'm fine, I really am....".

He is not convinced "maybe you need to go to the doctor and get checked out, Jordyn?".

"I feel fine, Lee....really" and I go over to find the pancake mix as he gets up.

"You sure?" and he reaches for the juice in the fridge and gets the coffee pot too.

"Yes, I am sure! I just want to be home here with you today and be lazy" and I pour the pancake batter on the griddle.

Lee comes up behind me, hugging me and nuzzling my ear "I want to be lazy with you too, babe......" and I turn my head to give him a kiss and he mumbles into my mouth "it was really nice last night, I missed you...".

"I missed you too, Lee" and we sit down for a lazy breakfast when the pancakes are done. 

We are just talking and enjoying being together, he reaches across the table, his big hand covering mine "so what should we do today?".

I smirk "besides being naked in bed?".

He grins "yeah, besides that....".

"I don't know, what would you like to do? You are the one that haven't been home".Thinking for a minute, he strokes my hand with his fingers "I don;t know......maybe go for a run or take Carl to the dog park and bring a picnic or both? And then maybe I can take you out on a date tonight?".

"Wow.......fancy, Lee......at date" and I lean over and kiss him, running my hand over his chin, a slight stubble prickling my fingers. I look at Carl in the big room, chewing on his bone "I think Carl would love if we took him to the park and spent some time with him, I am sure he missed you so much".

"Sounds good.....let me call the Italian restaurant on the corner, they do picnic lunches and order us one and we can eat at the dog park while Carl plays".

I lean over and kiss him "great.....I'll go shower".

"Okay, babe" and I get up to put our dishes away in the dish washer and walk back to the bathroom for a quick shower to start the day. 

Stepping out, Lee hands me a towel and slaps my behind as he steps in to shower, giving me a happy grin "so happy to be home".

I squeal and laugh, drying off and getting dressed. I am still roaming through my bag in the closet, when Lee comes in, just a towel around his waist and he looks at me "did you loose something, babe?".

"My iPad, I think it must still be in my office at work.....shit! I sort of need it if I am going to be away for a few days".

"Not a big deal, we can go get it on the way home from the park, it is just a little detour and the weather is nice".

"You sure?".

"Yeah, of course I am sure" and it is his turn to roam, moving some things around on the top shelf until he exclaims "aha, found it" and he pulls this blanket roll down "my mom made this for me a few years ago, for me to take to the park here in the city, just hardly ever use it, but today is a good excuse".

We get a backpack and some water bottles and Lee takes the blanket, so we can head out the door. Carl is so excited and tugging on the leash and jumping around. We make it out on the street and down to the restaurant, where Lee picks up the lunch, putting it in the backpack I am carrying "is it too heavy?".

"No, it's fine, Lee" and he takes my hand and we walk to the dog park with Carl trying to pull on his leash the entire way, making Lee holding him back firmly and reminding him to slow down. It is a gorgeous fall day and Lee lets Carl in one of the big enclosures when we get to the park, so he can run and play with the other dogs. Some owners are in there and others are watching from the grass area or standing against the fence. 

We find a good spot on the grass and Lee spreads the blanket out and we sit down, both smiling as we watch Carl race around with a couple of other dogs, he is in heaven. I get the lunch out and hand him a water bottle and we sit and just eat, enjoying each other's company for a long while. After, Lee stretches all the way out on the blanket, putting and arm under his head and sighing in contentment "now this is the life....".

I am sitting next to him and smile down at him, gently touching his face "I know, this is great and look are your furry child, he is so happy".

Lee reaches for my hand, bringing up to his lips, kissing my knuckles "I'm so happy, babe...to be here with you and to be with you".

I lean down and we share a soft kiss "me too, Lee" and I pull away "let me go get Carl so he can get a drink of water and maybe calm down" and I bring the tired but very joyful canine back and Lee offers him some water and a treat. He plops down on the blanket, resting his head on Lee's thigh and looks at us both with deep gratitude and love.

We stay there for quite a while longer and then after another run in the enclosure, we pack up and slowly start to walk towards the hospital. I feel a little dizzy again, but just lean on Lee's arm and trying not to think about it. Carl is exhausted and he walks a lot slower now, which is nice, because we can actually enjoy our walk and the scenery.

Getting to the hospital, we make our way in to my office and Lee plops down on the couch and I look for my iPad, but it is not in there. Damn. I look at Lee in frustration "let me go check if I left in somewhere else, I'll be back. He nods and I walk out and down the hall. One of the other doors busts open and Dalton comes out, having a panicked deer in headlights look and he stops "what are you doing here?".

"I just came to look for my iPad. What's up, everything ok?".

"I think it is in the lunch room. No, everything went to hell.....I'm the only vet here right now and we got a dog that got hit by a car and a cat with head trauma......other vet wont be in for another 30 minutes".

"Well, sometimes they can't wait 30 minutes" and I go into doctor mode "take care of the cat, I'll check in the dog".

He gives me a grateful look, but grabs my arm "Jordyn, you really don't have to do anything, you are not working".

"Dalton, shut up......this is my hospital and we do what needs to be done, ok?".

He points to room 4 "dog is in there, Maggie is already in there" and he touches my arm "thanks".

I run back to my office, sticking my head in "got an emergency, make yourself at home" and I register that Lee nods in understanding and I rush down the hall. Knocking briefly on the door, I open it and find Maggie, one of the vet techs, standing at the exam table, holding a smaller dog and a very distraught owner next to them. I put my hand out "I'm Dr. Carter......I just happened to stop by, so I am helping Dr. Lowne out since we got a couple of emergencies. What happened here?".

The owner, an older lady shakes my hand "Suzanne Smith, pleased to meet you and thank you. Well, we just got dropped off at our door by my driver and when Henry got out of the car, he saw a squirrel and went after it, got hit by a passing car" and she fights some tears "I saw him fly off the hood of the car".

I hand her some kleenex "I'm sorry" and I carefully approach the dog, he is a long haired dash hound and he is shaking a little and looks at me with terror in his eyes. I pet him gently "it's okay, Henry.....you are okay.....anything, Maggie?".

Maggie is petting him "his temperature is a little high and his heart rate fast, so he is in shock, but I can't tell if anything is broken".

Turning to the owner, I look at her "I'll like to get an x-ray to see what is going on and we can go from there?".

She nods "ok....whatever it takes" and she strokes Henry a couple of times before Maggie carefully carries him out. I look at her "go get the X-rays, I'll be right there".

Walking back to my office, I enter and Lee is scrolling his phone and Carl is sleeping on the couch next to him. He gives me a sheepish look and attempts to move Carl "sorry....he just jumped up there.....move, buddy".

I grab his hand "it's alright, he slept there yesterday too, not a biggie. I might be a little longer, so either go home or go get some coffee and a sweet treat in the break room".

Lee pulls me into his lap and gives me a quick kiss "I'll just wait for you and thanks, coffee might be good".

Kissing him back, I run my hands through his soft hair "thanks, I'll hurry and come down there when I am done" and I stifle a yawn as I walk out the door again.

Looking at the X-ray on the light board, it looks good and I go tell the relieved owner and sent Henry home with some pain killers and muscle relaxers.

I go back to the main trauma room to clean up and Dalton brings the cat in and Lauren comes back with X-rays. She puts them up and both look at them and I chew on my pen and wrinkle my nose "what the hell happened?".

He gives me a sad look "these neighbor kids saw this guy beat the cat, they went and told one mom, the mom called the cops and rushed the cat here".

"Is he a stray?".

"No, they think the cat belonged to the guy".

"Well, he better not get it back if it makes it.......it looks bad, Dalton".

"I know, but let me at least keep it sedated and on pain meds until tomorrow and see how it is?".

"It's totally your call, Dalton..your case and I agree, it is worth a shot" and I pause "and please tell the woman we will not charge her, she saved the poor cat's life. Did the cops arrest the guy?".

"They apparently did, the dude was drunk and they have enough evidence and witnesses to charge him".

I smirk "good" and I continue "the dog was ok, just got banged up, so sent them home....I think calm has returned".

He hugs me "thank you, you saved the afternoon......I thought I was going to have a stroke".

"Your welcome......." and I head towards the break room. Lee is sitting there, enjoying a blueberry muffin, one of his favorites and Carl is sleeping again, under the table. He gives me a happy grin "hey.......come have a bite, these are awesome".

I get a cup of coffee and plop down next to him and break a piece of the muffing off "ohh, I know....that is why I have gained weight lately" and we sit for a few minutes. The door opens and Dalton comes in, along with Lauren and Maggie. Lee nods and Dalton gives him a nervous look "Lee, how are you?".

"Good and you?".

"Better.......thanks to Jordyn helping me out" and he is about to say something else, but Carl has woken up and lunges after him, growling and barking, barring his teeth. Dalton goes wide eyed and backs up against the sink counter and Lee grabs Carl's collar "what the hell, calm the fuck down, Carl" and he looks at Maggie and Lauren "sorry for swearing, ladies" and he turns to me "is that what he was doing yesterday?".

"Yep, sure was".

Lee hauls Carl away from Dalton and it is almost like Carl snaps out of it and then comes over to me, whining and bumping my stomach. Lee has had it "okay, mister, you better go back to Jordyn's office if you can't behave" and he drags him out the door. Lauren looks at me "what the hell is wrong with him, he is usually not like that?".

I take a sip of coffee "I know......it is really weird" and Lee comes back in, heading straight for Dalton, who is fixing himself some coffee and puts a hand on his shoulder "hey man, I am really, really sorry....don't know why he is like that, but there is no excuse".

Dalton nods and meets his gaze "it's alright, but I think it is odd since you all say he is usually not like this". We all say in unison "he isn't". He shrugs and then plops down in a chair, reaching for a muffin "animals are freaking weird sometimes".

I look at him dryly "well then you should feel right at home" and he gives me a look, before bursting into laughter and we are soon all having a good chuckle.

Lee sits back down and we chit chat for a little bit, just keeping it friendly. I stifle another yawn and Dalton looks at me worried "still feeling tired?". Lee pipes up right away "what do you mean? How long has she not felt good?".

I get up, dismissing it with my hand "I'm fine....", but that is the last thing I remember and Lauren yells out "Lee! Jordyn!" and he manages to catch me before I hit the floor.

He lays me down on the floor, panic, fear and worry all over his face "oh my god.....Jordyn, babe....wake up, honey" and he taps on my cheek and opens my eye, looking. Maggie and Lauren quickly move the table out of the way and Dalton pulls out his cell phone "do we call 911?".

Lauren kneels next to Lee, feels for a pulse and touches my cheek "hold off for a second, I think she just fainted".

Lee looks at her "how long has she not felt well?".

"Ohh for maybe a week, she complained she was dizzy and tired, but she has also worked extra, so she could have time off now with you".

He looks guilty "I know..." and he turns back to me, rubbing my face "Jordyn! Sweetie, wake up".

I stir and open my eyes, looking very surprised to find myself on the floor with a very worried Lee and Lauren next to me. I can see Dalton and Maggie standing over me too. I blink and groan, rubbing my face "what happened?".

Lauren answers "I think you passed out.....".

"Awesome....." and I try to sit up.

Lee grabs my arm and support my back "careful, babe....easy" and I sit up, but have to close my eyes and lean on him for support when the entire room starts to spin.

"Ohhh shit, everything is spinning.....give me a second" and I take some deep breaths and open my eyes again, the room is still now and I can focus better "okay......better". I look at Lee "sorry".

He lets out a snort "sorry for what? For passing out? Not your fault, but I am taking you to the doctor right now missy and no if or buts about it. I'll go get your car".

Dalton interjects "just borrow mine.....I am not off for another 4 hours".

Lee looks at him and nods "thanks, man...".

"Not a problem...." and we all look up when a ding announces someone entered the waiting area. He hands Lee the keys "black Lexus SUV.......duty calls".

I shoot him a look "once a luxury car man, always a luxury car man, huh?".

He grins "I guess......and I am glad you can joke about it, I think you are better, but please just go get checked out".

"Ohhh she will, trust me" Lee chimes in and Dalton leaves with Maggie to go greet the patient.

Lauren gives me a concerned look "you alright?".

I smile "yeah, I think so, don't know what happened......that only happened once before...." and my eyes go big.

She looks at me, her eyes as big and she nods "yeah, I remember" and her voice trails off......

Lee turns to face us both, looking down at us from where he is standing "what? What happened, you have fainted before?".

I burst into tears and he drops to his knees, totally confused and bewildered. He pulls me into his arms and I just break down and sob, clinging to him for dear life.

Lauren meets his questioning eyes and sighs, touching his arm and rubbing my back, saying quietly "the last time she fainted was when she was pregnant with Dalton's baby......".

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally an update.....sorry, but my other stories kind of took over my life for a while. Enjoy!

Lee hugs me tight, rubbing my back and kisses my hair as my head is buried in his neck and I just sob uncontrollable in his arms. He rocks me slightly and Lauren gives him a sad look, touching his arm "I'll give you some privacy" and she can tell he is about to ask a question, but she shakes her head "no, she better tell you, it is her story.....I'll be down the hall if you need me" and she leaves.

He just holds me and then start to softly talk to me "it's okay, babe.....shhhh, just relax....I'm here" and we sit like this for quite a while, until I finally stop crying and slowly calm down. He gently lifts my chin and wipes the tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He looks at me with so much love and a bit of concern "can you tell me what happened?".

I sigh deeply, sniffle and then hold one of his hands in mine as I start to talk quietly "I was pregnant when I found Dalton with the other woman in our bed. That is why I came home early, I wanted to tell him, I was so excited".

"Ohh, babe" and he pulls me in closer, putting his arm around me.

"I was so devastated and in shock when I found him, I think I screamed my head off at him, tossed the ring in his face and left, driving to the vet school and found Lauren, who spent the next few hours trying to console me. I never told him and I don't want him to ever find out" and I give Lee a serious look. He nods in understanding as I continue "I was in shock and all that emotional distress made me miscarry a few days later". I start to cry again and he just holds me, waiting for me to be ready to talk again "it was the worst day of my life, you know......as much as I hated Dalton, I really wanted to have the baby......".

"I know, Jordyn.....I'm so sorry" and he squeezes me in his arms, talking into my hair "and you were dizzy then?".

"I was and fainted once, but I didn't think anything of it until I realized I had missed my period and we weren't using anything, kind of hoping for it to happen, you know".

"So you think you might be pregnant now? But you are on the pill...I don't know how you could get pregnant......you are so faithful taking them".

I totally misunderstand his confusion and think he is mad and upset about it. I push him away and look at him with extreme sadness "all the antibiotics probably countered the pill, especially the stuff I was given after the dog bit me.....and I was too busy to even give it a thought. I'm very sorry, Lee! Just leave, please....I'll deal with this".

Complete horror crosses his face and he reaches for my arm, pulling me forcefully against him, grabbing my face with both his hands and looks into my eyes "Jordyn, sweetie......listen to me: I am not going anywhere! Ever! I don't know why you think I wouldn't want this......I would be thrilled if you are pregnant with my baby.....I'm so sorry I made it sound otherwise.....I was just confused to how you could get pregnant, that's all".

I can't quite believe my ears, but his eyes tells me he is being totally truthful and I break into a smile "really?".

He kisses me and looks at me again "yes, really, babe!".

I throw my arms around him and laugh and cry, feeling relieved and happy. We kiss again and when we pull apart, I lift an eyebrow at him "now someone clearly doesn't know how this baby making thing works...." and I do a bad imitation of a professor "when a man and a woman really like each other, the man will..".

He cuts me off with another kiss and groans "very funny, babe....I know how babies are made, but just confused about the pill part".

I giggle "I know, I'm sorry, it was just too tempting.....".

Lee holds me in his arms for a while longer, caressing my back and kissing the top of my head "so can I take you to the doctor to get checked out? Either way, I think you need to be looked over".

"I guess.." and I glance at the clock "my regular doctor is probably still in, they have an urgent care thing, you don't need an appointment".

He unfolds he long legs and stands up, giving me a hand "let's go.....careful, babe" and he holds me close when I get up "you okay?".

"Yeah, I feel fine, not dizzy" and we walk back to my office. Carl is in there and looks guilty when we open the door, he has chewed on the corner of my trash can under the desk.

Lee points his finger at him "Carl! You bad dog!", Carl puts his head down and whines and butt scoots over to me, hiding behind me "nice try, mister, but she wont protect you.....it was her garbage can. I'm sorry, Jordyn".

I bend over Carl and open his mouth, checking to see if he damaged his mouth "ohh Carl......" and I find a small cut, but nothing else. Looking at Lee, I pet Carl's head "let me go tell Lauren we are putting him in one of the boarding kennels until we get back".

"Okay....and I'm sorry about the garbage can, I'll get you a new one".

"Not a big deal, Lee" and we take Carl in the back and put him away, letting Lauren know and we go out to find Dalton's car and Lee opens the door for me "thanks".

He gets in on the drivers side and looks around "nice ride".

I snort "well, yeah.....Dalton likes his wheels and his sex".

Groaning "too much information" he turns on the car and I tell him where to go.

We get there fairly quick and Lee runs around to open my door and help me out of the car. I look at him "I'm not a cripple".

"Just humor me, okay?" and he holds my hand as we walk into the doctor's office and are seated. He is still holding my hand and I look at him "nervous?".

"A bit......I just want you to be okay and I really hope you are pregnant".

The nurse comes out "Jordyn Carter?" and I get up, Lee in tow and we follow her into the exam after she weighs me and takes my temperature.  She sits down with an iPad "so how are you? Got bit by a dog again?".

"No, Heather, not today" and I motions towards Lee "this is Lee, my boyfriend........Lee, this is Heather, Dr. Linda Lewis' nurse".

They exchange pleasantries and then I go on "well, I have been feeling dizzy for maybe the last week and then I fainted today at the office.......last time I have felt like this is when I was pregnant, before I miscarried".

She looks at my history "yeah, it is all in here" and she makes a few more notes "okay, let me draw your blood and I'll run a test really fast, they are more fool proof than you peeing in a cup and Dr. Lewis will be in and check you over". She takes blood and Lee has to look away, which I find cute and a little funny.

He blushes "what? I can't help it, I can't stand seeing you being hurt.....it is okay if it is my own or someone else, just not you".

Heather looks at him "awwww, you are very smitten, aren't you?".

"Very" and he squeezes my hand and beams. Heather leaves, we sit for like 10 minutes, just holding hands and not saying much.

Dr. Linda Lewis comes in, introducing herself to Lee and looks at us both with a big smile "well, I assume it is congratulations to you both, you are very much pregnant" and she shows us a piece of paper with some numbers, pointing to a couple "your pregnancy hormones are high and that is a good thing".

"Are you serious" and I turn to Lee, who has lost all ability to speak, but just looks at me, tears brimming in his eyes and he cups my face. I am moved by how emotional he is and touch his face "ohhh Lee...".

He sniffles and looks at Dr. Lewis "sorry".

"Don't apologize, this is such an exciting thing and I am glad you are both thrilled......not always the case".

I nod "ohh I am sure, but I am worried, because as you know I am on the pill, but all those antibiotics counter acted that.......is that an issues, will it have hurt the baby?".

She shakes her head "no, it should be fine, but I wish I would have caught that".

"Well, it wasn't you when I got bit by the dog and I honestly didn't even think about it either.......and I kind of feel maybe it was fate that intervened here and made this happen".

"Maybe... and I am so glad it is a happy thing" and she hands me a drape "let me check you really quick before you go, to make sure it all feels and looks right......I'll be back in a second".

I nod and start to remove my pants as soon as she leaves. Lee looks alarmed "what are you doing, Jordyn?".

"She is going to check me" and I take my pants and underwear off, draping the shield around my waist and sit down on the exam bench.

He looks embarrassed "what exactly does that mean?".

"Have you never gone with any of your girlfriends to her check ups?".

Shaking his head "uhmm...no".

I reach for his hand "it's alright and all she will do is check my uterus and cervix, to see if things look normal".

He looks uncomfortable and croaks "okay......I think that is all I want to know".

"You can leave the room, it really is not a big deal".

"Oh, no, I'm not going anywhere....I'm here for you".

"Okay...consider yourself warned".

Dr. Lewis comes back in and I lay down, scooting down and she places my feet in the stirrups. Lee is holding my hand and I glance at him, he looks totally uncomfortable and when Dr. Lewis says "ready?" and I nod, he goes very pale as she checks me internally, gripping my hand tight. I just relax and breathe slowly. She looks at me "yep, your cervix is slightly darker than normal and your uterus feels pregnant, slightly enlarged..........my guess is your are due in the end of June next year".

She helps me back up "congratulations again......I'll see you back in 4 weeks unless you have any problems, don't hesitate to call me and start taking those prenatal vitamins today".

"Thank you so much" and she leaves. I get up and get dressed. Lee looks at little ill, still sitting in the chair "Lee, are you okay?".

"Yeah I'm fine......" and he looks at me, adding quietly "did that not hurt?".

"No, the key is to relax, it is not a big deal.....not compared to what I might have to endure 8 months from now.......".

He shudders "I know.....sorry".

"Hey no pain, no gain right.......I'm sure it will be worth it once we see our baby".

His face lights up "our baby....still seems surreal....do we call our parents?".

"Why don't we wait until I come down for the end of Halt, we can tell my parents then and we can call yours or whatever you want to do".

"Okay.......maybe we need to fly out to just see them, they will be ecstatic".

I smile "I'm sure mine will be and my grandparents" and I look at him with seriousness "they never knew I was pregnant with Dalton's child, only Lauren and the hospital co owners know. I think my dad would have killed Dalton if he knew".

Lee looks gloomy "I would like to punch him to this day, for all the pain he caused you".

"Life goes on.....".

"I know" and he gets up "shall we go.......I think we need to go celebrate, I'm taking you to a fancy restaurant tonight".

"I wont argue with that" and we leave the clinic hand in hand. We pull into the parking space at the hospital and I turn to him "lets just say I have a virus or something, I'm not ready to tell anyone in there yet".

"Okay" and he leans over, taking my face in his hands "I love you so much, Jordyn......I'm so happy we get to be parents".

"I love you too, Lee......you'll make a great dad".

We walk back in, returning keys to Dalton and retrieving Carl from the kennel. We are walking out and Lauren follows us out, she looks at me "you're pregnant aren't you?".

"Yeah.....but please don't tell anyone else".

She smiles "I wont, don't worry" and she hugs us both before going back inside "I'm just so happy and excited for you both".

Walking back to Lee's place, we quietly talk and are happy to be back home. We get in the apartment and Carl comes over and bumps my stomach again, I kneel down to hug him and he licks my face and whines "you knew didn't you?". He looks at me like he is thinking "well duh! Of course I knew and I was trying to tell you".

He wags his tail happily and barks. Lee comes over, getting down next to me and pets his head "yes, you knew there was a baby in there, huh? Good boy, but you need to be careful with her and watch over her". Carl is excited we are both talking to him and he throws himself on the floor, begging for us to scratch his belly. We finally stand back up and I look at Lee "so where are we going?".

"I'm not telling......a surprise".

"Is it fancy?".

"A little bit".

"Okay, then I need to run home and get something fancier to wear, I didn't bring any nice clothes.....I imagined we would spent the weekend in bed".

"And we will do more of that when we get back home tonight......maybe the rest of the weekend in bed....." and he wraps his arms around me again and kisses me silly. When we finally break, he looks at me "so why don't you run home and I'll come get you in an hour for dinner?".

"Sounds like a plan" and I grab my phone and kiss him goodbye "what are you going to do?".

He smirks "a few things......it's a surprise" and we part.

I get home quickly and decide to take a shower to freshen up, I blow dry my hair, putting on mascara and lip gloss and find some lacey underwear to put on, knowing those days might soon come to an end, once I start resembling a beached whale. I look in my closet, trying to find something to wear, but not really sure how formal we are going. I hit speed dial on my phone and he picks up after a few rings "Jordyn? Everything okay?".

"Yeah, but what are you wearing? I don't know how formal we are going here....cocktail dress, ball gown...what?".

"I'm wearing a grey suit with a pink dress shirt, no tie....does that help?".

"Yes it does, thanks.....see you in a bit" and I hang up the phone.

I find a pink lace cocktail dress and some silver high heels, quickly putting it on and fixing my hair in the mirror. I reach for a faux fur shrug to bring, in case it gets chilly. I am ready and tidy up a little around my place, until Lee knocks on the door.

Opening it, I am met with his brilliant smile and his eyes light up, he takes my hand, kisses me and then stands back "wow......you look incredible, babe".

I look at him, the suit framing his tall figure nicely and hugging him over his broad shoulders and the pink shirt looks really nice with it "you look very nice too, Lee" and we kiss again.

We walk down hand in hand and a yellow cab is waiting, he opens the door for me and we get it, the driver nodding and then taking us to where ever we are going. Lee has his arm around my shoulder and just keeps looking at me, beaming. 

The cab pulls up in front of the Four Season's hotel and he pays the driver before getting out, opening my door and giving me a hand. I look at him "you are kidding?"

"Nope, I told you it was fancy" and he takes my hand as we walk in, him leading the way to the restaurant. The Maitre D smiles "Mr. Pace right this way....miss......." and he shows us to a secluded table, nestled behind a couple of trees. He hand us the menus "have a very pleasant evening" and he leaves.

I look around and it is stunningly beautiful, it looks like we are sitting in the middle of a garden and our table is decorated with fine linens, gorgeous china and silverware and a beautiful flower arrangement in the middle, which I notice none of the other tables have. I smile at Lee "this is nice...thank you".

He grins "well, we have quite the occasion to celebrate, it is not every day I learn I get to be a father......something I have always wanted, but didn't know if it would ever happen".

The waiter comes and I just get water and Lee looks slightly guilty as he orders a glass of wine, but I assure him it is fine and it doesn't bother me. We enjoy the most exquisite meal together and just quietly talk, savoring this special moment in our lives. The dessert is a plate of a several little bites, most of them containing chocolate in one form or another.

We are finishing up and he looks at me with so much love and emotion, reaching in his pocket, handing me a blue box, wrapped in white ribbon "I want you to have this to always remind you of this day, how happy you make me and how much I love you, Jordyn".

"Lee, you didn't need to do that" and I take the box, my hands trembling slightly.

"No, but I wanted to....so I ran out as soon as you were gone".

I smile "you got a lot done in an hour".

"Tell me about it.....threw on my suit as soon as you left, ran to Tiffany's and here, to make sure it was all ready and then to your place.......that taxi driver was my best friend for an hour" and he laughs. 

"It has been a great evening, babe....thank you".

"Well, open it....just don't stare at the box".

I laugh "okay fine....." and I carefully unwrap the box, flipping the black velvet box inside open, gasping as my eyes fall upon a very delicate diamond heart necklace "ohh Lee, it is beautiful" and I lean over to kiss him "thank you".

"Just like you, babe....and you are welcome".

I put it on and touch it and he smiles, looking like the happiest man on the planet. He settles the bill and we hail a cab to take us back to his place.

Carl is so happy to see us and we both take him down for a potty run, the last one for the day and then it is off to bed.

We both crawl into bed and quickly find our way to each others arms and some tender lovemaking. Lee is so sweet and gentle, taking his time to give me as much pleasure as possible with his fingers and his mouth. He moves over me and I guide him to my entrance, both of us relishing in the feeling of extreme closeness as he pushes inside of me. He starts to thrust in and out, putting a hand under my behind to angle his movements just right. I moan as his wide head rubs against a certain spot deep inside me and he concentrates on that spot until I am a withering mess and when he bends down, latching onto my nipple with his mouth, I come undone, contracting strong around him as I come with a soft cry against his shoulder. His thrusts become more erratic and a few more strokes and he reaches climax with a final deep grunt and I feel him gush hot deep inside me.

We hold each other tight for a while and then he pulls out, cleaning us both us and laying down next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he runs a hand down my body and over my stomach, spreading out the palm of his hand. He looks at me, but doesn't have to say anything, I know what he is thinking. We kiss each deeply, whispering words of love and then settle into sleep, deeply grateful to be with each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
